


Technological Difficulties

by HarrehPottah196



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrehPottah196/pseuds/HarrehPottah196
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has been having a rough time starting Hogwarts when a certain someone surprises him. Who is it, and what exactly do they want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Surprise

McGonagall decided to promote Muggle electronics in Hogwarts. She put up Internet service and allowed students to bring any laptops or cellular devices into school. She even set up a website, Hogwarts Online, to encourage students to socialise. She was proud of herself for even being able to create one like this. Thank Merlin for Dumbledore teaching her how to work one of these computing devices years ago.

OOOoOoOoOOO

Draco Malfoy was walking around Muggle London. He had no idea what was even possessing him to do this, buying a Muggle device, that is. Thank Merlin he had a glamour on, or he would be publicly shamed for this one. Buying a Muggle laptop with his Muggle money.

He's excited to go back to Hogwarts for his eighth year. Ever since he heard about the new pro-Muggle act made by McGonagall, he couldn't resist rebelling against his parents' beliefs for once by following his own. It felt good, even if he was doing it secretly.

Draco stepped into the store with a big luminescent apple on the front. He saw many ads for the best kind of laptops, and they were in this store. He browsed through the different types of electronics. He definately misunderstood these Muggles for sure. He looked at an "iPhone" and couldn't believe all it could do.

Draco chuckled as he saw a child next to him telling her father that she wanted one of these. The father only rolled his eyes and told her she could get it when she had enough money to pay for it herself. The little girl clapped her hands joyously, and Draco couldn't help but smile at her antics. He made eye contact with the father and they both chuckled at the girl's expectations.

Draco turned around and started looking for an employee. He definately needs to buy one of these "Macs." They were the same ones he saw in the ads.

A man came over to him and smiled. "Hello, sir, how can I help you today?"

"Umm... I'd like to buy one of these Macs here," Draco said a bit awkwardly. He has no clue what he's even doing.

The man smiled encouragingly at him. "Well, I can do that for you. If you'll follow me, I can get your order placed right away." Draco nodded and followed the man to a machine on a desk. The man pressed the buttons on it and asked for Draco's information. Draco narrowed his eyes a bit, but remembered that this was probably how Muggles do things.

In the end, Draco bought the laptop and carried it outside. He went to the Apparation point and Apparated himself to Malfoy Manor.

As soon as Draco walked in, he was relieved that he got no reply when he yelled, "I'm home!" He went into his room and unpacked the electronic device. It took him hours to set it up, but he was finally able to access the Internet. He never knew that the Manor was equipped with wifi.

When Draco finally got tired, he shut down his new device and took a shower. He vowed himself to never speak of this to anyone. He didn't want everyone to think he was doing it because everyone else was. He is an independent man and could decide things on his own, but people still thought he followed his parents' expectations. He also made a vow to stop bullying, for it would at least get his point across that he wasn't a prejudice git anymore. Draco might even compensate with Potter, who knew.

The next week before Hogwarts Draco packed all of his books, parchments, quills, clothes, and miscellaneous items into his trunk. He got a little white kitten to keep him company, for he knew that he was going to be one of the loneliest students in Hogwarts this year. The Slytherins all hate him for going against the Dark Lord, and everyone else hates him for going with the Dark Lord. He couldn't get anything right with these fuckers. Not that he cares about what they think of him.

On the first of September, Draco was set off for Hogwarts. He went on the Express and picked a random empty compartment to sit in. He hoped that nobody would come by. He really didn't want any company.

He threw all his trunk on the ground and sighed. His little kitten, which he named Dracul, was meowing on the seat. Draco sat down next to him and stroked his soft fur.

Draco found out that "dracul" means dragon, and evil. He knew that the little fuzz ball was anything but evil, but he loved the name and the history of the House of Drăculești, so he decided on Dracul.

Draco quickly looked up when he heard the compartment door open. He sighed in relief when he noticed that it was only the witch with the candy trolley.

"Would you like anything, dear?" she asked kindly. Draco shook his head. "No, thank you."

She nodded and closed the door, continuing on her journey down the Express. Draco sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the back of the seat. He stroked Dracul and smiled slightly when he purred. This was going to be a long and stressful year, Draco could just tell.

Draco was relieved when they finally pulled into the Hogsmeade station. He grabbed his trunk and held Dracul in his arms as he got off of the train. He followed the rest of the students to Hogwarts and was relieved when he found out that he didn't have to room with anyone this year. Since they rebuilt some of Hogwarts, they made some extra single rooms. Draco couldn't be more content.

The Sorting Ceremony went on and then McGonagall did a welcoming speech, informing the same old, same old. Only when she mentioned the new electronic rules did Draco's ears perk up.

"The Hogwarts staff and I have decided to create a website where students can chat with others here at Hogwarts. The website address is posted in everyone's common rooms if you are interested..."

McGonagall then droned on about other shite Draco didn't care about, and the food appeared on the plate Draco had been staring at. He sighed in relief as he began to eat. He really missed the company of his friends, for lack of a better term, but decided to get used to the loneliness, for he must endure it if he wanted to ever get a job with his family's reputation. He knew that sooner or later his parents would take the Malfoy vaults from him, so he needs to get an O in every subject's N.E.W.T.s to get a decent job.

Draco thanked Merlin when the first students started to leave. He got up and went back to his room, ignoring all of the glares he felt as he walked through the hall. Draco walked into the Slytherin common room and quickly memorized the web address before heading to his room.

Draco was greeted by a purring Dracul and he smiled at the kitten before picking him up and smiling. He closed the door with his foot, and held the kitten in front of him. If this wasn't the cutest thing he'd ever laid his eyes on...

Draco snuggled the little ball of fur and then started his laptop. He couldn't wait to see what this website was all about. He grinned as he logged onto the Internet. He typed in the web address and the website popped up below.

"Hogwarts Online," it said. There was a Hogwarts crest behind the letters and the website had a black background. Below that, there were two options: "Sign Up," and "Login." Draco clicked the "Sign Up" button and it led him to a page with a lot of blank spaces. He started on the first one.

"Which House are you in?" Draco clicked "Slytherin."

"What is your gender?" Draco clicked "male."

"What is your age?" Draco frowned; he wasn't sure if he should reveal that. But he is one of the younger students in eighth year because of his birthday, so he figured that it wouldn't hurt. They may think he was an older seventh year. "18."

"Type in a username you would like to use. Please include at least one number." Draco thought about it for a bit. It couldn't be too suspicious, but it had to be meaningful to him. He decided on "VerdeBalaur658." Draco smirked. Verde balaur means "green dragon" in Romanian, and the numbers represent his birthday. He didn't imagine that anyone would ever think about it. It sounds all smart and what-not, so he was satisfied.

Surprisingly, those were the only things anyone needed to put in to access the website. Draco thought it was weird, but shook it off. At least no one could figure out his identity.

Draco clicked on a chat room and there were tons of people on there. Each person's name was in their house color. Most of the people here were Gryffindors, but Draco didn't care. He could be himself for once when using this. He smiled as he joined their conversation, quickly getting friend requests from the students in the conversation. They all seemed to like him, which was surprising in itself. Draco never thought that Gryffindors would be accepting of Slytherins, but he guessed people change. Some of the people were even private messaging him, and he honestly had a lot of fun chatting with the cheerful Gryffindor lot. This was definately going to be his closure for as long as he was here.

Finally, Draco got tired and shut down his laptop, placing it on his desk. He picked up Dracul and snuggled with the little ball of fur in his bed. Draco dreaded tomorrow when he would have to start his classes. He can't have a conversation with any of the Gryffindors in person like the ones online. The ones online didn't know that they were talking to Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater, Muggle-hating, snobby, rich boy who pleases his parents' every whim. They were only talking to a seemingly ordinary eighteen-year-old Slytherin boy. He was glad that his identity was not on there. Everyone would hate him like they do in the real world.

Draco giggled when he felt Dracul licking his face. He opened his eyes and smiled at the little kitten, placing a kiss on his little head. Dracul purred and rubbed his head against Draco's arm. Draco's heart melted at the sight. He was so glad that he decided to buy the little frisky kitten. Draco already loves this thing to death, if he should use such a profound word to express his emotions.

Draco got up and started getting ready for school. He showered, got dressed, and combed his hair. Draco decided to let it hang loose to show that he is more relaxed and laid back than before. He didn't want everyone have the same impression that his parents drilled onto him.

Draco pet Dracul and Conjured some food and water for him. The kitten meowed in appreciation and Draco left the little kitten there. Draco would check on him during lunch.

Draco's first class was Double Potions with the Gryffindors. He inwardly wanted to shank himself. Honestly, if Slughorn was going to pair him up with a Gryffindor then Draco will have to murder him.

Draco got there a bit early and was surprised to find the Golden Trio there. They all looked at him when he turned the corner towards them, but didn't acknowledge him. Draco inwardly sighed with relief. If the Golden Trio wasn't going to kill him on the spot, he should be able to survive the rest of the year without a casualty.

Slughorn arrived and opened the door for all of the students gathered. Draco slipped to the back of the class, and already knew that no one was going to sit next to him, not that he minded. He just sat there patiently, waiting for everyone to sit and settle so class could begin. Evidently, no one sat next to Draco. He was a bit relieved at the fact.

Slughorn stood and began talking about what they were to learn this year. He said that he is going to start with a big project right away. Draco inwardly groaned, knowing that a big project means assigned partners. At least he didn't have to awkwardly sit there and watch everyone else partner up with their friends while nobody even cared to glance at him.

Slughorn then announced the partners for the project and Draco wished that he could kill himself right then and there when he said, "...and Mr. Potter, you will be working with Mr. Malfoy." Draco's face remained impassive, however, while Potter blew up like a mofo. He knows that Potter still hates him, and he can't blame the poor boy, either.

Slughorn stopped Potter's tyrade with a stern look. "I meant what I said, Mr. Potter. No ifs, ands, or buts, is that clear?" Potter stopped in mid-rant and nodded weakly, Slughorn continuing down the list like nothing had happened. Draco felt Potter's glare, but he didn't care one bit. It was something he was already used to by now.

Finally, Slughorn made everyone move to their partners. Draco sat there, still looking at the teacher's desk, when Potter came over and ungracefully plopped down in the seat next to Draco's. Draco didn't even spare Potter a glance. Then Potter spoke up, "Listen, Malfoy, I know that you don't want me to be here behind that mask of yours, so just drop it."

Draco looked at him with a bored expression. "I really don't care, Potter. Sorry you assumed otherwise. Guess you're not that special after all." Potter glared, but Draco only raised an eyebrow at him. Draco finally sighed and turned away from him. "I'm trying to amend what I did, Potter, and hating you doesn't fit in with that. So excuse me for trying not to be a total prick anymore."

Draco heard Potter shifting awkwardly beside him but didn't say another word or move another muscle. He told Potter the truth, and if Potter doesn't believe it, then he can suck Draco's dick like the bitch he is.

Potter was saved by the bell there, as Slughorn started talking about the potion they were making. It was Polyjuice. Since it takes months to brew, that is why Slughorn decided to start the potion now instead of waiting until after Christmas break.

Draco stood up and started getting the first ingredients from the cabinet, and left Potter there to start the fire under the cauldron. He came back and thankfully Potter did what he was supposed to do without being told. Thank Merlin he isn't a total imbicile anymore.

Draco started chopping up the first ingredient, and he felt Potter's stare on him. He pretended not to notice. Maybe he was contemplating whether Draco was telling the truth before, or not.

But Potter never answered, so Draco let him be. He really doesn't need the Chosen One's heroism to ruin his year. He's had enough of that in the past.

As he continued the potion, Potter just sat there watching his every move. Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes or even smack Potter upside the head. The latter actually sounded pretty good, but he promised himself not to be a bully this year, so he begrudgingly dismissed the thought.

Draco finished today's work with time to spare. He cast the appropriate spells on the couldron so he could continue next class. He set it in the back of the classroom with some others, and engraved the initials "HP" and "DM" onto the couldron so they could easily tell that the couldron was theirs next class. Draco sat back down at his desk, and Potter was still sitting there. He pointedly ignored the boy and pulled out some parchment and a quill. Draco immediately started sketching some random magical creatures. For the moment Draco forgot that Potter was next to him. He was so lost in his drawing that he didn't even notice Potter's gaze on him anymore.

Draco just finished drawing a dragon hat was next to his previously-drawn hippogriff. He put the feathers of his quill to his lips as he contemplated any details he may have missed. Draco drew in some extra scales on the dragon's body and deemed it suitable. He didn't think he was the best drawer in the world, but he thought he was half-decent. Maybe he could get a job drawing creatures for some famous book some day, who knew.

Slughorn finally dismissed the class, and Draco shoved his shite into his bag before scuttling out of the room with the other students.

Draco's next class is with Ravenclaws, and he thanked Merlin that it was Herbology. Draco knew that the Ravenclaws were brilliant with the plants, so if he got paired with one it wouldn't be too bad.

Draco waited outside of the greenhouse with some other students. He saw Professor Sprout walking through the greenhouse before opening the door and beckoning in the students in with a smile.

Sprout immediately announced that, since there was an even amount of Slytherins and Ravenclaws, they could all pick a partner from a different house. Draco damned the old lady to Hell. He sighed as he sat down, watching the other people pair up with each other. When he felt a soft tap on his shoulder, he looked over to see Luna Lovegood smiling dreamily at him.

"Hello, Malfoy," she chirped. "Would you like to be my partner?"

Draco eyes her a bit warily but realized that this was a genuine act. He smiled curtly and answered, "Yeah, sure, no problem."

She beamed as she sat down next to him. Then her expression immediately turned somber.

"How have you been?" she asked softly. Draco sighed.

"Been better, but I'm doing fine for someone who's hated by everyone," Draco answered truthfully. Luna smiled softly at him.

"That's good to hear. I was worried about you. I know how it is to not have friends," she whispered. Draco's eyes softened a bit and he smiled slightly.

"Attention, class! Today we will be working on picking the Wolfsbane flower," Sprout announced.

After the class finally finished, Draco was exhausted and went to the Great Hall with Luna. He quickly remembered how kind and helpful she was at the Manor when she was kept there.

Draco said goodbye to her as she went over to the Ravenclaw table. He went over to the Slytherin table, snagged an apple, and headed to his room to check on Dracul.

Draco softly opened the door and smiled lovingly at the little kitten that was already purring and rubbing against his leg. He threw his apple on his bed and picked up Dracul, closing the door behind him. The ball of fur purred and nuzzled into his neck.

"Hello, little guy. How are you?" he asked Dracul softly. The kitten purred again and Draco stroked his soft fur and set him down on the bed. Draco started eating the apple as Dracul laid down on his lap, purring. Draco pet the little kitten and chatted to him about his day. It looked like Dracul was listening to him.

Draco sighed as he saw that it was time to leave or he would pay the consequences with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher he didn't bother to pay attention to at the Welcoming Ceremony. Draco snuggled Dracul, showering his head with kisses, before he walked out with the little ball of fur looking at him sadly. Draco sighed as he closed the door. If he didn't have any homework, then he could play with the kitten more.

Draco stepped into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and groaned inwardly when he was reminded of the Gryffindors that share this class with him. He again sat in an empty desk in the back, feeling the glares that he missed at lunch. Draco only pulled out his parchment and started sketching Dracul. Not long after that, class started, yet the professor was not to be seen anywhere. Draco stopped sketching when he heard the opening of the door. He looked up and saw his father striding in without his usual arrogant tone. The classroom turned quiet. Draco blinked quite a few times before realizing that his father was indeed standing in front of the classroom. Why was he here? Is this some kind of sick joke someone was pulling?

His father's eyes scanned the room of students before smiling. Draco took a double take; his father never smiles. But there he was, smiling away. Is this real life?

"Hello, class," his father drawled after losing the smile. His voice only clarified the fact that he was actually standing there. "I am Professor Malfoy. As you all know, I am taking the position as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am not out to harm any of you, if that's what you're thinking. I do not believe that the Headmistress would hire me or appreciate it if I did."

Draco only wanted to strangled the bastard. How the FUCK couldn't he have known that his own fucking FATHER was filling in for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Draco's forehead hit his desk with a thud, his arms lying in front of his head. Maybe if he hit his head hard enough he could get himself out of this dream. Draco heard the sound of people turning around in their seats, but didn't take notice to it, too lost in his thoughts. Until he heard the voice of his father, reassuring the fact that he was, indeed, still there and this was not a dream by any chance.

"Is there a problem, Draco?" His father's tone was surprisingly cool. Draco immediately shot up as he met his father's indifferent stare. Draco knew that on the inside, his father was pissed.

"No, sir." Draco answered with the same tone. His father raised an eyebrow at him. "I would not like any more interruptions, do you hear me, Draco?"

Draco maintained his composure. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir," he answered.

As his father again started speaking about the lesson plans for the year, Draco couldn't help to not listen. Wasn't his father put in fucking Azkaban? What the fuck made him turn against his own beliefs besides the fact of being on the good side of the Ministry? What made McGonagall believe the scumbag? Why didn't he even tell Draco about this before the fact? Does his mother know? Why didn't she tell Draco?

"Draco, why don't you come up and do a demonstration?" his father asked.

Draco looked up and met steel grey eyes. What the fuck was he even asking Draco to do? Draco only nodded before stepping in front of the class next to his father.

"Now would you please do the spell?" Draco looked at his father's expectant grey eyes. 

"I- I wasn't paying attention, sir," Draco mumbled. His father shook his head in disappointment. Draco heard some of the Gryffindors chuckling under their breaths.

"Of course you weren't," his father said, rolling his eyes. "I was explaining how to cast a Patronus. I am pretty sure you are capable of that casting the spell?"

Draco blinked and replied, "Yes, I am." What made him happy? Dracul. He was the only thing Draco could say he loved. Draco kept the image of the kitten purring in his lap and said, "Expecto Patronum." To his surprise, the result was a shimmer of light. Draco heard the laughter of the Gryffindors now, and saw his father shake his head in disappointment in the corner of his eye. Draco took a deep breath before thinking of an actual memory that was happy. His mind drew to a blank. He couldn't think of a single memory that had even a hint of happiness. Maybe riding on a broom for the first time, but it didn't work the last time he attempted the spell. The last time he succeeded he used the image of his father, but that won't do any good for him now. Draco put his wand down and looked at his father's disappointed face.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't have anything that'll work with this spell," Draco said softly but clearly.

Draco noticed something that seemed like guilt flicker in his eyes. He only nodded and said, "You may take a seat, Draco."

Draco almost passed out in relief and nodded before heading back to his seat, not making eye contact with a single soul. He didn't even care to see what their expressions would look like. As he sat, he felt eyes still on him.

"Alright, then, Mr. Potter, would you like to demonstrate for us?" his father asked hopefully. Draco saw Potter nod and stand up in front of the class.

Potter easily said, "Expecto Patronum," and a brilliant stag flew out of his wand. Everyone clapped with enthusiasm, the two Malfoys excluded.

"Very good, thank you, Mr. Potter. You may now take your seat," his father said with a small smile to Potter. Potter smiled back at him. Draco wanted to strangle both of the fuckers to death. What the fuck was wrong with both of them?

Draco was so angry about what happened. His father embarassed him in front of all of these motherfuckers who hate his guts, and seems impassive about it. Draco listened as he talked about the three Unforgivable Curses and their affect on several different magical creatures. Some died when afflicted to the Cruciatus and/or Imperious. Draco half-listened to his father for the rest of the class, which was only about five minutes.

At the end, his father dismissed everyone but added, "Draco, would you mind staying after class for a bit?" Draco shook his head as he shoved some parchment and a quill into his bag slowly. Every other student walked out, and Draco noticed that the Golden Trio was whispering aggressively to each other. He shook it off as he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked up to his father. The door closed to the room and left only Draco and his father there, staring at each other.

"Yes, Father?" Draco asked warily. His eyes shifted every now and then, waiting for his father to say something along the lines of being disappointed.

His father let out a long sigh before replying, "Were you serious about that?" Draco didn't have to ask what he was talking about.

"Um... Yeah." Draco answered evasively. His father had a curious look in his eyes.

"I know that you used the spell before. What memory did you use and how old were you?" his father asked slowly.

"I was fourteen and used... you." Draco blushed a bit and cursed himself, looking away.

"And what did you try this time?"

"M- My... cat," Draco answered awkwardly, set on looking at a crack in the floor. He heard his father snort.

"Well, if your cat was the best thing you could come up with, then you need to work on something else."

Draco only nodded, shifting awkwardly, still refusing to meet his father's eyes. He didn't want to know what he would see in his eyes. He heard his father sigh in defeat.

"You may go now. Tell your next professor that I kept you late," his father said. Draco chanced a look at him an only saw indifference. He nodded and then walked out of the classroom, breathing out in relief when he finally closed the door. Why was his father acting so... strange?

Draco walked outside for his Care of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs. Thank Merlin that he wasn't with the Gryffindors. At least Hufflepuffs were more civil towards him, since it was in their nature.

Draco saw the students lined up in front of Hagrid and what looked like a centaur. As he came closer, he realized that it was a unicorn. Draco raised an eyebrow.

Hagrid looked over to him and frowned. "Malfoy, why are yeh late?"

"Professor Malfoy talked to me after class, sir," Draco replied. Hagrid nodded and then smiled, addressing the whole class.

"Now, this unicorn is very special. Its hair is especially powerful, giving off a more powerful aura in any potion..." Hagrid rambled. Draco didn't care and only half-listened.

After an uneventful Ancient Runes class, Draco finally went to dinner. He was starving and couldn't wait to get back to Dracul. He really missed the ball of fur.

Draco ate in silence at the end of the table as usual. Everyone hates him, so he really didn't see a point in trying to talk to anyone. When he finished, he got up and went into his room, ignoring every glare he got, which seemed almost impossible.

Draco opened the door to an overly-excited Dracul waiting for him. Draco instantly smiled as he picked the kitten up, rubbing his nose and cooing over him.

"Hello, little one. Were you good for me today? I know you were, you're such a good boy aren't you?" Draco smiled. He closed his door and set Dracul on his bed.

"I have some toys for you," Draco said with a grin. Dracul meowed in excitement. Draco went over and dug into his trunk until he found a little mouse toy. The kitten immediately perked up at this.

"You want it?"

Dracul stood up and swooshed his tail around excitedly. Draco threw the mouse at the kitten and he went ballistic for the thing. He batted it around with its little paws and meowed. Draco smiled as his heart melted at the sight.

Draco watched the entertained kitten for a bit before he started his laptop and sat on his bed. He logged onto the Hogwarts website and started talking to some people. He eventually got bored and tired, and shut down his computer after only about a quarter of an hour. He set it aside as he looked at the kitten.

Dracul noticed Draco staring at him and stopped playing with the toy to come over and cuddle Draco. He purred as Draco smiled and pet him.

"I loathe my father. He's such a bastard. He's all sweet and smiley towards the Gryffindors but fucking hates me. I'm his son, he should love me more than Potter. But he can't love, so let's use the word like. He had the fucking audacity to smile at Potter. Honestly, I think he's planning something fishy and it's bothering me to no end. Any ideas, little kitten?" Draco rambled. He then sighed. "But of course you don't because you're a cat, and you probably have no idea what I'm even talking about."

Dracul only purred as he licked Draco's hand soothingly. Draco soon fell asleep and his dreams were void of anything.


	2. An Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's POV. What happens when Ginny crosses the line and Ron and Hermione disagree with his choice for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?

Harry has been talking to McGonagall this summer. He found out that her new substitute for Gryffindor House and Transfiguration, now that she is Headmistress, is a good friend of hers by the name of Althea Dashwood. McGonagall even suggested to Harry that he should teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, but Harry politely declined, saying that he needs to learn more than teach others. So she had him choose the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as a consolation for herself.

The first applier was surprisingly Aberforth Dumbledore. McGonagall suggested the position to him, and he begrudgingly accepted to apply. Harry interviewed him, and found out that Aberforth was simply there to please McGonagall. So, Harry decided to leave him to the Hog's Head with his goats. Why McGonagall even tried to convince him with the Hog's Head responsibility was way beyond Harry.

The second, and last, applier was Lucius Malfoy. Harry didn't even like the sound of it, but McGonagall had insisted, saying that the elder Malfoy has changed his ways. Harry barely believed her, but trusted her to know the truth. So he hesitantly interviewed the Malfoy.

Harry walked into McGonagall's office and saw the expected Lucius Malfoy. He looked as  
Harry came in, and gave him a nod in greeting. Harry mirrored the greeting as he sat down at McGonagall's desk. It felt weird, having the power to change someone's whole future with one decision, but Harry knew that he should be getting used to it now that the war is over and he's the "Savior of the Wizarding World."

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. I understand that you are here to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job?" Harry started politely. Malfoy nodded.

"It is, indeed, what I have intended to do. I have talked to Headmistress McGonagall about where my loyalties now lie. I told her the truth, and that is how I ended up here, Mr. Potter. I can assure you that I would not harm any living thing during my time as professor. If I should, then I would gladly take the cell that's waiting for me in Azkaban," Malfoy said, and he looked pretty sure about it to Harry.

"How can I assure the safety of the students, Mr. Malfoy? I know that you are very skilled in the Dark Arts field, and I am sure that you would teach the students all they should know. What I am worried about is your loyalties, even if you did explain them to McGonagall. She did not inform me of anything like that, so I may assume that you're lying through your teeth," Harry said calmly. "Would you like to explain where, exactly, your loyalties lie, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry queried, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Malfoy sighed. "I know that I have made many, almost too many, mistakes as a Death Eater, and as well as a husband and father. I fully accept what happened, but I regret it all. I thought that being close to the Dark Lord would bring my family success, but, however, it did not. It only brought upon us the evil and sorrow of fear and death.

"I know that I made Draco become a Death Eater to continue my work should I have died. I regret that so much, Mr. Potter, I do not think that you may even understand. I just do not know how to express any of this. I wanted the best for my family, but I messed it all up. I tried to take the right path, but ended up in the wrong one, and my family paid the price of my mistake. I believe that they shouldn't have, and deserved better than what I gave them.

"I wanted to help my family's reputation by taking up on this position. I know that you are not very fond of me, Mr. Potter, but I would like to amend that, and my start is this. If you give me a chance, I can assure you that you will not screw it up like I have with my family." Malfoy looked at him sombrely, and Harry had an instinct that the man was not lying. He thought about it for quite a while before replying.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, it will be my pleasure to be one of your pupils," Harry replied with a small smile. Malfoy's eyes lit up and Harry was almost blinded at the sight. A Malfoy being happy?

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. I really appreciate what you're doing to help. I will not let you regret your choice," Malfoy answered, obviously relieved.

Harry stood up. "I hope I won't." He stuck his hand out, and the elder Malfoy also stood and grasped Harry's hand. His mask almost slipped, as the corner of his lips went upwards.

"Thank you again, Mr. Potter," Malfoy repeated with a grin. Harry smiled back at him.

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Malfoy. I would like you to be moved in by no later than the 20th of August, per McGonagall's instructions."

Malfoy nodded and then headed out of McGonagall's office. Harry sat down in the chair and sighed, raking his hands through his hair.

Why did he go and trust Lucius Malfoy, of all people, with the Defense Against the Dark Arts job? What made him trust the ex-Death Eater so easily? Harry sighed as he got up out of the chair and went to find McGonagall.

"I'm glad that you decided to accept Mr. Malfoy. He really needs this to boost his confidence," McGonagall stated, smiling softly at Harry. Harry smiled back.

"Yeah, me too. I hope he'll live up to his word."

"I assure you that he will," McGonagall said before dismissing Harry. Harry sighed in exhaustion before Flooing back to Grimmauld Place.

"Harry, how are you?" an excited Ginny said as he stepped out of the fireplace unbalanced.

"I'm fine, Gin, you?" Harry smiled.

"Great! I was wondering if you'd want to go to the Burrow with Ron, Hermione, and me later?"

"Sure, why not," Harry answered.

"Great. So what do you want to do until then?" Ginny asked with a suggestive grin.

Harry sighed dejectedly. "I actually wanted to just sleep, Ginny."

"But Harry..." Ginny whined.

Harry sighed again. "I said no. I'm exhausted from McGonagall's, so just let me be. I'll see you later." And, with that, Harry left Ginny standing there with a frown.

Harry woke up feeling refreshed. He went to the kitchen and ate a small snack before heading over to the Burrow.

"Hello, Harry!" Hermione cried as he stepped into the living room.

"Hey, 'Mione. How are you?" Harry smiled.

"Great," Hermione answered. Ron came over and greeted Harry before putting his arm around Hermione.

"So," Ron started, "How were your interviews?"

"Umm, only two people were willing to apply, surprisingly," Harry answered vaguely.

"Who were they?" Hermione asked.

"Um, Aberforth Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy." Harry averted his eyes from his two friends.

"LUCIUS MALFOY?!" Ron exclaimed. "Please tell me you hired Aberforth."

"I actually hired Malfoy," Harry replied softly.

"Harry!" Hermione chastised. "How could you do that?! You can't trust Malfoy!" Ron was just standing there, fuming silently.

"Well, I believe what he said, and I don't even think that McGonagall would suggest him if he was up to something," Harry answered exhaustedly.

"I don't think it was the right thing to do. Whatever, let's just enjoy dinner. We can discuss this later," Ron said uncharacteristically. Harry blinked, but nodded in agreement.

After a great dinner with the Weasleys, Harry went home to Grimmauld Place. Ginny was bugging him about having sex, but Harry pointedly refused. He really has been getting annoyed with Ginny lately. She's been insisting that they have sex since the end of the war, but Harry still refuses. He doesn't even love her that much, and thinks he may be bisexual. He wants to loose his virginity to someone he loves and is willing to marry. Ginny just isn't that to him, but he's held back on telling her just yet.

On September 1st, Harry was boarding the Hogwarts Express with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. He was glad that he was finally going to be able to have a year here without having Voldemort on his ass wanting to kill him.

Harry decided to buy a computer, but didn't want to tell anyone. He knew that even Ron and Hermione would publicise the fact that he was supporting the new Muggle technology act. He did this because he wanted to, not because everyone else wanted him to. Ron and Hermione didn't buy one, so he didn't even see the point of telling them if they would only blabber to everyone else about it.

After the Welcoming Ceremony, where Professor Malfoy was introduced, Harry was glad to see that his request to have his own room was granted. He didn't mind having roommates, but he likes his privacy better. He put all of his stuff away and was the last item out was his laptop. Why not go on that website? Harry sat on his bed as he started the computer.

He accessed the Internet and typed in the URL. The website said, "Hogwarts Online," and had the Hogwarts crest with a black background. He clicked "Sign Up," and started the registration.

"Which House are you in?" Harry clicked "Gryffindor."

"What is your gender?" Harry clicked "male."

"What is your age?" Harry paused a bit before shrugging and clicking "18."

"Type in a username you would like to use. Please include at least one number." Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he thought. What wouldn't be suspicious to his identity, but meaningful to him? Harry shrugged lazily as he put in "BlackStag731."

Harry sighed in relief as he finished. Thank Merlin that they didn't want his name. He grinned as he realized that, on this, he was just a normal boy, and not famous Harry Potter. He could finally see if people would like the real him and not the person everyone portrays him as.

He went into a chat room and it was filled with mostly Gryffindors. He happily chatted with them and then, suddenly, a Slytherin joined the conversation. Harry sat back as he watched the interactions of the other Gryffindors and the Slytherin. The Slytherin actually seems to be a great guy (Yes, Harry looked at his profile, big whoop), and Harry really liked his happy personality. So, he joined the conversation again and everyone was interested in the Slytherin. Harry friend requested the boy, and he immediately accepted. Harry smiled and even went as far as private messaging the boy. He seemed so nice and kind and funny, unlike any other Slytherin he has ever met. His username was VerdeBalaur658, which seemed odd, but Harry assumed the boy knew what the meaning was, so Harry didn't bother the boy to ask.

Harry found out that the boy loves the creative arts. Music, art, Quidditch, and potions were some of his favorite things. He has a kitten that he loves, and his parents were like all typical purebloods during the war. Harry really wanted to know the boy's name, but knew that if his name wasn't in his username, then he wants his privacy, much like Harry does.

Harry realized that it was getting late, so he shut down his laptop, took a quick shower, and went to bed.

Harry went to Double Potions in the morning. He should've seen it coming when Slughorn paired him up with Malfoy, but he actually exploded, much to his total embarassment. Malfoy actually seemed pretty calm about the whole ordeal. He said that he was trying not to be a total prick this year, but Harry was still a bit apprehensive. He observed Malfoy carefully as he made the potion and noticed that he didn't care that Harry wasn't doing any work whatsoever. Then, Malfoy silently put the potion on the back table and came back, still silent. He actually pulled out a piece of parchment with an amazingly-drawn hippogriff on it and started sketching something else. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of Malfoy's parchment as he drew. He was mesmorised with Malfoy's every stroke of the quill. When he finished drawing the breath-taking dragon, he sat back and contemplated his work. He added a few scales to the back, and it was completed. Harry thought it was the best artwork he's ever seen. Slughorn then dismissed the class, and Malfoy shoved the parchment carelessly into his bag and swiftly got up, following the other students. Harry was a bit slower in packing up, but he wasn't the last one out, thank Merlin. He didn't want Slughorn to ask him why Malfoy did all of the work today.

His next class was Astronomy with the Hufflepuffs. It was boring, and Harry barely paid attention to Professor Sinistra as she talked about the stars and whatnot.

Harry went to lunch and then Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. He was a bit apprehensive about the fact that both Malfoys would be in the same classroom, but shook it off. Why would he need to worry?

Professor Malfoy came in a bit after class should have started, but introduced himself. Malfoy's head hit his desk in the back of the room, and his father called on him for it. Malfoy only apologised stiffly before his father started talking about what they should be learning this year. Harry attentively listened as he talked about how to make a Patronus, and then he called his son up to demonstrate. The younger Malfoy walked up to his father warily and he pulled out his wand. He said, "Expecto Patronum," but only a sliver of white came out of his wand. Some Gryffindors chuckled, but Harry was not one of them. Malfoy sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he looked into his father's face and softly said, "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't have anything that'll work with this spell." Harry's heart almost broke. The elder Malfoy only commented a bit snarkily and dismissed his son to his seat. He then called up Harry to demonstrate and Harry did quite easily. The professor gave him a small smile that said, "I'm trying my best, here," and Harry gave him a smile back that said, "I understand."

After the class was over, Harry went to Charms and Transfiguration, one with the Hufflepuffs and another with the Ravenclaws. It was uneventful and after dinner, Harry was relieved to get back to his room. But apparently, Ginny had other plans.

"Come on, Harry. We are at the stage now where we should have sex. This is something that's meant to be, don't you understand?" Ginny whined to Harry after she pulled him into a concealed alcove.

Harry stiffened. "No, I don't see, Ginny. I'm not ready yet, I think that you should accept that."

"But Harry..." she whined, obviously determined to have sex tonight.

"NO, Ginny! Why can't you bloody understand that I don't want to have sex with you?" Harry blurted. He heard Ginny sniffle.

"You- You don't want to have sex with me? But why?" she cried.

"Because I-" Harry's throat constricted. What exactly should he tell her? Harry swallowed before continuing. "I don't love you, Ginny. I mean, you're a great girl, but I don't think that you're the one I want to be with my whole life, and that's someone I want to have sex with. I'm sorry, but it's the truth, Gin."

He heard Ginny let out a sob and she rushed away from him. Harry knew he went a bit harsh on her, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. He already knew that she wouldn't even want a relationship with him again, but it's not like he minds. As long as she doesn't start being all hostile, then he'll be fine with her. Once she's healed, hopefully it won't matter anymore.

Harry sighed as he started walking back to his room. When he got there, he felt a weird pang of loneliness. He started his computer and went on the website again. He needs closure from this argument, and maybe that Slytherin can help him. Every Gryffindor would know by now of the breakup, so telling someone not from his house vaguely, as not to drop hints about his identity, would help.

Once Harry was done venting out all of his frustrations, he thanked the Slytherin boy for being so understanding and took a shower. He remembered what advice the Slytherin gave him. If Ginny wants to be all bitchy about this, then just tell her that he doesn't care. At least he'll know that he's not lying about anything, and if she doesn't get mad, then be happy. Not all girls are understanding about things they don't want to hear.

Harry kept thinking about any possible scenarios until he mentally slapped himself for it, knowing that it's not good to brood. He finally fell asleep with an image of a beautiful boy wearing green robes and a brilliant smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! :D


	3. An Unexpected Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's having a normal day until something arises. What is it and how will this make Draco realize some things about his life?

The next morning Draco woke up to Dracul purring and licking his face. He greeted the white fur ball with a smile and started getting ready for his classes. His first class is Transfiguration thankfully with the Ravenclaws. He couldn't deal with another class with Gryffindorks in the morning this week. Though Friday is sadly a different story.

Draco ate breakfast alone as usual and headed up to the Transfiguration classroom. Since he didn't care to notice who would be filling in for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, he has no clue who the new Transfiguration professor is. The worst it could be is his mother, right? Maybe he could hope for another professor like Binns, who didn't care about what you did, as long as it was silent.

Draco apprehensively walked into the Transfiguration classroom and was relieved to see a woman that wasn't his mother there. Draco sat in the back of the classroom again and waited for the professor to speak. The woman had teal robes that made her blue eyes pop, long brown hair, and a youthful face, though she seemed to be around McGonagall's age. She looks very jocund, and Draco thought that she would probably be way better than a Binns clone.

"Hello, class. It is an honor to teach here at Hogwarts and it is an honor to have you all as students," the woman started. "I am sure that by the end of the year we will all get along swell. If you all do not already know, my name is Althea Dashwood, but you all may call me Professor Dashwood. I am also the new Head of Gryffindor House and do not expect any less from the other Houses than I do my Gryffindors, and I do not play favourites. I am very close with the Headmistress and will report you to her if you fool around in my class." She looked sternly at the whole class before continuing with a smile. "Other than that, I can assure all of you that we will have a fabulous year together! Today, we will start Transfiguring ordinary parchment into a cellular Muggle device and back."

She Conjoured a parchment on everyone's desk an explained the steps to Transfigure it into a cellular device. After about twenty minutes of working their arses off, Draco was the first to succeed. Dashwood congratulated him and asked him to change it back. The whole class stopped to observe him, and he concentrated on the spell before doing the proper wand movements. The device Transfigured back into a piece of parchment and the class applauded. Draco's cheeks actually reddened as Dashwood congratulated him and praised him for his skill level. He thanked her and practiced Transfiguring the parchment to a Muggle device and back. Some other students also succeeded, but could not turn the device back into parchment on the first try like Draco had.

After class, Dashwood dismissed them and some of the other students actually congratulated Draco personally on his work. He was, of course, shocked by this, but he thanked them nonetheless. Draco's next class was Charms, and it passed easily.

Draco's next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts again, and Draco really wanted to skip, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He doesn't want his father or Potter to embarass him again, but he also doesn't want his father glaring at him for skipping his class all throughout lunch and dinner, either. He begrudgingly went to class and again sat in the back, but didn't dare to pull out his sketching parchment, lest his father take it from him.

Draco couldn't stop fiddling and he couldn't even understand why. Maybe it was because of the lack of drawing he was doing now, but it might even be from his nerves. Why he was so nervous for class with his father was a bit absurd, but he couldn't help it. But neither did the Weasel.

"Hey, Malfoy, why are you all shook up? Daddy got you scared?" Weasley taunted. Draco did his best to ignore the annoying git and focus on the clock. "Ron!" he heard Granger chastise him. Obviously that didn't stop him from taunting Draco.

"I'm talking to you, Malfoy! Don't act like you don't hear me!" Weasley almost yelled. Draco shot his icy glare at the ginger and the boy immediately shut up. Draco scowled, but stopped and laid his head in his arms, waiting for the stupid-arse class to start already.

As he heard the door open, he looked up to find Potter coming in. Potter stepped in front of the room looking grim before speaking softly, addressing the class.

"I am afraid that someone has poisoned Professor Malfoy, and he will not be able to join us today for class. I know that it is too soon for anyone to get harmed just yet, but people just don't stop when it's time. I will be your replacement today and until Professor Malfoy is healed, per McGonagall's orders." The class all murmured in agreement and worry. Draco was shocked, for lack of a better term. Why would anyone want to harm his father so early in the school year? Who would do such a thing besides other ex-Death Eaters? But they're in Azkaban now, and don't have any accomplices out of Azkaban. What lenghths do people have to go through to stop this injustice? When did he get poisoned? Why did Draco just hear about it now? Will this person try to poison or harm him as well?

So many of these questions, and more, we're rattling Draco's brain, and he couldn't even focus on what Potter was saying anymore. It was like he drifted off into a place filled with fear and worry.

Draco then vaguely heard chatter consuming the classroom, and was finally slapped back into reality when a light tap was felt on his shoulder. His eyes immediately  shifted to Potter, who was standing a bit behind him. He was looking down concerningly at Draco. Draco thought it was an odd expression directed towards him, but remembered the Gryffindor pride the boy has and averted his eyes back to the front. He heard Potter clear his throat behind him and he looked again at the boy's concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?" Potter asked softly. Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair in worry.

"Not bad, considering all," Draco replied hoarsely. "It's just been a crazy year already, and it's only, what? The second day we've been here?" Draco looked at Potter with exhausted eyes. Potter looked pityingly at him, but Draco scoffed. "I don't need your pity, Potter. The least you can do is try to get your Weasel pet off my back."

Potter scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked. Draco huffed and looked at him.

"You really don't know?" Potter shook his head. Draco sighed. "Well, just today before you came in he was being a prick, taunting me about my father. Granger was trying to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to her, and kept it up until I shut him up."

Potter looked a bit stunned. "I told him to stop being a bastard to every Slytherin, but it seems like a never-ending disagreement with him. I'm sorry about his behaviour; I'm sure he won't bother you again, Malfoy," Potter said kindly and he smiled slightly at Draco before he walked away and helped the rest of the class with the lesson. It was weird how Potter didn't even call on him for not doing anything yet, when, clearly, the other students were working on something.

Draco glanced at the clock for a second and realized that class was almost over. He looked around at the other students working on whatever Potter had them doing, and pulled out his parchment to continue sketching Dracul to pass the time. After Potter dismissed the class, he stayed until everyone left and then a different man came and filled in for the other classes. Draco stopped Potter outside the door.

"Hey, Potter, I appreciate what you did before. Thank you." Draco said, and he tried to smile at the boy. Potter looked at him funnily.

"Am I dreaming, or is Draco Malfoy apologizing and smiling at me?" Potter smirked. Draco only rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Don't get too used to it, Potter. It'll be a while until I apologize to you again." Potter only chuckled as they turned the corridor, heading towards the Potions classroom. Draco and Potter actually chatted civilly on the way there.

When they got to the room, Slughorn already let the other students in. Draco set his bag down by his desk, and went to get his and Potter's cauldron. When he put the cauldron onto the desk, Potter lit the fire and cast the appropriate spells for them to continue their work. Or, rather, for Draco to continue.

They worked together in silence for the next hour and finished today's work early. Draco set the cauldron back on the table in the rear of the classroom after Potter cast the conserving spells so that they may work on it later.

When Draco was finally finished, he pulled out his piece of parchment with the sketches and put the finishing touches on Dracul, and started drawing a goblin in Gringotts. He was startled by Potter's soft voice coming from next to him, "You're a good drawer."

Draco looked at him a bit warily before replying, "Thank you." Potter then opened his mouth to say something, but shut it, obviously thinking it was best to do so. Draco raised an eyebrow at this.

"I just wanted to know if you could draw people, too," Potter said with a light blush forming on his cheeks.

"What?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering... You know, since you're good at drawing animals I thought that maybe you could not be so good at drawing people," Potter explained, his blush deepening a small shade as he shrugged.

"Yeah, I can." Draco replied. He then started sketching Potter's face on his paper. He had no clue why he was drawing Potter. He just started drawing Potter. The reason was unknown to Draco.

When he finished, he showed Potter. He had been watching Draco the whole time, and Draco had to fight a blush under his gaze.

The sketch of Potter showed him as he looked now, with an impassive yet emotional face. Draco had to drew the ugly glasses, and his hair looked unruly as ever, but that's how it is now. Potter honestly looked stunned. Draco rolled his eyes as he said some of the weirdest words that ever came out of his mouth.

"You can keep it if you like it so much, Potter." Potter looked at him questioningly and Draco only carelessly nodded. Potter took the paper and stared at it with a small smile forming on his face.

Slughorn then dismissed the class, and Draco remembered that if he wants to get to Herbology on time, then he should hurry up.

All during Herbology, Draco couldn't concentrate on Professor Sprout, but Potter. Thank Merlin that Potter was somewhere else now. If he was here, Draco knew that he couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Why that would happen, Draco didn't want know.

Draco was finally dismissed from the greenhouse with the rest of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws, and he headed towards the castle with Luna. He again snagged an apple from the table and headed back to his room.

When Draco opened the door, the little ball of fur jumped off of Draco's bed and came over to caress his leg. Draco pet the kitten, and smiled when he purred. He closed the door and picked up the kitten, going to sit down on his bed. Draco let out all of his frustrations of the day to Dracul as the kitten purred and licked Draco's hand soothingly.

Draco started eating his apple as he watched the little kitten play with his toy. He was surprised at the playfulness of the little thing. He had young cat when he was about five, and he remembered that the thing was lazy. His parents didn't mind that, but little Draco thought that it was boring to watch the stupid thing lay down and lick itself all day. He was happy when it died of diabeetus.*

After Draco reluctantly left Dracul in his room, he went to History of Magic. Professor Binns droned on about some goblin battle, and Draco ended up sketching again. He started sketching the classroom, including the many sleeping Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, Binns, and himself. He accurately drew where everything was and he drew a speech bubble by Binns that said, "Blah, blah, blah." Draco chuckled at his own humor, and wondered if Potter would find it funny. Then he wondered why he cared about what Potter thought. He really doesn't give a flying fuck if the Savior thinks he's funny or not.

In Care of Magical Creatures, Draco watched Hagrid teach them about whatever, and Draco was only occupied with his stupid thoughts. He was thankful that the class was over, and he went to Charms class before heading to dinner.

After Draco ate a lonely supper, he headed back to his room pretty early. He heard a girl giggling and he turned to see flaming red hair flowing around the corner. Draco grumbled in annoyance as he quickly and quietly followed the stupid Weaslette. He stopped behind a wall as he heard another voice talking to the Weaslette. He tried to hear their conversation, and he could tell that the Weaslette was whining about something, but couldn't figure out what.

He gave up trying to hear the stupid Weaslette's conversation with the other student, and headed back to his room. He really hates the fact that he still has to walk through the Slytherin Common Room and feel the glares of everyone who used to praise him. As he walked through there today, he felt a hand roughly pull him into a secluded, dark room before he could even yell out. He was shoved onto the ground.

"Draco, Draco, Draco. I'm so disappointed in you. Not even going to see your own father in the Infirmary while he's poisoned. Pity. Maybe you should join him," a deep, threatening voice said.

"What?! No, no, J-Just tell me what you want, I'll give you anything, just please don't hurt me." Draco begged. He hates to beg, but this is a life or death situation here.

The man chuckled darkly. "Oh, it's not going to be that easy, Malfoy. If I'm able to get your father in the hospital, you surely won't be a challenge."

Draco screamed as he felt something inject into his veins. He screamed for what felt like hours before his head hit the ground with a thud, making him lose consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading; in really sorry about not posting it on Valentine's Day. I wanted to, but I lost my iPod and didn't get it back until yesterday and it was dead and I was busy... so yeah. Hope you all liked it! Kudos are appreciated. :)


	4. A Slow Recovery

When Draco regained consciousness, he groaned in pain as he tried to sit up. He heard the sound of people rushing and talking around him, but there were no distinct voices. He tried to open his eyes, but the only thing he saw was a light as bright as a thousand suns. He groaned in pain again, and he gave up on trying to move another muscle. He felt people all around him and he saw that the light was dimmed down behind his closed eyelids. He tried to open them again and he succeeded.

Draco looked around the room and immediately noticed that this was not the ordinary Hogwarts Infirmary. He saw many Healers rushing about and noticed that he didn't know anyone here. The thought scared him a bit, but then a mediwitch caught his eye and rushed over to him.

"I'm glad that you're finally awake, Mr. Malfoy," the woman said as she grabbed a clipboard from the table next to him. "You are very lucky to have survived. If not for the person who found you, you wouldn't be here now. It seems that the person who injected the poison had the intention of killing you. Do you have any memories of this person?"

Draco nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a cough. The mediwitch Conjoured a cup and filled it with water before handing it to Draco. He happily drank the whole cup and succeeded in speaking when he attempted again.

"Yes, I remember what he said. It was dark in the room, so I couldn't see what he looked like," Draco coughed before continuing, "He was angry that I didn't go visit my father, and said that I should join him in there. I begged him not to harm me, and that I'll give him whatever he wants, but he just said that it's not going to be that easy, and he'll cause me more pain than my father... Or something like that, I- I don't really remember everything," Draco finished. He saw his wand on the bedside table. He took it and said, "Aguamenti," filling the cup with water again. He thanked Salazar that the madman didn't take his wand as he sipped the water from his cup.

The mediwitch was scratching some things down as Draco again looked throughout the room he was in.

"Is this St. Mungo's?" he asked.

The mediwitch looked up from her scribbling and answered a curt, "Yes," before continuing to scribble.

Draco frowned before posing his next question, "How long have I been out?"

"Two weeks," she answered, still scribbling on the paper. Draco groaned; two weeks without his little kitten, two weeks of homework and lessons to make up...

"You will be able to leave here as soon as possible, Mr. Malfoy," she said curtly.

"When's that?" Draco asked a bit worriedly.

She looked at him with a bored expression. "Whenever you are able to walk around, Mr. Malfoy. There is no set date when you shall be let out. Just hope that you will have a speedy recovery. Oh, and here," she said as she handed him a letter, "this is addressed to you." She then walked away.

Draco decided that he could wait until he was rested again to read it.

OOOoOoOoOOO

When Draco awoke who-knows-when, he opened his eyes to find his parents there. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he groggily acknowledged them.

"Hello, Mother. Father," he mumbled.

His mother's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Draco we were so worried about you. We thought that you really were going to die," she sobbed. Draco really didn't know how to reply.

His father held his mother's hand as he looked at Draco with a softness Draco had never seen before. "Draco, we're so happy that you're alive. You mean the world to both of us, and if something happened to you, we would be devastated. You're our only son, and without you, we really wouldn't know what to do with our lives anymore," he said. Draco's throat constricted as he heard the words he's only wished to come out of his father's mouth. He smiled at his parents as he replied hoarsely,

"Thank you. I really appreciate you both, and I couldn't ask for better parents than you," Draco replied with a smile. His parents both smiled back at him and Draco yawned, feeling tired again.

"Well, we'll let you go back to sleep now. We're glad to see you awake," his mother said softly. Draco nodded, and both his mother and his father hugged him tightly before saying goodbye. He smiled tiredly at both of them before quickly drifting off to sleep.

OOOoOoOoOOO

When Draco woke up again, it was probably late, considering how dim the lights were. He stretched and filled the cup again, taking large gulps of water. He blinked as he saw the letter on the bedside table. He'd forgotten all about it, to be honest. He opened up the letter after he settled back down in his bed. It was, indeed, addressed to him. On the front it clearly said, "Draco Malfoy." Draco was a bit apprehensive as he opened it, but chastised himself for it. St. Mungo's surely wouldn't give him a letter that could even potentially harm him.

'Dear Malfoy,

I know that you really would want anyone but me writing to you, but I wanted you to know what's going on while you're at St. Mungo's. Your father has been kind of cranky in class lately, but it's understandable. You've probably been in St. Mungo's for about a week and a half by now. Please don't worry about your cat because your father asked me to take care of him while you're at St. Mungo's, since he can't take care of it with his work schedule. And please trust me when I say that your adorable little kitten is perfectly fine under my care.

If you're wondering who found you, and the Healers didn't tell you, it was an older Slytherin I can't recall the name of now. Story goes that he heard someone screaming, and finally found you in an abandoned room with blood dripping down from your Dark Mark. You were paler than ever and passed out cold, and he had some other older Slytherins help to take you up to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey did the best she could, but after a few hours, she had to send you to St. Mungo's. It was all mass chaos, to be honest, and everyone had their opinions of the reasons why, and who the suspects may be. It was, thankfully, only a day after that your father was cured, but he was honestly crushed when he heard that you were in St. Mungo's. It really sucked that I was the one that had to tell him, but life is never fair, as I'm sure we both know. I hope that after this we can at least try to get along.

Get Well Soon,  
   Harry Potter

P.S. No, I did not have to retstart the Polyjuice potion at all. I am rather experienced with the potion, if you can believe such a thing.'

Draco blinked as he reread the letter again and again. Potter wrote him a letter. He obviously cares about what happened, and didn't even make one snarky comment about him being a Death Eater or about his father in the letter. What was even more surprising was the fact that he called Dracul "adorable" and is "perfectly fine" under his care. If Potter hates him, then why didn't he just kill the cat the second he got it?

That's the thing, though. Draco doesn't think that Potter hates him anymore, and Draco can't say that he hates Potter anymore, either. He's actually grown to like Potter. But what'll this lead to? Draco didn't feel like thinking about it anymore, so he just went back to sleep. That night he drempt of a beautiful boy with an unruly mop of black hair, a lightning bolt scar, and sparkling green eyes behind circular glasses.


	5. The Internal Battle

When Harry first heard about the other Malfoy being poisoned as well, he didn't know how to react. On the inside, he was shocked to the core, but all of the other Gryffindors on the outside were laughing. Harry had no clue why they would even laugh at this. He didn't join their laughter, but he didn't cry out in shock, either. He just walked away from the arseholes he calls friends.

"Harry, where are you going?!" Ron exclaimed from the laughing Gryffindor lot. Harry only rolled his eyes and kept moving.

He went to the Hospital Wing to see Malfoy, but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't allow him to visit yet. So, still determined to see the poor boy, Harry came back a few hours later.

"Where's Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked Madam Pomfrey. She sighed glumly.

"I'm afraid that I had to send him to St. Mungo's. His terrible condition was beyond what I could ever possibly heal," she answered apologetically.

"Could I go to St. Mungo's to visit him?" Harry asked hopefully.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "No, I'm afraid that you would get into the Healers' way if you did that. I'm sorry, Mr. Potter."

The next day, Harry came back to the Hospital Wing. He was happy when Madam Pomfrey told him that he was able to see Malfoy. He Flooed to St. Mungo's in a heartbeat.

When Harry finally got into Malfoy's room, he was shocked at what he saw. Malfoy was lying there, barely breathing, looking as sickly pale as Harry had ever seen him. He had many IVs in his arm, sending in various potions that Harry didn't know of. He really hated seeing Malfoy like this because of some wannabe Voldemort loon. He really didn't think that anyone would miss him or his father. Maybe that's why the criminal hurt them. Maybe he would try to go after Narcissa next.

Harry shut his rambling mind up and walked slowly over to Malfoy's bed. He had no clue when Malfoy would wake up, but it didn't seem to be too soon. Harry studied his face and noticed that the boy was actually rather handsome, even if he was deathly pale. Harry slowly put his hand out and stroked Malfoy's hair. It was silky just like he always thought it was. He played with it until he heard the soft opening of the door. It was only a Healer, and she told him that he doesn't have to leave, but she had to run some tests. Harry lied and said that he was just going to leave anyways, and he went out of the room and into the Floo to Hogwarts.

After Harry stumbled out, he saw that Lucius Malfoy was conscious, but Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen. He walked over to the man's bedside and gave him a glass of water.

"Your son got poisoned yesterday," Harry said rather bluntly. The professor's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked softly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I don't really know any of the details, but neither does anyone else. We can only find out when he wakes up, and no one knows when that'll be."

The elder Malfoy closed his eyes and sighed. "This is terrible. Where is he?" He suddenly snapped his eyes open and scanned the empty room. Harry really didn't want to be the one to break the news, but it almost seemed like fate, if he thought of it in a weird sense.

"He's in St. Mungo's. He has a bunch of IVs in his arm and he looks terrible. When you get better, you and your wife should go and see him. I think that he'd appreciate it, even if he is unconscious." Harry replied sincerely. "And maybe if you're lucky, he'll wake up with you guys there," he added seriously. The elder Malfoy only nodded, and then Harry excused himself to leave and got up. Before he started walking, the professor called his name. He turned around and replied, "Yes?"

Professor Malfoy looked a bit hesitant, but then continued nonetheless, "Draco, he has this cat. I don't know if I'll be able to take care of it due to my work schedule. I was wondering if you could do that, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled. "Of course I can. Where is it?"

Malfoy frowned before answering, "Probably in his dorm." Harry nodded and left the elder Malfoy to be taken care of by Pomfrey.

Harry went straight to the Slytherin Common Room and realized that he has no clue where Malfoy's room was. He looked at all of the younger Slytherins lounging around, some staring at him, probably wondering why Harry Potter, of all people, was in the Slytherin Common Room. Harry asked one of them where Malfoy's dorm room was. The girl looked a little flustered, but she answered anyways. Down the corridor, make a right, and it's the fourth door on the right-hand side. Easy enough to remember.

Harry followed the directions, and then felt like he was intruding on something that he shouldn't be. Then he remembered that the elder Malfoy told him to do this. Nothing was wrong about it.

Harry slowly opened the door, and then he saw something white running across the floor. He gasped and backed up quickly. The thing jumped on him and then started nuzzling him. Harry let out a breath of relief at the realization that the thing was just Malfoy's cat. Kitten, rather.

The kitten stopped nuzzling and then backed away, looking at Harry, obviously realizing that this was not its owner. Harry had no clue how the animal behaves around strangers, and he doubted that either of the Malfoys would know, since they really don't have too many people for the cat to meet.

"Umm... Hi, little kitty. Please don't hurt me. I'm here to take care of you while your owner is ill. Trust me, I'm benign. Can you behave?" he tried to calm the cat. The thing just sat there, but started to swoosh its tail on the floor after Harry mentioned its owner. Then the cat probably deemed him okay, for it snuggled Harry's leg again. Harry smiled and hesitantly bent down to pet the kitten. It purred and arched it's back into his touch.

Harry beamed, and then the cat went back into the room. Harry followed it, and it walked over by its empty food bowl. Obviously Dra- Malfoy couldn't make it back in time to feed the cat before he got poisoned. Harry filled it with a spell, and the kitty ate and drank happily.

Harry looked around the room and noticed that it was not as dreary as the rest of Slytherin. It actually looked rather cheerful. It smelled so brilliant in here, too, like someone just showered the room with the scent of Draco Malfoy. Not that Harry knows what Malfoy smells like...

Harry looked at several pictures around the room. One was of an eleven-year old Draco Malfoy boarding the Hogwarts Express for the first time, his parents waving goodbye with tears in their eyes. The one next to it was of Malfoy and his cat snuggling in what looked like a pet store. Harry figured that it was when Malfoy had bought the kitten. He idly wondered why he bought it.

Harry was taken out of his thoughts by the little kitten rubbing against its legs. Harry pet it and said, "You have to come with me for a while, little kitty. It'll just be until your owner is better, okay?"

The kitten stopped and ran out of the room. Harry followed it and found that it was just waiting for him. Harry smiled as he went back into the room and grabbed whatever cat necessities he saw lying around the room before exiting the room and casting a locking spell on the door.

He smiled at the little kitten patiently waiting for him, and he started walking towards his room, the kitten in tow. Everyone started at him curiously, but Harry really didn't mind them for once.

When Harry stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room, girls instantly flocked the little cat, and it purred at all of the attention it was receiving. They all asked where he got it, and he just vaguely answered that he was taking care of it for a friend. They all asked who it was, but Harry pretended not to hear them as he led the little kitten into his room.

As soon as he opened the door, the cat bounded onto his bed. Harry smiled and the kitten purred at him. He set all of the kitten materials around the room, and the kitten shot over to him when he held a little toy mouse.

"You like this, little one?" Harry cooed with a smile. It swooshed its tail in response. Harry tossed the toy onto his bed, and the kitten bounded onto his bed to get the toy. It pawed the toy and nipped playfully at it, rolling around on Harry's bed the whole while. Harry let out a soft, "Awwh," as he watched the adorable kitten play. He decided to pull out his laptop to see if his Slytherin friend knew about what exactly happened to Malfoy.

When he logged on, he noticed that the Slytherin boy wasn't on now. He frowned as he joined a group of Slytherins in a chat room.

BlackStag731: Hey, what exactly happened with Draco Malfoy yesterday?

DarthVader225: He got poisoned, obviously.

SpockFTW78: I heard that it was the same arsehole that poisoned his father.

JigglySnake09: I heard that he was really close to dying, but I don't think that anyone really cares.

BlackStag731: Well, I would like to know what exactly happened. He's a friend of mine.

KitkatsRbomb4realdoe: Malfoy has a Gryffindork friend? I find that hard to believe; the fuck doesn't even have any Slytherin friends anymore.

DarthVader225: ^^ I agree. Something seems fishy here.

BlackStag731: No, I promise you that we're friends. It's just complicated.

JigglySnake09: Ohh, so Malfoy's gay? Always saw it coming.

DarthVader225: Malfoy's GAY?! BWAHAHAHA!!!! Ctfu!!!

BlackStag731: What? How are you getting this from what I said?

KitkatsRbomb4realdoe: Lol, you are really thick. Especially if you're his secret lover! XD

DarthVader225: Omg ikr! I'm dying. Haha!

JigglySnake09: Well, future Mr. Malfoy, I hope you two live happily ever after. XD

BlackStag731: *facepalm* I really shouldn't have said anything.

SpockFTW78: Well, you did. You should watch what you say around Slytherins. I thought you would've realized that by now, considering that you're Malfoy's lover, and he's the most Slytherin of us all. Lol.

KitkatsRbomb4realdoe: Ikr omg stupid Gryffindork. XD

DarthVader225: Don't be afraid of the truth, man! You know you love him, just admit it already, and we'll tell you all about what happened. *trollface*

BlackStag731: Dear Merlin help me. You sick fucks.

JigglySnake09: You're the one that won't spill the truth.

DarthVader225: ^^ Omg rite, he should just get it over with. XD

BlackStag731: OH MY GOD, I'M NOT MALFOY'S LOVER! HE'S JUST A FRIEND!!!

KitkatsRbomb4realdoe: If that's what you say... But we all know it's a lie. :)

SpockFTW78: True dat. Lol.

BlackStag731: You sick fucks...  T-T

UniversalEpicness401: Hey, Lover Boy, I know what happened to your boyfriend. No joke, I was the one that rescued him. I promise that I'll tell you the truth if you tell us he's your boyfriend. ;)

BlackStag731: ... Sure, he's my lover. -_- Now tell me what happened... please.

UniversalEpicness401: Thanks for the acceptance. Anyways, I'm Theodore Nott, and I used to be Malfoy's friend before he became a Death Eater. I was walking to my room when I heard a blood-curdling scream. So, I headed towards the sound, and finally ended up in this random room that nobody ever uses. The screams stopped, and as I opened the door, I heard the crack of Apparation. Then I saw Malfoy, and it was a terrible sight for sure. He was fucking covered in blood, most of it coming from his Dark Mark. He was breathing, and it was the only sign of life you could see. He was paler than death, almost white, and his eyes were half-open, but he was unconscious. It was the scariest shite I've ever seen in my whole damn life. So, I called some other older Slytherins and we all carried Malfoy to the Hospital Wing. Now, he's in St. Mungo's, and fighting for his life. His father woke up today, too. What a shock that must've been...

BlackStag731: Yeah, I visited Draco in St. Mungo's before, and he did look deathly pale, and he was barely breathing. He had a bunch of IVs and shite in his arm, too, it was a pretty fucked up sight.

DarthVader225: I would imagine so, Lover Boy.

As more comments about him being Malfoy's lover came up, Harry got out of the chat room and shut down his computer. He sighed, and then got ready for bed. The little kitten snuggled with him under the covers, and Harry's dreams were full of Malfoy's beautiful face and eyes...

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Over the next week and a half, Harry decided not to talk to anyone online. He didn't need all of Slytherin House trying to guess who Draco Malfoy's mysterious Gryffindor Lover Boy is. Harry then decided to write Malfoy a letter for when he woke up. He would know that his cat is under good care and he has Harry's wishes of getting better. Harry also thought that they could become friends, even if Harry thinks that the boy is attractive. But it couldn't affect their friendship, because he found Hermione attractive, and knew that she found him attractive, but they were both still just friends. Harry would just have to act like he did around Hermione.

After he wrote the letter, he decided to visit Malfoy again, and give a Healer the letter to give to him. He Flooed from the Infirmary and stumbled out into St. Mungo's. He brushed himself off as he went to Malfoy's room.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Pansy Parkinson there. She looked at him warily, but didn't say a word. Harry's cheeks redenned. Maybe Pansy was Dra- Malfoy's secret girlfriend... But he's never even seen them regard each other at all this year. Maybe there's still hope for him and Malfoy... Not that he's ever thought about that yet.

He walked over to Malfoy's bed, and immediately Parkinson spoke up. "I'm sorry about trying to give you up to the Dark Lord," she said quickly. Harry looked over to her, but she was looking at Dra- Malfoy.

"Umm... I- I forgive you." Harry replied softly. She looked up at him sharply.

"Really?" she asked, incredulous. Harry only nodded and gave her a small smile. Then he decided to ask the question that's been on his mind.

"Are you his girlfriend?"

He was surprised when Parkinson laughed. "No, no. I just came to see him. Realized how much of an asshole I've been, ignoring him like the rest of the Slytherins. He really deserves better than this." Harry nodded in agreement as he looked at Dra- Malfoy, who seemed less pale than he did before. Then Parkinson stood up and said goodbye to Harry before she left.

Harry blushed as he realized that it was just him and Malfoy now. Even when the beautiful boy was unconscious, Harry was still nervous to be around him. He set the letter on the bedside table, and sat down on the chair by the bed. Harry looked at Malfoy before deciding that it wouldn't hurt to hold his hand. Nobody would know; only him, right? Malfoy's unconscious, so he won't remember.

Harry slowly moved his hand towards Malfoy's and then softly held it. It was so soft and cold, but Harry still held onto it, warming it up. He interlaced their fingers slowly, and he knew that if Malfoy was conscious, he would never be able to do this. But here he was, holding Malfoy's hand, sitting by his bedside. He looked up at the boy, and he didn't seem disturbed by the hand on his. Harry let out a breath of relief. If Malfoy woke up now, Harry would be in deep shite.

Harry took in Malfoy's face and studied his pale lips. He felt like kissing them, but knew that Malfoy could wake up. And seeing Harry Potter's face so close when he woke up wouldn't be the best time for Harry. But Harry decided to do something else.

He leaned in closer to Malfoy's face and made sure not to wake him up. When he was assured that Malfoy wouldn't wake, Harry closed his eyes and pecked Malfoy on the cheek. He opened his eyes and noticed that Malfoy was still unconscious, but had a small smile on his face. Harry couldn't stop himself when he lent in to kiss those beautiful smiling lips. It only lasted a second before Harry pulled back, and made sure that Malfoy wasn't awake. He let out a sigh of relief when he only saw the small smile still on his face. He felt Malfoy's fingers involuntarily tighten around his. He looked at them and softly rubbed the back of Malfoy's hand with his thumb.

Harry swallowed and looked back into Malfoy's face. The small smile was fading, and he was still breathing as shallowly as he did when Harry came in. Harry wished that he could kiss those beautiful lips all day, but remembered that he had class, and that the Malfoy wouldn't appreciate it to find one Harry Potter all over his lips (and maybe even body) when he awoke. He sighed dejectedly as he untangled his fingers from Malfoy's. He looked at him again. He ran his fingers through the soft blond hair before kissing him on the forehead, and then he left.

Five days later, Harry heard that Malfoy finally woke up. He was also happy to hear that both of his parents were there when he awoke the second time, a day later. Harry decided to wait until Friday to visit with the little kitten. At least he'd have an excuse to see Malfoy.

So, on Friday, Harry finished his last class, and headed to the Infirmary to go to St. Mungo's. He told Ron and Hermione that he needed to go to the library to get a book. Thankfully, they believed him.

As he stepped into the room, he saw that Malfoy was already awake. He was reading something, and he looked up when he heard the door open. "Potter? Wasn't expecting you to come." Harry blushed as he shrugged. He held the little kitten behind his arms so Malfoy couldn't see it just yet. He walked over to the bed and smiled as he set the kitten on Malfoy's bed. The kitten immediately jumped onto Malfoy and started licking his face. Malfoy's lips turned into a smile as he started cooing the kitten.

"I just thought that you'd like to see your little kitten. It's missed you." Harry explained with a shy smile. He watched as Malfoy happily pet the kitten. He looked up at Harry with a smile.

"Thank you. I really appreciate your thoughtfulness," Malfoy said, a small blush forming on his cheeks. Harry smiled back.

"No problem," Harry answered. They held eye contact for a second before Harry looked at the kitten.

"What's its name?" Harry asked.

"Dracul." Malfoy replied as he pet the kitten lovingly. Harry nodded.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy."

"Well, now I can call the kitten a he and not 'it' anymore." Harry said with a slight grin. Malfoy laughed and Harry thought that it was the most beautiful thing he's ever heard.

"Has he been good for you?" Malfoy asked. Harry nodded as he replied.

"Yeah, everyone seems to love him. He's quite the ladies man, too. I didn't say that he's yours, though, or the arseholes probably would've killed him. I couldn't let that happen to him," Harry answered, his tone softer towards the end. Malfoy looked at him.

"Well, thanks again, Potter. I really appreciate it. I don't know what I would do without him," Malfoy said, and he pet the kitten again. He purred softly and Malfoy smiled. Harry sat down in the seat by Malfoy's bed. He flushed a bit as he realized that he sat here just a few days ago, kissing an unconscious Malfoy. He blinked to get rid of the memory.

"So, when did they say that you'll be getting out of this place?" Harry asked casually. Malfoy sighed angrily, and Harry wondered what he said wrong.

"They haven't really said even approximately when. I could get out tomorrow or ten years from now, for all I know. Bloody fuckers," Malfoy added, muttering. Harry sighed sympathetically.

"That sucks. That's how I felt when it led up to the final battle. Never knew when Voldemort would try to attack," Harry reminisced. He then sighed and got up, heading for the door.

"Wait, Potter!" Malfoy called. Harry turned around and looked at him curiously. "Yes?"

"If you're going, you should take Dracul with you." Malfoy answered quietly. Harry nodded as he came over to Malfoy's bed. Malfoy handed him the cat, and then Harry looked at him, knowing that it was a mistake. His eyes were shining beautifully as he looked up at Harry. Harry's eyes quickly glanced at Malfoy's lips, and then realized he really shouldn't have done that.

He started slowly leaning in towards Malfoy, and he couldn't stop himself. It was like he was on autopilot. He saw Malfoy's eyes flutter closed, and then he closed his own when he thought that Malfoy's weren't going to open until he got a kiss. His lips softly touched Malfoy's, and they still felt as heavenly as they did when Harry kissed them before. Now, Malfoy was responding, and the kiss lasted longer than a quick second.

Malfoy's hands came onto Harry's neck as he kissed Harry with more pressure. Harry was revelling in everything about Malfoy. His soft, beautiful lips. His hands running over his neck and into his hair. He couldn't get enough of the blond beauty. He heard the kitten meow as he jumped out of Harry's hold. Harry immediately sat on Malfoy's bed and wrapped his arms around Malfoy's waist. He kept kissing Malfoy and couldn't stop even if he wanted to, which he didn't.

After what felt like many blissful hours, Harry finally pulled back. He panted softly and he opened his eyes to see Malfoy panting as well. Malfoy opened his eyes, and Harry thought that they were the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. Then it occurred to him that he had no clue what to say now. What should he say? Oh, yeah, Malfoy, I kind of have this crush on you, so what do you want to do about it? I have no clue.

Harry looked away from the shining gray eyes and looked at the kitten sitting on the chair, looking impatient, annoyed, and murderous. It made Harry start to bust out laughing. He knew that Malfoy followed his gaze, for he started laughing as well.

"Dear Merlin!" Harry gasped out.

"Oh my god, Potter, my cat looks like he wants to kill us." Malfoy laughed. Harry wiped away his tears of mirth and looked at Malfoy. He looked so beautiful when his eyes shined like that and he was so happy.

"You know, you're so beautiful when you're like this." Harry said seriously. Malfoy stopped chuckling and looked at Harry with a blush.

"I-... What?" Malfoy asked incredulously. Harry flushed.

"I- I said that you're... b-beautiful like this." Harry stammered. He inwardly cursed himself for stammering, but knew that he couldn't hide his nervousness.

Malfoy looked at him with a glint in his beautiful gray eyes. "Like what?"

Harry flushed even darker. "Well, w-when you're laughing and happy and stuff..." he trailed off awkwardly.

"So are you," was Malfoy's reply. Harry softly gasped and smiled at Malfoy before kissing him again. This time, Malfoy pulled away.

"I don't think that you want to deal with a cranky kitty when you get to your dorm, Potter." Malfoy commented. Harry chuckled.

"Alright. But... Can you call me Harry?" he asked shyly. Malfoy nodded.

"Only if you call me Draco." he bargained.

"Sure thing, Draco." Harry then pecked Draco on the lips one more time before standing up. He picked up the annoyed kitten and then said, "Goodbye," as he headed out the door.

"Goodbye, Harry." Draco said softly.


	6. What Just Happened?

WARNINGS OF SEXUAL CONTENT!!!!

After Harry visited, Draco felt like he was in a dream world. Certainly, Harry Potter wouldn't come to see him with his cat and snog him, for Merlin's sake. There was no way in hell. It had to simply be a crazy, fantastic, realistic dream.

Except he had Dracul's fur on his bed as proof of the event. Draco couldn't believe that it wasn't a dream. Harry actually willing to snog him. Draco would often daydream about the kiss, and reminisce in every little move of Harry's heavenly mouth. He really couldn't believe that it all was real; it was like a dream come true. But what'll happen now? Will they start a relationship? Or will it just be a one-time thing?

When Draco woke up, he felt a hand in his. He groggily opened his eyes, and was pleased to see Harry there with a smile. He weakly smiled back.

"How have you been?" Harry asked with a frown. Draco slowly sat up.

"Not bad, considering all." he replied. Harry nodded, and then opened his mouth to say something. He closed it before opening it again, and this time words came out.

"What are we going to do about... This?" he asked, gesturing to their linked hands with a small nod. Draco sighed.

"I don't know. I have no clue, to be honest. What do you want to do?" Draco replied.

Harry bit his lip for a while before replying, "I was just thinking that we could keep this something between us. We can see how it works out before we tell anyone."

Draco just nodded in agreement, and then Harry's eyes flashed as he started digging in his bag on the floor. Draco peered into it curiously.

"I almost forgot; I have some make up work and shite for you. And before you complain, I will help you with it." Harry consoled as he started laying the books and parchments onto the bed. Draco groaned, but decided that he better start sooner than later. Especially if it means that the black-haired beauty will stay longer.

Draco finished his Transfiguration homework for the past two weeks within an hour and a half. Harry demonstrated how to do each spell, and was amazed at Draco's skill when it came to this particular subject. Draco only blushed as he thanked him.

Harry decided that Draco was done for the day after he read everything about the Polyjuice, and what steps Harry completed. After Harry put all of Draco's homework back into his bag, he sat on Draco's bed. He hesitantly intertwined their fingers before looking into Draco's eyes. Draco was fascinated by the bright green of Harry's extravagantly beautiful eyes.

"How do you think your parents will react to us?" Harry asked a bit hesitantly. Draco scrunched his eyebrows in thought before replying.

"I don't know. I would like to say that we would get a congrats, but I can't be positive." Harry nodded and he looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. Draco raised an eyebrow, and Harry only shrugged dismissively.

"What do you think your friends would say?" Draco decided to ask.

"I don't know, I'm not sure that I'd be getting a congrats, either. I just broke up with Ginny, so now they've all turned against me or something. But it's not like it's the first time they've done that..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know, I do or say something either Ron or Hermione don't like, and they both stop talking to me. It happened with the Philosopher's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, the Triwizard Tournament, the whole Order of the Phoenix ordeal, when we were going to defeat Voldemort... Are just some prime examples." Harry shrugged. Draco gaped.

"Well, I didn't expect that many. That sucks. Maybe you should just dump them? I mean, if they're going to treat you like that..." Draco trailed off and looked at the floor.

"Well, they have been my best mates..." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know, just do whatever makes you happy." Draco looked at Harry and then smiled. Harry smiled shyly, and he moved into Draco's arms and snuggled up to him. Draco tightened his hold on Harry.

"Thanks." Harry said softly. Draco kissed his head.

"You're welcome," he whispered.

They sat comfortably like that until Draco felt Harry's breath becoming shallower. He shook him lightly to wake him up. Harry didn't budge, so Draco sighed as he shook him a bit harder. He still didn't stir, so Draco decided to just let him be. He needed to get some rest himself as well, so he snuggled into Harry even closer as he quickly fell into a light sleep.

When Draco woke up, he felt his bed moving slightly. He groggily opened his eyes and saw Harry standing up slowly, as not to wake him up. Draco smiled. Harry turned around and saw that Draco was awake. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up." he said apologetically. Draco only grinned.

"It's fine. I was just dozing, I guess."

"Well, I was thinking of heading back; Ron and Hermione are probably worried sick. I told them I was studying at the library. It's hours later, and they've probably already noticed that I'm gone."

"They would still worry about you even if they're turned against you?" Draco asked with a frown. Harry shrugged.

"Well, yeah, I mean, they are my best mates." Draco thought about it for a minute, and then decided that it must be a Gryffindor thing. He only smiled at Harry.

Harry smiled back as he got his things packed up, and slung his bag over his arm. He leaned over and kissed Draco goodbye before he left.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

When Harry got back from St. Mungo's, he snuck back into the Gryffindor Common Room with his Invisibility Cloak. He saw Ron and Hermione there, talking very animatedly. Harry knew that he shouldn't eavesdrop, but couldn't help himself.

"Ron, where else would Harry be? I mean, he did get Malfoy's homework for when he's been gone, even if he was trying to be inconspicuous." Hermione said.

"But, 'Mione, he wouldn't ever date the bloke. He just got poisoned, and Harry's oh so friendly with his father now, but even so why would he date him now? It just doesn't make sense." Ron shook his head. "Maybe they injected a love potion into Malfoy and he tried to rape Harry?" He suggested. Harry scrunched his eyebrows in confusion at the term 'rape.'

"No, they would've been able to tell if it was a simple love potion and would've told at least Madam Pomfrey. Even if he did date Malfoy, would you support him?"

"No, not after he just broke up with Ginny. I still wouldn't support him, even if it was a while from now. Why would he want to date the stupid ferret-faced git after all he's done to us?" Ron became angrier by the second.

"It's just a theory, Ron. We have no proof. Maybe if we could just catch them..."

"Dear Merlin, my eyes would be scarred for life." Ron's face paled.

"It would still help solve our mystery. But maybe he broke up with Ginny because of Malfoy?" Hermione suggested. Ron nodded.

"I think that we should tell Ginny." Ron declared. Hermione gasped.

"No, we couldn't tell her, we're not sure about it yet, Ron! It's just a theory." she said hurriedly.

"Well, then she should be aware of the theory, just so she won't get hurt later on, and take it out on Harry." Ron countered. Hermione sighed.

"Okay, we'll tell her."

Harry rushed away from them swiftly and quietly, even though he wished he could to do the opposite. How dare they tell Ginny! Do they know what she'll do when she finds out? She'll probably try to tell Harry that she wants to go out with him again, and what is Harry supposed to say? No, sorry, I have a boyfriend? Then she'll try to kill him for turning gay after her, and ultimately "ruining her reputation."

Harry quickly opened and closed the door to his room, and then slipped his Invisibility Cloak off. He sat on his bed in frustration. He heard Draco's cat purr from the ground and he instantly felt a tad better. He knew that Draco wouldn't let Ginny do all of that to Harry. Even if he was on bedrest, his father would hear about it, and he likes Harry now, so it shouldn't be a problem.

The kitten jumped onto his bed and snuggled into him. Harry smiled as the kitten purred softly. He exhaustedly closed his eyes as he let himself fall into a dreamless sleep.

Harry woke up to a banging on his door. He mumbled sleepily as the knocking got louder. He groaned as he got up and opened the door. He saw a fuming Ginny standing there. Ron and Hermione must have told her after they didn't see Harry come back last night. Harry gulped.

"Where have you been?" she sharply said. Harry shrugged carelessly.

"Library. Studying and stuff. Why?" he answered nonchalantly. Ginny's jaw tightened.

"Why? Because you had us all worried sick! And don't pull that 'I was at the library studying' bullshit anymore; we know that you weren't there. So where were you?" she fumed.

"In here..." he answered like it was obvious.

"No you weren't. You were with Malfoy." she smartly said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Where's your proof?"

"My proof is that you broke up with me." she said pointedly.

"What does that have to do with last night?" Harry was trying to stall, but it only made Ginny angrier.

"Because you were with him! How come you wouldn't have sex with me? I'll tell you why. Because you were fucking Malfoy!" she accused. Now Harry was getting mad.

"Who even said that I'm in a relationship with him? Why are you even bothering me?" he spat.

"Because I know that I'm right for you, not Malfoy! And if you can't understand that, then I'll make you." she said threateningly.

She then shut the door behind her and shot locking spells at the door. Harry recognized a different spell as the Silencing Spell.

"What are you doing?" he queried cautiously.

"Teaching you a lesson." she said simply.

She advanced towards Harry, and he backed up until his knees hit the bed. He crawled backward onto it, but she still wouldn't back off.

"Ginny..." he warned.

She ended up in front of him, and then she started kissing him roughly. Harry tried to run off, but realized with a start that she spelled him to the bed. He resisted her insistent lips, but it was difficult because he used to love them. Now he could only think of Draco's, which made it easier to resist her.

She finally pulled away and Harry gasped for air. "Ginny," he panted, "stop. You're not doing the right thing."

She glared. "Neither are you. Now shut up." Harry opened his mouth to rebel, but almost instantly a cloth was magically tied onto his mouth. He mumbled incoherent sounds, and Ginny didn't seem to notice. She ran her hands up and down Harry's thighs, and Harry shook his head furiously.

"You should've done this with me before, Harry, or I wouldn't have forced it now." she sneered. Harry made a whining noise, but she didn't seem to care. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down slowly. Harry made more of a distressed noise as she pulled down his boxers to reveal his cock. Harry tightly closed his eyes and kept shaking his head. She rubbed his cock and he jumped nearly ten feet in the air. He kept making distressed noises as she continued.

"Just think, I get to take your virginity, not that ferret Malfoy." she said maliciously.

Harry groaned in pain as she kept tugging on his cock. She thought that it was pleasure and she smirked.

"I always knew that you would like it, Harry." she said. Harry shook his head.

She spelled his shirt off as she stopped her handjob. She rubbed her hands all over Harry's chest and Harry tried to back away from her touch, but couldn't move another inch. She started licking him all over and he made another distressed noise.

When she felt she was done licking Harry's body, she spelled her own clothes off. Harry's eyes widened in fear as he realized what was happening next. He shook his head and again tightly closed his eyes.

"Look at me." Ginny commanded. Harry shook his head. "I said look at me." When Harry shook his head again, she slapped him across the face, and his eyes instantly opened in shock and fear.

"That's more like it." she said, smirking. Harry wished that he could slap her smirk right off of her smug face.

She then positioned herself over Harry's cock and he again shut his eyes tightly, hoping to Godric Gryffindor that she wouldn't notice. He felt her encase him, and it felt so wrong. He wished that he could throw her off of him.

She started moving and Harry bit his lip as to not cry out in pain. As she rode him more, she started moaning in obvious pleasure. Harry was moaning in despair. He felt so used. His cock never hardened, but he figured that Ginny really didn't care. She just wanted to be a bitch and take his virginity.

When she finally orgasmed, Harry winced at what he felt. Then he realized with a start that he could have gotten her pregnant. But he didn't cum, so that means that she can't get pregnant... Right? Harry's mind was filled with worry as she panted, leaning against Harry. He was panting in anxiety.

When her breathing became normal, she cleaned up her cum and spelled their clothes back on. She untied Harry's cloth on his mouth slowly, and then Harry asked the question on his mind.

"Have you ever thought of the fact that you could get pregnant?" he blurted. She nodded.

"Of course I did. I know that you're going to come back for me after this, so I cast protection spells. We're not ready for children yet, Harry." she replied smartly. Harry scoffed.

"I'm never going to have children with you." he spat. She glared at him.

"That's what you think now, Harry. Believe me, I will have your children one day." And with that, she walked out of the room.

Harry felt his ropes disappear and immediately fell onto his bed, his head by the foot of the bed. He rolled onto his stomach as he began crying.

What would Draco think of him? Was he easy? Was he dirty? Was he a slut? Was he a whore? Would he not be good enough anymore? Would Draco say that their relationship wasn't working? Would Draco go back to hating him? Would his father hate him for breaking Draco's heart?

How would this effect his relationship with the Weasley family? Would they never talk to him again? Would they stop loving him? Would they hate him? Would they turn against him? Would Ginny end up pregnant because her spells were too weak? What would happen to the child?

Harry had no clue what just happened, and he was filled with anxiety about the outcome of it. He didn't even know what to call it. He couldn't call it sex because he thought that people did it out of love. What else is there? Harry just kept crying until he exhausted himself and fell asleep.


	7. What Crawled Up His Arse and Died?

Harry woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep. His mind was filled with worry. He cast a Tempus Charm, and the time was 4:45. Harry sighed as he set his alarm for later and tried to go back to sleep.

When Harry woke up to his alarm, he debated skipping class today. Then he realized that if he did, he wouldn't be able to help Draco with his homework because he wouldn't understand it. He groaned as he got up and took a shower.

As he finished, he gave Dracul some food and water. He pet the little kitten before leaving and drearily going to eat breakfast.

At the table, everyone acted like nothing happened. In a way it made him relieved, but in another, it made him angry. At least they didn't bring up Draco, which was Harry's biggest fear.

All throughout the day, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny acted as innocent as a newborn. Harry really didn't know how to react. Should he mention what happened? He decided not to, so after Defense Against the Dark Arts, he was the first one out. He went straight to St. Mungo's to talk to Draco. The whole way there, he was debating whether or not to tell Draco about Ginny's action or not. In the end, he decided not to. He couldn't bring up something like this only a few days into their relationship.

"Hey." he said as he stepped into Draco's room. He noticed that Draco was sleeping, so he smiled as he sat down on the chair next to his bed. He stared at him and took in everything about the blond. The faint freckles on his cheeks, his pale eyelashes, his silky hair, his nice lips...

Draco turned in his sleep and mumbled something that vaguely sounded like, "Harry." Harry thought he may have been hearing things, though, so he dismissed it. But Draco spoke again, and this time Harry could clearly hear what he said. "Harry."

Harry's eyes widened as he watched Draco. He kept tossing and turning, and Harry wondered if he should wake him up. He said, "Harry, no!" and shot up instantly, his eyes fluttering open. He immediately looked to his right and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Harry there.

Harry sat on his bed, albeit a bit warily, and put his arms around the blond boy. Draco then started crying into his chest and clutched Harry's shirt.

"Harry, don't ever leave me." he said through his tears. Harry held him tighter in his arms.

"I won't." Harry replied. Draco's clutches got tighter as he sobbed harder. Harry held him until his cries turned into soft sniffles. Then Draco looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes and a sheepish look.

"Sorry I overreacted. I just didn't want... that to happen." Draco shivered at the memory. Harry reached up and stroked his cheek.

"You didn't overreact. Do you want to tell me about the dream?" Harry suggested. Draco hesitated before nodding.

"Well, I don't remember everything, but you were there, and you were being taken away by... Him. The Dark Lord. He was going to kill you, and he was going to do it in the Manor while he forced me to watch. I was so afraid because it all felt so real. I thought I was going to lose you, and I couldn't deal with that." Draco then slipped his arms around Harry. Harry returned the embrace, and revelled in the smell that was purely... Draco. He held onto him until Draco was perfectly soothed.

"Thank you." Draco said softly. Harry smiled at him.

"You're welcome." Harry replied.

"Do I have to do any homework today?" Draco asked with a frown. Harry gave him a sad look.

"Yeah, sorry. I don't want you to be confused when you get back to class. By the way, do you know when you're getting out of here?" Harry said.

"Oh, yeah, the Healers told me that I'll be out in two weeks. By then, they think that they may know the potion that the guy used." Draco said happily. Harry smiled.

"That's great! I hope that they find out who did this to you and your father."

"Me too," mumbled Draco.

After Harry went over everything that Draco missed, he decided to leave, as it was past nine. He gave Draco a kiss before leaving for the night. He slipped his Invisibility Cloak on after he Flooed out of St. Mungo's.

As he stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry didn't see anyone, so he took his Invisibility Cloak off. He started walking towards his room, and was shocked as he felt someone pull him into a room.

He was shoved into a wall and the person that took him was radiating anger. Harry panted in fear and anxiety.

"Harry, where have you fucking been?" the boy fumed. Harry recognized the voice.

"Ron?" he asked. The boy huffed.

"No, Merlin." he answered sarcastically. Harry sighed.

"Well, what's up with all of this?" Harry asked.

"I want to know where you've been going, Harry. You haven't been at the library, where you said you would, and you weren't in your room, either. You haven't been anywhere. So I want to know where you've been." he said with a hint of malice. Harry gulped.

"I- I've been at St. Mungo's." he answered. Ron snorted.

"Why would you go there?"

"I had to help D- Malfoy with his homework he missed. His father asked me to." Harry answered. He hoped that Ron didn't notice the slip.

"Oh, yes, Lucius Malfoy. You've been friendly with him ever since you hired him. Why?"

"Honestly, it's none of your business, Ron. Just shove off." Harry said as he pushed Ron. But Ron was a lot stronger and pinned Harry to the wall again.

"You're not going anywhere. I know that you're up to something." Harry growled.

"I'm not up to anything, Ron!"

Harry then quickly pulled out his wand and stunned Ron. Ron cried out in outrage and Harry glared at him.

"I don't know what's gotten into you and Ginny lately, but I don't like it. I really don't appreciate what you're trying to do, Ron."

"You'll regret this, Harry." Ron scowled. Harry left him there. He knew that this wasn't going to end up well, but he had to do what he had to do. He stormed into his room and immediately fell on his bed, falling into a restless sleep.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Over the next week, Draco was getting better and better. Harry was helping him with homework, and it seemed that they may keep their relationship going for at least a while longer.

Then, one day, Draco noticed that Harry didn't come. It must've been a weekend, because Harry usually didn't visit during the weekends, so Draco shook it off. But after the weekend, Draco started to get worried. He hasn't even heard from Harry. He missed the black-haired beauty's presence even more than he would ever admit to.

As a few more days passed, Draco got more anxious. Why wasn't Harry coming? Was his relationship just a- dream? Draco's heart clenched. It wasn't a dream, and he knew that for a fact. At least that's what he told himself.

Finally, after his last anxiety-filled week in St. Mungo's, Draco returned to school. He was glad that his first class was with the Gryffindors. He wanted to demand a response from Harry at first, but then decided that it was best to have a more calm approach.

When he saw Harry sitting at their table in Potions, Harry only gave him one glance. It carried contempt, something Draco wasn't used to in the green orbs anymore. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Hello, Harry." he said kindly.

"Oh, so it's 'Harry' now, is it?" Harry snapped. Draco's eyes widened in shock as his brows furrowed in misunderstanding.

"What are you talking about?" he asked anxiously.

"What do you mean, 'What are you talking about?' What am I talking about?! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Harry growled. Draco's eyebrows furrowed even more.

"Um... No, I don't. Care to elaborate?" Draco replied. Harry sighed in frustration.

"No. I know you're lying. You're not this stupid. The potions must've gotten to you." he answered stiffly.

"What in Merlin's name made you act like this?" Draco asked exasperatedly.

Harry looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You know what." he spat.

"No, I don't." Draco stressed.

"Yes, you do." Harry replied, a sneer forming on his face.

"If I did, then why would I be asking?" Draco said, his anger rising, but not daring to show it.

"I don't know, and I don't care. Just don't talk to me, unless it's about the potion." Harry declared, crossing his arms.

Draco narrowed his eyes a bit, but then sighed in defeat.

"Fine. What have you done while you haven't visited me for reasons only you know?"

Harry had the audacity to glare, but Draco kept firm.

Harry then explained all Draco needed to know (about the potion, that is), and showed him which stage they were at in the Polyjuice process. Draco watched him with helpless eyes. What did he do that made Harry act like this?

After a Double Potions, in which Draco couldn't get another word about the subject out of his mouth, they had Defense Against the Dark Arts. Draco could've killed himself.

As his father walked into the room, the students went silent. "Hello, class. Draco, it's nice to have you back." He hesitantly smiled, and Draco grinned back.

"Thank you." he replied. 'At least someone appreciates me being back.' he thought.

"Today, we will again be learning how to create a fully corporeal Patronus. Now, who is already able to create one?" All of the Gryffindor students, along with most of the Slytherins, raised their hands. Draco wasn't surprised.

"Now, who is not able to cast a fully corporeal Patronus?" Draco and a few other Slytherins hesitantly raised their hands. Lucius frowned as he contemplated the situation. Then he nodded.

"Very well, then. I will have some students teach the others how to produce one. You may choose your partners." Lucius then sat down and watched the students.

Those words filled Draco's soul with despair. He would never learn how to cast a Patronus now with a Gryffindork teaching him. As all of the Slytherins paired up, Draco sat there, looking pointedly at the wall. Then, Merlin must've been sending down an angel, for he heard someone call, "Malfoy!" He looked over in the voice's direction.

"Yes, Granger?" Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we were wondering if you would us want to teach you." she said with a sweet kindness that reminded Draco of Umbridge.

"Uhh, sure. It's not like there's a line of people offering to be my partner at the moment." Granger smiled as he warily moved all of his materials to the Golden Trio's table. He didn't dare to sit down. The Chosen One and the Weasel were both staring out into space with a disagreeing look. Granger noticed that, but didn't say anything.

"So, I assume you're the one who's going to teach me?" Draco queried with a raised eyebrow. She looked at the two boys and sighed in disapproval.

"No, I'm not, but Harry is." Granger stated.

"What?" Harry blinked in confusion. Draco tried in vain to take control of his emotions towards the raven-haired beauty.

"Yes, you're the best at it, so why not teach the worst?" she said with, surprisingly, no hint of malice in her tone.

Harry grumbled a response, but got up and led Draco to an open space in the classroom anyways. He gave Draco a weird look before he spoke.

"You know what you're doing. Just think of a happy memory and say the incantation."

Draco scoffed. "It's not as easy as you portray it, I'm afraid."

"Well, that's all you do. Now go."

Draco thought of something that made him happy. What made him happy? When Harry kissed him. When Harry held him after his nightmare. When Harry laughed with him. When Harry studied with him. When Harry held his hand. When Harry comforted him.

But when did that Harry come to be this one? Had it been all a dream? What happened to make him like this?

As Draco was thinking, he never realized that he was staring into the green eyes of his affection. He never realized the faint blush that appeared on Harry's face, either.

Draco got himself together as he said, "Expecto Patronum." As expected, only a few shimmers came out of his wand. Draco sighed in defeat. If only Harry was his again...

"Well, it's progress." Harry said. Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It was better than the last time you tried, which I assume was the last Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson."

"Oh," was Draco's weak reply.

"Try again." Harry instructed.

Draco mumbled in disdain as he said, "Expecto Patronum." Again, only a shimmer appeared, and this time it was dimmer. Harry sighed in disappointment.

"No, listen, you have to think of a very happy memory in order for the spell to work. Now try again." Harry told him. Draco rolled his eyes and thought about all of the times Harry was with him, even if they didn't make him happy now.

"Expecto Patronum." he said. Again, shimmers came out, but they were brighter, much like the first time.

"Well, it was an improvement. Maybe think of a different memory... Something more powerful." Harry instructed and nodded more toward himself.

Draco took a deep breath before he thought of the time that his parents openly told him that they care about him. He closed his eyes, relishing in the happiness, as he said, "Expecto Patronum."

He opened his eyes to see a silvery snake on the ground. He backed up quickly, consequently running into a desk, and yelled out in fright.

The snake vanished in a shimmer of light, and then he started laughing. He was scared of his own Patronus. How ridiculous was that? Why didn't he think that the snake was his Patronus?

However, none of that mattered, for the rest of the class laughed as well. It was such a joyous thing to see people join in his laughter, even if it was at his own expense.

As everyone's laughter died down, and chatter again consumed the classroom, Draco looked at Harry, who had a soft smile on his lips. He quickly became impassive.

"That was great. What memory did you use?" Harry asked.

"I'm pretty sure you don't care." Draco replied, raising his nose in the air.

Harry huffed. "I'm pretty sure I do."

Draco gave him a doubtful look. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Even if you did, I wouldn't bother to tell you. You can't tell me what I want to know."

Harry huffed again, and then looked into Draco's eyes. It seemed to Draco that he was breaking on the inside, and Draco might be the cause of that misery. Though, it seemed as though Harry was fighting against the pain.

Harry sighed as he looked away. "You really have no clue what you did? How could you not?" Harry asked himself quietly. Draco raised an eyebrow, but Harry stayed quiet.

Harry then shook his head, and went over to sit with the rest of the Golden Trio. They acknowledged him with a smile, but Harry only weakly smiled back, and didn't speak to them.

Draco stayed put, and sat down at the desk he ran into. He ran his hands over his face as he sighed to himself. What was up with Harry? Why should he know what happened between them? Why couldn't he remember if it affected Harry so badly?

As class dismissed, Harry went up to talk to his father. Draco didn't bother to stop, and made his way to the greenhouse swiftly.

When he got there, he was greeted by a smiling Luna Lovegood.

"Hello, Draco. It is rather nice to have you back." she commented. Draco weakly smiled back.

"Thanks. Hey, do you know what's been up with H- Potter lately?" Draco decided to ask.

"It seems that he is sad over a recent heartbreak." she answered simply. "Why?"

"Just wondering, that's all." Draco replied. She smiled as they started working with the poisonous holly branch. They had to wear protective gloves and eyewear.

After they finished, it was finally time for lunch. Draco, as usual, snagged an apple and headed back to his rooms. When he got there, he saw the little kitten sitting there licking his paws on his bed. He looked up at Draco and bounded on him. Draco was overjoyed at the sight of the frisky kitten, but it reminded him of his time with Harry.

"Do you know what got Harry's knickers in a twist, Dracul?" Dracul looked at Draco sadly and then nuzzled up to him. He willed himself not to cry.

"I just don't understand. Was it something I said? Was it something I did? I mean, everything was going so well, and then he doesn't visit and gets all hostile towards me. It just doesn't make sense." Draco complained, his voice starting to crack.

"I just want to be Harry's again. I hate being so miserable like this. Oh, Dracul..." He started sobbing softly, and then reminded himself not to cry. With all of his Malfoy self-control, he stopped his incessant and foolish sobbing. After dinner he could cry his heart out, but now is not the time.

He took a few calming breaths before he checked his reflection in a mirror. He scowled at his slightly redenned eyes and pink cheeks. His hair was a mess, so he combed it before leaving the kitten to go to class.

As Transfiguration started, Professor Dashwood smiled at the students.

"Hello, class. Today, we will learn how to Transfigure Muggle cellular devices into a Muggle computer. It seems difficult, and it is, but if you say the incantation correctly, you shall pass with good marks. Now, the incantation is, 'Technicitate Lenimentus.' Please repeat."

"Technicitate Lenimentus," the class repeated. Dashwood grinned in appreciation.

"Very well. Begin with the devices on your desks. The wand movement is the making of a minuscule number eight."

The class started doing the spell on the device and, as expected, Draco was the first one to do it correctly. Dashwood was completely thrilled.

"I thought I was missing someone these past few weeks." she said to him with a cordial wink.

"Um, Professor Dashwood, would you mind teaching me the spells that I missed? I learned most of them when I was at St. Mungo's, but there are still a few that I think I need to learn." Draco said.

"Oh, no problem, Mr. Malfoy. I will make an appointment as soon as I can." Dashwood said with a grin.

"Thank you, Professor." Draco replied. As she walked away, he again practiced the spell. He was successful every time, and idly wondered when he became so talented in this particular subject.

After class, Dashwood told Draco that the next few days would be okay for her. He smiled gratefully as he realized that she wanted to start tomorrow. Not that he's a procrastinator, but he would like his personal time tonight in his room.

Charms was basically the same routine as Transfiguration, except that Draco was not the top in the class. After an uneventful Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures, Draco headed immediately to his room.

As he stepped in, Dracul was waiting at the door. Draco picked him up as he went over and sat on his bed. As soon as he did, the tears started pouring out.

His mind was filled with unease and anxiety. He actually wanted a real relationship with the Gryffindor. A relationship that he hoped would last longer than a week. One that didn't end so suddenly and confusingly.

Then Draco noticed a piece of parchment on his desk that he didn't remember being there before. He slowly got up and looked at the parchment. It seemed to be a letter addressed to... him. He cautiously grabbed it as he sat back down on his bed to read it. It wrote:

'Dear Draco,

I feel like a coward putting this all in a letter, but I can't tell you in person. It would only make my life more miserable than it already is.

You really hurt my feelings, you know. What you said distressed me so much, I can't even explain how it feels. When you walked into Potions today, you looked so happy to see me, and I knew that it was just one of your tricks to lure me back to you even after all of the vile things you've said.

I know you're saying that you can't remember what you said, but I just don't understand why. I thought that breaking it off with me wasn't something you could easily forget. So, when you said that, I was confused beyond belief. I still am, to be frank.

I was thinking that maybe we could try to figure out why you can't remember. I mean, there must be a reason behind all of this madness. I'm pretty sure that you must be confused as well, so maybe we can put two and two together, and see what happens.

Just tell me when you're available.

Thanks,  
Harry Potter'

Draco gaped as he reread the letter several times. Draco was surprised at the fact that it sounded so... genuine.

What did Harry think he could do? Draco only wants to know what happened, but Harry won't tell him. He just wants Harry back, but it's not possible anymore.

However, now with this letter, both of those may be able to come true.

So, Draco penned a simple letter of consent to Harry before he went to sleep with his little ball of fur.


	8. Exhuming the Truth

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall for dinner when his new owl, who delivered Draco the letter, came back. He easily grabbed the letter on her leg before giving the owl a piece of his toast. She happily nibbled on it.

'Harry,

I accept your offer to try and figure this out. The only time I will be available is next week, for I have much homework to make up now. Thanks for that.

-Draco Malfoy'

Harry narrowed his eyes at the implied sarcasm, but thought that Draco really wanted to figure this out. Harry already has a lot planned out.

He already asked McGonagall to use Dumbledore's Pensieve, and she gladly let him. He learned how to put one of his own memories into a Pensieve during the Death Eaters' trials.

Over next week, Harry was nervous about the meeting with Draco. During class, Draco was as impassive as ever. He barely talked to Harry, and Harry started to worry about it. Now, it was time to try to figure out what happened, and Harry felt more nervous than when he was facing Voldemort.

As the door opened, Harry looked over to see Draco coming in. Harry couldn't help the waves of feelings that came over him when he saw the beautiful boy. He wanted to hug and kiss him, but knew that it wasn't possible any longer. Maybe a few weeks ago, but not now.

"Hello." Draco said flatly.

"Hi." Harry replied.

"What's this all about?" Draco questioned, nodding towards the Pensieve. Harry blinked nervously.

"Um, I was going to put the memory of... what happened in there so you could see. You might be able to remember." Harry said. Draco nodded as he walked over to the Pensieve and looked into it.

"Did you put it in yet?" he asked.

"No. I was waiting for you to come." Harry answered. Draco only nodded.

Harry put his wand up to his head and thought of the memory. He closed his eyes, and slowly, he felt it being pulled out of his head as a shimmering liquid. He's gotten used to the weird feeling after the third time or so.

He opened his eyes and put the memory into the Pensieve. It swirled around, and then Harry put his head in along with Draco.

The memory quickly faded into view. It showed Draco's hospital room, and he was sitting on his bed while Harry was on the seat next to his bed.

"Harry," Draco said. "I don't think that this is working out."

Harry looked up at him and furrowed his brows. "What?"

"I've realized that you're the same arrogant git that you were before. You haven't changed. You still love all of the fame, you still love being the Chosen One. You don't care about me, who you've only taken care of because my father told you to. You only care about your friends and I know that you could care less about me." Draco said harshly. Harry's face looked scandalized.

"No, Draco, that's not true! I do care about you, and you know that I haven't even talked to my friends in a while."

"You're lying." Draco spat. "You're a selfish bastard. I know it. I'm not an idiot. You're only using me so you could humiliate me later on. Your feelings are fake, and I don't believe that you even wanted to be here or start this relationship."

"Draco, that's not true. You know that I care about you more than I care about my friends. They've been arseholes while you've been by my side. I just don't understand why you're saying this."

"I'm saying this because that's what I've gathered. Now listen to me, Potter," he spat the name like it burned. "I don't want to see you here anymore. You make me sick. Just leave now before I punch you in your stupid face."

Harry stood up and looked at him in disbelief. "Draco..." he tried.

"Just leave me the fuck alone, Potter!" he yelled. Harry's eyes filled with unshed tears as he stormed out of the room.

Harry then felt himself leaving the Pensieve as the memory faded away.

When he looked over to Draco, he saw that his eyes were filled with tears. He looked at Harry, and he saw the pain in his beautiful grey eyes.

"Harry, I- I... I don't remember saying that. I never believed any of that. I don't understand. I liked you and I don't know why I would ever say that. I'm so confused." Draco sat down on the floor and rubbed his hands over his face in distress.

Harry cautiously sat down next to him. "Draco, I still don't understand why you can't remember. This is so confusing. Do you think that McGonagall might be able to help?" he suggested.

Draco looked over at him with dejected eyes. "I don't know. I would like to think so."

Harry nodded, and then looked at the wall. He was so confused at why Draco couldn't remember what he did.

"If it's worth anything, I'd like to say that I still like you, even if you have been a bastard lately." Draco said. Harry looked over at him in shock, and saw that Draco was looking at the floor and his cheeks were a light pink.

"I still like you, too, but we have to figure out what exactly happened before we can do anything." Harry said with a sigh.

"Maybe someone cast the Imperious Curse on me." Draco suggested.

"But who?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe the arsehole that poisoned me, but I doubt it. Has anyone had suspicions about us?"

"Yeah. Ron and Hermione have. They told Ginny, and she-" but Harry stopped before he could say any more. He didn't even know how to say it.

After a moment of silence, Draco spoke with a concerned tone. "What did she do?"

"Sh- She... Umm, I- I don't know, exactly." Harry replied sheepishly.

"You don't know?" Draco repeated in confusion.

"Yeah, I mean," Harry sighed. "I don't know."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, of course, but what does that-" Harry stopped. "No, I- I can't show you that."

"Why not?" Draco asked cautiously.

"B- Because I'm n- naked."

"What? Why would you be naked? Did she rape you or something?"

There's that term again. 'Rape.'

"Umm, w- what's rape?" Harry asked, feeling stupid.

"You don't know what rape is?" Draco asked incredulously. Harry shook his head, and Draco sighed.

"Rape is when someone forces you to have sex with them against your will."

Harry thought about it, and it fit what happened exactly. He gulped before he answered, "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"So... After the Weaslette found out about us from Granger and Weasley, she came and raped you." Draco summarised, his anger rising with each word. Harry nodded.

"How did it happen?" It seemed like Draco was trying to keep from lashing out at him, which comforted Harry more than he thought it should have.

"Uh, she came into my room and was pissed that I've been gone, and she wanted to know what I've been doing. I said I was studying, which, technically, I was, but she didn't believe me. Then she blabbed on about her being the perfect one for me and not you, and it was stupid. Then she just came at me and tied me to the bed and..." Harry took a shaky breath to calm himself. Getting worked up is not an option now. "She raped me." he ended meekly. Draco scowled harshly at the floor.

"That's bloody pathetic. What a bitch. I'm going to kill her, I swear to Merlin. What about Weasley? Granger? Did they do anything?" Draco asked sharply.

"Um," Harry gulped. "Ron shoved me into a room and demanded to know what's going on. I just told him that I was helping you with your homework because your father said so, but it was actually because I wanted to get to know you." Harry's cheeks redenned at the statement.

"Anyway, he said I was up to something and I snapped and body-bound him. I left him there, which I really don't think it was the best thing to do now that I think about it..." Harry sighed shakily.

"Did he say anything... threatening to you?" Draco asked through gritted teeth.

"Umm, all I think he said was that I'll regret-" Harry's eyes widened in shock. "It was probably him."

"You're saying that Weasley cast the Imperious on me? I doubt it, he's so bloody stupid he probably can't even spell his own bloody name." Draco spat.

"That doesn't matter when you cast an Unforgivable. You have to mean them or else it won't work." Harry said, reminiscing in the night in the Department of Mysteries.

"I take it you learned that from my aunt." Draco said. Harry looked at him in shock.

"Yeah, I did. How did you know?"

"She had to teach me in sixth year."

All fell quiet as the two reminisced in their own little worlds for a moment. Then, Harry stood up.

"Come on, let's visit McGonagall." he said. He helped Draco up and blushed at how close he was before heading to McGonagall's office, a fuming Draco in tow.

As they walked through the corridors, the few people there stared. Harry really didn't care. The only thing bothering him was the fact that he couldn't hold Draco's hand, no matter how much he wanted to, and how much anger radiated from the boy.

Harry said the password to the gargoyle ("Heartstring"), and it lept aside. Harry glanced back at Draco, who seemed to have calmed down quite a bit, before he started climbing the spiral staircase. When they got to the office, Harry stopped to look at Draco. He smiled encouragingly at Harry, and all Harry wanted to do was kiss him, but he couldn't take the risk. He sighed as he turned and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came McGonagall's voice. Harry slowly opened the door to find McGonagall at her desk. She raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Please don't tell me that you two were in another fight," said McGonagall exasperatedly. Harry shook his head.

"We actually have a problem that we think you may be able to solve for us." McGonagall looked doubtful.

"And that may that problem be, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"We think that someone may have used the Imperious Curse on Draco." Harry said boldly. If she was shocked at the use of Draco's first name, then she had a great way of hiding it.

"That is a serious accusation, Mr. Potter; someone could be expelled. Do you have any leads on who you think it may be?"

"Yes, we do." Harry answered.

"Well, who?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, Ron and Ginny Weasley are suspects. Maybe even Hermione, but we can't be sure yet." Harry replied, shifting every now and then.

"How could you suspect those three when they are your best friends, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked curiously.

Harry then went into all of the events after Draco and he got together until now. After some encouragement from Draco, Harry told McGonagall about what Ginny did. She was shocked and looked scandalized.

"You do realize that there are serious punishments for Ms. Weasley because of her actions?" she questioned when he finished.

Harry gulped, but nodded.

"Well, Mr. Potter, they all seem very liable to cast the curse on Mr. Malfoy. Have you talked to them about any of this?" she asked softly. Harry shook his head as his gaze shifted to the floor.

"I think that may be what you need to figure this out, Mr. Potter." she said. She then turned her attention to Draco.

"Oh, yes, and Mr. Malfoy, you should go to Madam Pomfrey to see if someone did cast the Imperious on you. She is rather trained in that. Now, both of you, carry on. We shall know the ultimate punishment on Ms. Weasley after you find out who cast the curse, since it might have been her." she concluded.

Both boys nodded as they left the room. When they got past the gargoyle, Harry stopped to look at Draco. He noticed the flickers of hope now ignited in those beautiful grey eyes of his. Harry desperately wanted to kiss him, but knew that if he did it could ruin what they have, and Harry didn't want to take the risk on someone he liked this much.

"Do you want to go to Pomfrey's now?" Harry asked, breaking the silence. Draco only nodded and then they started towards the Hospital Wing, not speaking another word. Harry still had the urge to hold his hand, but again went against it.

"Hello, boys, what can I do for you? Did you get into another fight? You don't look battered up." Pomfrey said, examining the two.

"No, Madam Pomfrey, we didn't get into a fight. We just think that I've been afflicted with the Imperious Curse." Draco said. Pomfrey nodded.

"Very well. Please sit here, Mr. Malfoy." she instructed. Draco sat down. She started poking her wand all over Draco and he grimaced a few times. When she finally stopped, Draco looked a tad relieved.

"Well, you two are right; the Imperious Curse has been afflicted. It was used on you about a week after you woke up from the potion." Pomfrey concluded. Harry and Draco looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, thank you, Madam Pomfrey, I appreciate it." Draco said. She nodded as the two boys left the room.

"So, Draco, I was thinking that you should be with me when I talk to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny." Harry said. Draco looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you an idiot or what? I'm sorry, but come on. Let's think logically here. Me, Draco Malfoy, walking with you, Harry Potter, in the Gryffindor Common Room, of all places! How wrong does that sound?" Draco ranted.

"Well, you could just use my Invisibility Cloak." Harry suggested with a shrug.

"Oh." Draco replied. "You really would trust me with that?"

"I would trust you with my life." Harry answered solemnly.

Draco looked at him incredulously as his cheeks reddened. He then gave Harry an exquisite smile as he said, "Alright, let's do this."

Harry gave him his Invisibility Cloak, as he always keeps it in hand, and Draco disappeared in a shimmer. Harry grinned as he said, "Let's go."

Harry was careful to make sure that Draco was still behind him. If Harry didn't hear Draco's footsteps, he would call Draco's name, and he would always answer with a "Yes?"

Eventually, Draco's hand snuck into his.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry as if Draco were insane. Harry thought he shrugged.

"Well, it's better than having you call out my name every five seconds." he said reasonably. Harry only rolled his eyes as he kept going to the Gryffindor Common Room.

When they got there, Harry shushed to Draco and then greeted the Fat Lady cordially. He gave her the password ("Flobberworm") and then stepped into the room, hoping that Draco followed. He saw Ron and Hermione cuddling on a couch while Ginny was on another chair. He felt Draco's hand tighten around his and smiled slightly before going to greet the three.

"Hey, guys." Harry greeted. He sat in the chair opposite of Ginny and let go of Draco's hand, certain that he wouldn't leave.

"Hey, Harry." they greeted.

Harry thought about how to bring up the situation nicely. Should he just be blunt about it or vague?

"So, what's up?" Ron said. Harry shrugged.

"Umm, do you think that I could talk to you guys in private?" Harry asked nervously.

They all nodded as they stood up, and walked into an empty room down the hall. Harry had never felt as nervous before in his life as he did now. They all sat down in chairs in the room, which were conveniently in a circle.

They all gave Harry questioning looks, and Harry gulped. "Relax, Harry," whispered Draco in his ear. Harry took a calming breath before speaking.

"Look, guys, I wanted to talk to you about the whole thing with Draco a few weeks ago." Harry gulped as he continued. "I know that you had suspicions about us. I also know that you know he broke up with me a fortnight ago. I started talking to him recently, and we found out something interesting." Harry observed their faces, but only saw impassiveness.

"Granger looks anxious." Draco whispered in his ear.

"We found out that he was afflicted with the Imperious Curse. Since you guys have been wary about the whole Draco ordeal, I thought that it might be one of you." All of their faces immediately looked scandalized, and they all immediately spluttered in indignation. Harry internally sighed. This was going to be a difficult battle to fight.

When they all calmed down, Ron was the first to speak. "How could you think of us as suspects?!"

Harry rolled his eyes in irritation. "I already said so."

Then they all became quiet and looked at the floor sheepishly. When Harry knew that no response was coming from any of them, he sighed in frustration.

"If you're not going to admit to anything, I'll move on to something else. How about what Ginny did." Harry glowered at her. She looked up at him defiantly as Ron and Hermione shared a look of confusion. Harry observed the other two's looks, and sighed in disproval.

"My, my. I thought you would've told them about this by now, Ginny." Harry drawled. Ginny's eyes became frightened for a split second as Ron and Hermione's confused expressions turned to Harry.

"What did she do?" Hermione asked. Ron only gulped.

Harry closed his eyes as he whispered, "She raped me."

Both Ron and Hermione shot their heads towards Ginny. The younger Gryffindor cowered under their heated glares.

"Ginny... Why?" Ron asked. Ginny sighed shakily.

"I- I was jealous. After you told me that Harry was involved with Malfoy, I got so angry, I-" Ginny's voice was cut off by Harry's snort.

"Raped me." Harry finished. "Just so you take my virginity before Draco could. Just so you could try to get me to love you again. Do you even realize how bloody selfish that was? I refused to have sex with you before that, and then I move on to Draco and you rape me. How bloody fantastic is that? I got hurt just because you wanted to be a bitch."

At that, Ron immediately jumped up. "Don't you dare talk to her like that!" he yelled, his ears tingeing red. Harry stood up as well and glowered at Ron.

"I have every right to. She bloody raped me." Harry stressed the word. "Do you expect me to be nice?" Ron narrowed his eyes at him.

"That's how you've been acting since the incident." he replied. Harry huffed.

"That's because I had no bloody clue what anyone's reaction would be when I told them. I thought that I would get pushed away by you," Harry jabbed him in the chest harshly. "and your family." Harry jabbed him harder. "Because why? Because I have no other loving family besides them. I didn't even know what extent Ginny's actions went to until today." Harry glared at him. He then backed away and looked at the others.

"If one of you Imperioused Draco, then just tell me. I'm aggravated enough, so it won't make much of a difference." Harry said exhaustedly.

Hermione stood up shakily and warily met Harry's eyes.

"I- I did it." she said. Harry's eyes darkened a fraction.

"Why?" was his only question.

Hermione took a shaky breath. "I didn't want you to fall for him and then realize that Malfoy set you up for humiliation."

Harry glanced at her for a long while, and then slumped down in his chair, Ron and Hermione slowly following suit.

Harry sighed as he looked at the three Gryffindors sitting in front of him. They were all looking at him anxiously. Harry's jaw clenched.

"I can't believe you three. You're worse than the deceitful Slytherins themselves, and yet you claim to be my best friends. Best friends don't do things like this." Harry bit his lip as to not scream. His voice was becoming rather scratchy.

"But, Harry, best friends look after each other." Hermione said.

"They do, but they actually talk to their best friend before doing anything." Harry snapped.

Hermione's face fell. "Harry, I-" Harry only stood up and glared at her.

"Don't. I can't deal with any of you anymore." Harry then walked to the door and opened it. He faced the three again, and his expression was morose.

His eyes filled with unshed tears as he spat, voice cracking, "Just leave me the bloody fuck alone." He then turned and slammed the door shut behind him. He then idly wondered if Draco snuck out of the room.

"Draco?" he said to the air. There was no response, and Harry thought that he probably stayed to hear what the three had to say. He stormed to his room and slammed the door shut. He collapsed on his bed as the tears flowed freely.

A while later, when Harry's cries turned into pathetic sobs, he heard a soft knock on his door. "Who is it?" Harry mumbled dejectedly.

"It's me," came Draco's concerned voice. Harry slowly stood up and opened the door. He was met with nothing, and assumed that Draco was still under the Cloak. He let the invisible figure come in and closed the door.

He turned around to see Draco's concerned eyes peering at him. Draco opened his arms as he said, "Come here."

Harry rushed into Draco's arms and started crying again. Draco pet his hair and whispered comforting words.

Eventually, Harry stopped crying and looked up at Draco.

"Thank you." he said softly. Draco smiled at him.

"You're welcome, Harry." Harry then snuggled into Draco's chest as Draco's arms wrapped tighter around his waist.

"I'm guessing you're done with them." Draco said. Harry nodded against his chest. Draco sighed.

"I'm sorry about your friends. I know that they meant a lot to you."

"Yeah. I don't know how I'm going to deal with them, though. They're in all of my classes, well, not Ginny, but she is at mealtimes with them." Harry replied. Draco's arms tightened around him.

"I know it'll be hard, but I also know that you can get through it. You're a good person, Harry. Don't let them take that away from you." Harry nodded as more tears filled his eyes. He tightened his hold on Draco.

"What are we going to do?" Harry mumbled sadly against his chest. Draco sighed.

"I don't know, Harry."

Then a comfortable silence fell upon the two boys. Harry never felt as content as he did in Draco's arms. He closed his eyes and relished in Draco's scent.

"Can you stay with me tonight? We can go to McGonagall's in the morning." Harry whispered.

Draco was silent for a bit before he replied, "Yeah, I'll stay with you." Harry smiled up at him.

When Draco smiled back, Harry's heart fluttered. He wanted to kiss the boy so badly, but was so tired that all he could do was move to get some clothes for the two of them.

He handed Draco a pair of flannel pants and a matching red shirt. He narrowed his eyes at Harry, who only smirked tiredly.

Harry got himself a pair of pyjama pants and a black tee shirt. They both got changed, Draco in the bathroom and Harry in the bedroom. When Draco stepped out, he grinned at Harry, who was already under the covers, eyes drooping. Harry looked up at him.

Draco then got under the covers with Harry and put his arm protectively over him. Harry smiled as he snuck an arm around his waist and nuzzled into his comforting scent.

Harry's eyes closed, and then Draco kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Harry." he whispered.

"G'nite, Draco." Harry mumbled into his chest. That night, Harry got the best sleep he's had in years.


	9. The Parents

When Draco woke up, he was reminded of a warm body by his. He instantly snuggled into the warmth, and inhaled the scent that was Harry Potter. He felt the boy in his arms snuggle into him as well, and he smiled softly.

"Draco?" Harry said a few minutes later. Draco cracked his eye open to see Harry looking up at him with beautiful emerald eyes.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Umm, you see, I was thinking... and I thought that maybe you wouldn't have to use the Invisibility Cloak if you don't want to." he suggested with an unconvincing smile. Draco smiled warmly at him.

"If you don't want me to, then I won't."

"But-"

"I really don't care. If you're not comfortable, then I understand." Harry opened his mouth, and then shut it. He had a conflicted look before he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not ready just yet." Harry replied. Draco smiled fondly at him.

"All right. Do you want to go to McGonagall's before or after breakfast?" Draco asked as he reluctantly got out of Harry's warmth to stretch.

"Er, how about before? I mean, it'll be easier to get it over and done with." Harry sat up and yawned. 

Draco nodded as he stood up and got his clothes for the day. He went into the bathroom to change, and made sure that Harry was ready before he came out, as to avoid an awkward situation where Draco was prone to get hard faster than ever before.

He smiled encouragingly at Harry and the boy smiled back weakly. He had the Invisibility Cloak already in his hands, and then gave it to Draco. Draco looked up at the anxious green eyes and gave him a comforting look.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked. Harry hesitated before he nodded. Draco then threw the Invisibility Cloak over both of them, and held Harry's hand for reassurance. He saw a small smile form on the boy's lips as they escaped the room.

As they left the Common Room, Draco looked at him in concern. Harry was almost as pale as him. He could tell that he was anxious, so he gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as they continued to McGonagall's office.

After they passed the gargoyle and went up the stairs, Draco took off the Invisibility Cloak as Harry knocked on McGonagall's door. She said, "Come in," and the two boys did so.

"Malfoy? Potter? What are you two doing back so fast? What did you find out?" McGonagall questioned them.

"We found out that I was afflicted with the Imperious Curse, and found out who did it." Draco said. McGonagall nodded.

"Do you have any evidence, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked. Draco nodded as he pulled out his wand and showed the professor.

"Harry decided to have a chat with the Gryffindors while I was under the Invisibility Cloak. I recorded the conversation to be safe." Draco tapped his wand, and it lit up a light yellow as it started playing the conversation.

After it finished, McGonagall looked taken aback.

"So, it was Ms. Granger who did so?" she asked for clarification. Both Harry and Draco nodded sombrely.

"Is she going to be expelled?" Harry asked meekly. McGonagall must've noticed the quiet tone, for she shook her head.

"She shall not be expelled, but she will be getting months of detention." Harry sighed in obvious relief before he queried McGonagall again.

"Are you going to tell her that we gave you the evidence?"

"If you wish to be anonymous, then I shall respect your wish, Mr. Potter." she replied. Harry smiled at her and nodded.

"Thank you, Professor."

She nodded and then dismissed the two boys. Harry closed the door and then started down the spiral staircase with Draco in tow. They stepped past the gargoyle, and then Draco looked at Harry with a grin.

"You know what would be fun?" he asked excitedly. Harry shook his head.

"Going to Hogsmeade. You know, reporters are seldom there on Saturdays. My father always told me that." Draco said with a grin. Harry smirked at him.

"We could go to Hogsmeade." Draco looked at him in confusion.

"Are to crazy? We'd have to get past that stupid Filch." Draco whined. Harry only grinned at him.

"Just follow me." he replied.

Draco felt wary as he followed Harry to the third floor.

When they got there, they approached a hunchbacked, one-eyed crone. Harry simply tapped it, saying, "Dissendium."

The crone moved out of the way and opened up to a dark passageway. Harry grabbed Draco's hand as he led him through the tunnel.

Harry then climbed up a ladder and opened a latch. He climbed out, and helped Draco up as well. Draco looked around in confusion and a hint of wonder.

"Where are we?" he asked.

Harry only grinned at him. "You'll see."

Harry then opened a door and looked around. He moved out and motioned Draco to follow him. Draco's eyes widened in amazement as he took in the surroundings of Honeydukes.

"We're in Honeydukes. Wow." Draco said, a grin forming. He grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him all over the store, looking at all of the candies with wide eyes, still amazed that they were in the candy shop. He bought a few candies for both of them, and then they exited the store hand in hand.

As they walked throughout the village, Harry groaned. Draco gave him a confused look.

"Bad memories of that place. Never stepping foot in there again." Harry explained to Draco, nodding to his left. He looked over to see Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and chuckled.

"I seem to remember that. Practically everybody talked about it in fifth year; you were the laugh of the month, Harry. Going out with Cho Chang." Draco laughed and shook his head in disapproval as Harry blushed and mock-glared at him.

"How about we go into Tommes and Scrolls before I forget. I really need to get some new books." Draco suggested. Harry only nodded as he was dragged into the shop.

Harry was only wandering around with Draco, and watched him pick up book after book. Most of them were of Muggle origin, which he suspected surprised Harry. A couple were also about Transfiguration and Potions, which were his favorite subjects.

Suddenly, Draco caught sight of white-blond hair by the door, and was immediately filled with anxiety. His grip on Harry's hand tightened.

"Fuck, Harry, I think I see my parents." Draco whispered.

Harry looked around the store until he met the shock of the white-blond hair as well. He gaped a fraction as he looked at Draco.

"How can we be sure that they're your parents?" he asked. Draco tip-toed a bit to see over some things. He saw the shock of hair again, and the faces that went with it were, unmistakably, the ones of his parents.

"Bloody hell, it's definately them. What are we going to do?" Harry looked up at him.

"I don't know. I mean, it's not like your father detests me or anything. Your mother, I can't be sure, but she did save me from Voldemort." Draco flinched slightly at the name.

"Okay, well, I guess we can just-" Draco stopped as he accidentally caught eye contact with his father. He smiled weakly, and then said out of the corner of his mouth, "They see us," to Harry.

His father came over to them with his mother and smiled. "Hello, Draco. Mr. Potter."

His mother greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. "Hello, Draco. Hello, Mr. Potter." She greeted Harry with a nod and a smile. Harry nodded back.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, it's nice to see you." Harry replied with a dazzling smile.

"What are you two doing here?" his father asked, scrutinising the two boys. Draco became a bit wary, but managed to sound nonchalant when he spoke.

"Just taking advantage of the press not being here." Draco answered. His father made a noncommittal sound.

"How did you get here?" his mother asked. Draco glanced at Harry, who only shrugged.

"Harry actually knows a way from inside Hogwarts into Honeydukes." Draco replied. His mother looked at Harry sceptically, but then nodded in acception.

"How did you know of the passageway? I've never heard of one like that." his mother queried.

"I would like to know so, too." his father added with a raised eyebrow.

"The Weasley twins told me about it, but the original people who found it were my father and a few of his friends." Harry replied bravely.

His parents nodded as his father's eyes scanned the shop. "Well, I guess we better get shopping. We have lots to do, right, Narcissa?" His mother nodded, and then smiled at the two boys.

"It is rather nice to see you two so happy together." she commented with a smile. Draco smiled happily at her. "Thank you."

His father observed the two, and then half-smiled at them.

"Yes, as long as you two don't manage to kill each other, I will be happy with your choice." he drawled. Draco and Harry grinned.

"Thank you, father." Draco replied happily.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Draco. You as well, Mr. Potter. I will look forward to seeing you both in class on Monday." his father said with a nod to both of them. They nodded back.

His mother gave Draco a kiss on the cheek, and then hugged Harry, taking him by surprise. She whispered something in his ear, and when she pulled away, he nodded and smiled to her. She smiled back as she said, "Goodbye, boys. Behave," with a wink. Draco blushed furiously, but managed to hide it from Harry.

When they exited the bookstore, Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank Merlin that they didn't murder us." He looked at Harry, who was sporting a ravishing grin.

"I think that it went rather well. The hard part will be breaking the news to the school." Harry's grin faded as he gulped. Draco squeezed his hand comfortingly, but on the inside he was as scared as Harry.

"I know. And I thought that my parents would be bad. By the way, what did my mother say to you?"

"None of your business." Harry replied with a smirk. Draco huffed.

"Fine, be that way. I guess we won't be going to the Three Broomsticks. It's a shame because I thought that I could buy you some butterbeer for handling my parents so well." Draco smirked as Harry glared at him.

"I'll tell you when we get in there." Draco gave him a sceptical look, but nodded in consent as they walked into the pub.

They went to an empty table, and then the surroundings hit Draco like a tidal wave. He gulped as he sat down.

Draco thanked his lucky stars when nobody seemed to take notice of what he did so many months ago. The waitress was an annoying witch who kept popping her gum in between every sentence, but she didn't bother to say anything about their fame, which Draco was secretly grateful for.

When the witch left, Draco gave Harry an annoyed expression. Harry laughed, and Draco was reminded of how much he loved that sound.

"So, what did my mother say?" Draco asked. Harry smirked.

"You sure you want me to tell you? It might hurt your pride."

Draco gave him a challenging look as he nodded in consent. Harry's smirk widened.

"She told me not to tell you." Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Fine, don't tell me." he huffed. Harry only chuckled. The witch then came back and gave them their butterbeer and breakfast, and the two thanked her, albeit Draco mumbled more than spoke.

"When do you think we should tell everyone?" Harry asked. Draco sighed as he took a sip of his butterbeer.

"I don't know. A few months or so? Whenever we agree to." He then shrugged as he observed his cup.

"Hmm, well, I guess that'll do."

Harry then started eating his eggs as Draco kept staring at his cup, occasionally taking a sip. Harry's utensils stopped moving for a while, and Draco looked up at his concerned green eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Draco only shook his head.

"Nothing." Harry gave him a sad look.

"Are you sure?" Draco nodded as he broke eye contact. He again observed his cup, and mumbled, "I'm fine," as he took a sip. He heard Harry sigh, and his utensils started moving again.

When Draco was halfway done with his butterbeer, he started eating his food. It wasn't half bad, so he finished it rather quickly. He small talked to Harry about stupid, unimportant things.

When they finished, paid, and left, they headed back to Honeydukes to leave. They snuck into the basement and out of the tunnel to the third floor corridor. Draco held Harry's hand the whole way there.

"Harry?" Draco said when the door by the crone closed.

"Yes?" Harry asked, stopping to look at Draco.

"Um, I- Now what?" Draco asked nervously. Harry's brows furrowed slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, um... You know..." Draco took a deep breath to compose himself. "About us."

Harry blinked. "Like... If we're together?" Draco only nodded. Harry flushed slightly. "I mean, we could try again. It wasn't your fault that you broke up with me before." Draco gave him a ravishing grin.

"You really mean it?" Draco asked, his face lighting up.

Harry smiled as his cheeks became a bit redder. "Yeah, I do."

"Oh, Harry." Draco wrapped his arms around him and smiled as bright as the sun.

"Thank you." Draco said as he held his... Boyfriend?

Harry pulled back a bit and smiled at Draco, his eyes shining ever so beautifully. Draco almost kissed him, but chickened out and looked away. When he looked back, Harry's eyes were still shining. He couldn't give into the temptation just yet.

"What do you want to do now?" Draco asked, surprising himself at his nonchalance.

Harry looked thoughtful before he grinned. "I have an idea." Draco narrowed his eyes as Harry pulled him around the labyrinth that was Hogwarts. Finally, they ended up back in the Gryffindor Common Room, where it seemed oddly deserted.

"Where is everyone today?" Draco asked with a frown. Harry grinned.

"Didn't you remember that there's a Quidditch match today? Gryffindor against Ravenclaw." Draco facepalmed himself.

"Duh." he murmured. He then eyed Harry suspiciously. "So what were you planning that we do?"

Harry only smiled mysteriously. "You'll see." He then dragged Draco into his room.

When they got in, Harry immediately rushed to his trunk. He rummaged through all of the things in there, and grinned when he found something.

"Okay, well, I have lots of albums and songs. Who do you like?" Harry asked with a grin. Draco walked over to him and knelt down next to him.

"What do you have?" he asked. Harry shrugged.

"Basically Muggle rock from the 70's and 80's. Sirius gave them to me. Said that he and my dad used to jam to them all of the time. I think that they're really good."

Draco looked through the CD albums and found one that he recognised, taking it out. "You know, my parents used to dance to all of this when they thought that I was sleeping. I used to sneak down to watch them. It was pretty entertaining, as you can imagine. They were great singers and air guitarists." Harry busted out laughing, and Draco cracked a grin.

"Oh my gosh, really? Air guitar?" Draco nodded, and Harry laughed harder.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't imagine your parents ever doing that. Rocking out. Geez, and to Muggle music, too." Harry laughed even harder, and then Draco elbowed him.

"Hey, at least I know the music. Now we can 'jam out' and 'air guitar' together." Draco said with a chuckle. Harry grinned estatically.

"Okay. Let's do it." Harry stood up and took the CD from Draco's hands, observing it. He then smiled as Draco also stood up.

"Journey?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Draco smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Erm, yeah. They air guitared to this the most, and I know all of the words, so..." Harry only laughed.

"Alright. So, let's find something to put this in..." Harry then started walking around his room looking for something. He set the CD on the bed as he looked under it. He came up with a CD player and a wide grin.

"You have a CD player?" Draco asked incredulously.

"You know what it is?" Harry asked with the same incredulous tone. He then broke into a grin.

"Yeah, I do. Care to 'jam out' yet, or do you just want to stand around all day?" Draco grinned as he took the CD out of the case and put it into the CD player. He looked on the back of the case and saw all of the songs that he remembered from his childhood.

"I don't care which one you pick. Shuffle it or something." Draco said. Harry nodded and pressed a button on the CD player. It then started playing the first few notes of "Don't Stop Believin'," and both Draco and Harry grinned.

"Let's see how well you know these lyrics, Draco." Harry challenged. Draco smirked.

"Trust me, I know these off by heart."

Then, Draco, along with Harry, started singing to the music and 'jamming out' as well.

"Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

"Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

"A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

"Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

"Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time

"Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

"Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night"

Draco began air guitaring to the music just like his parents had. As it turns out, Harry plays mad air guitar as well, and they played while against the other's back.

"Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people

"Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people

"Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people"

As the music ended, both boys sat down and panted against the other.

"That wasn't as intense as I expected it to be." Draco said as another song started. Harry turned to him with an exhausted grin.

"Ready for round two?" he asked.

"Yeah, but we can sit down for this one. Not too much jammin' going on." Draco replied. Harry smiled, and then they sang again.

"When the lights go down in the city  
And the sun shines on the bay  
Do I wanna be there in my city?

"Oh, oo, oh  
Ohh, oo, ohh  
Oh, oo, oh

"So you think you're lonely  
Well my friend I'm lonely too  
I wanna get back to my city by the bay

"Ohh, ohh  
Oh, oo, oh

"It's sad, oh there's been mornings  
Out on the road without you  
Without your charms

"Oh, oo, oh  
My, my, my  
My, my, my  
Ohh, ohh  
Oh, oo, oh

"When the lights go down in the city  
And the sun shines on the bay  
Do I wanna be there in my city?

"Oh, oo, oh  
Ohh, oo, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

"When the lights go down in the city  
And the sun shines on the bay  
Do I wanna be there in my city?

"Oh, oo, oh  
Ohh, oo, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Hmmm  
Ohh, oo, oh  
Oh, oh, oh"

"See, not to bad." Draco grinned satisfactorily. Harry shrugged, and then a more 'jammin' song came on. However, this wasn't Journey.

"All aboard! Ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaa!" Draco said with a huge grin. Harry looked at him like he was crazy.

"Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay!"

Draco jumped up, pulling Harry to his feet as well. He jammed to his air guitar, and Harry only grinned, obviously not recognising the song. When he sang, he looked into Harry's eyes with a sparkle in them.

"Crazy, but that's how it goes  
Millions of people living as foes  
Maybe it's not too late  
To learn how to love  
And forget how to hate

"Mental wounds not healing  
Life's a bitter shame  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

"Let's Go!

"I've listened to preachers  
I've listened to fools  
I've watched all the dropouts  
Who make their own rules  
One person conditioned to rule and control  
The media sells it and you live the role

"Mental wounds still screaming  
Driving me insane  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

"I know that things are going wrong for me  
You gotta listen to my words  
Yeah"

Draco jammed to the guitar solo, and Harry chuckled, a beautiful grin forming on his face.

"Heirs of a cold war  
That's what we've become  
Inheriting troubles I'm mentally numb  
Crazy, I just cannot bear  
I'm living with something that just isn't fair

"Mental wounds not healing  
Who and what's to blame  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train"

Draco jammed to the last part of the song, and when it finished, he was panting and grinning at Harry.

"That was so much fun." Draco said, still grinning like a fool. Harry smiled at him.

"I could really tell that you were going off the rails on a crazy train."

So, for the rest of the day, Harry and Draco jammed to every song on the CDs. There was Van Halen, Elton John, Aerosmith, Bon Jovi, Poison, Led Zepplin, and Mötley Crüe, just to name a few. Then, something happened that Draco never would've imagined in his whole lifetime.

The door to Harry's room opened.

"HARRY! MALFOY!" a voice screeched.

So, both boys stopped, almost tumbling to the ground. The chorus of "Walk This Way," was ringing solely throughout the room. Harry inched over to the CD player and turned it off.

"Uh, hi?" Harry said awkwardly.

"Harry, what in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"Err, jamming. Like you and Sirius used to do."

James rolled his eyes. "Hm, that's great, but why Malfoy?"

"Why are you here?" Harry squeaked, probably just registering the shock. "You're dead!"

Lily smiled at him. "We are. We're just ghosts."

Meanwhile, Draco was unashamedly gaping at them.

"But- I thought that you- and everyone said-"

"Harry, son, calm down. We were offered to be ghosts recently and accepted. We wanted to see you." James offered with a smile. Harry inched closer to them, and looked at them warily.

"A- Are you really..." Both ghosts nodded, and Harry happily ran to them, arms open. Obviously, he didn't remember that they were transparent, so he fell to the floor.

He mumbled disdainly as he got up.

"Sorry. Forgot about the... ghostliness." Harry said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Lily then, all of a sudden, chuckled.

"He's just like you, James." she said. James cracked a smirk as Harry stood there, looking even more awkward. It made Draco laugh a bit too loud. His eyes widened and he stopped laughing as the two looked at him sharply, probably just reminded that he was also in the room.

"Are you sure it's a Malfoy, James? I thought that they never showed any emotion." Lily asked with a frown.

"Really? How fascinating, please tell me more." Draco said sarcastically. Lily gave him a disapproving look.

"Yep, that's a Malfoy alright. The dry sarcasm never dies out. Reminds me of Snivellus." James commented.

Draco sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Gee, didn't know I was a zoo animal."

"Draco." Harry chastised. Draco gave him a look, but Harry only stuck his tongue out.

"Anyways," Lily cleared her throat. "We'll be Hogwarts ghosts now. So please behave." Harry gave Draco a smirk, reminding Draco of what his mother said earlier.

"Don't worry, we will. My mother gave me the same warning not too long ago." Draco said with a groan. Lily's eyes lit up a fraction.

"Who is your mother?" she asked.

"Narcissa Black." he replied a bit warily. She only nodded.

"I remember her. Kind of a silent bookworm, though. She has two sisters, right?" Draco nodded.

"Adromeda and Bellatrix. They're her older sisters, and Bellatrix died." Draco said nonchalantly. Lily and James gasped.

"That's terrible." Lily said. Draco shrugged.

"She was a bitch, I don't really care." Draco's eyes widened as he put his hands over his mouth. "Sorry." he mumbled.

"I'd have to agree." Harry commented. James and Lily looked at them weirdly, and then sighed.

"Well, as long as you two get along, I guess it doesn't matter." Lily said with a soft smile.

Harry gave his mother a beautiful smile. "Really?" James raised an eyebrow, but nodded along with his wife. Lily's eyes flashed in realization.

"Alright, my son's friends with a Malfoy. I can deal with that much." James muttered. Lily cleared her throat.

"Um, James, dear, I think it's a bit more than that." she said softly. Both Harry and Draco flushed.

James made his lips into a line. "Hmm, that's- I don't know." He scrutinised Draco brutally. Then he said something that Draco never expected to come out of his mouth.

"You haven't fucked him yet, have you?" Draco spluttered as Lily smacked him in the arm. Harry's face turned as crimson as his sheets.

"Wha- No!" Draco said. James gave him a doubtful look.

"I think that you're lying." he said. Draco groaned.

"Trust me, we haven't done anything sexual. Dear Salazar Slytherin." Draco mumbled as he put his hands in his face, covering the redness.

"Just curious is all." James said airily. "Well, I'll leave you to your 'jammin' then. Don't have too much fun. Oh, and, Harry, your friends are asking for you." Harry groaned in disdain as he rolled his eyes.

"Of course they are." he mumbled.

"It was nice seeing you all grown up, Harry. You're such a handsome young man. Got my good looks, but your father's ragged hair and terrible eyesight. Poor boy." Lily said with a grin. "We'll see you later."

"Hope you settle everything out with your dork friends." James said with a smirk. He led Lily out as Harry mumbled, "Bye, Mom. Dad."

When they left and closed the door, Harry stared at Draco with incredulous eyes.

"Am I dreaming, or did I just talk to my parents... who are ghosts?" Harry asked. Draco grinned.

"You weren't dreaming, Harry. I saw them, too." Draco said. Harry's eyes lit up as he hugged Draco.

"I saw my parents. My parents! Do you know how long I've been waiting for this day?" Harry asked excitedly. Draco pulled back to look into Harry's shining eyes.

"No, but I can guess it's been since you can remember." Draco said. Harry smiled.

"Yeah, it has."

"So... What are we going to do about your 'dork' friends?" Draco asked with a grin. Harry became grim.

"I don't know. Do you want to come with me?"

"I will if you want me to." Draco answered. Harry smiled.

"I want you to." Draco grinned as he took Harry's hands into his.

"Are you sure? After this, there's no turning back." Draco pointed out.

"I'm sure. If our parents can handle it better than either of us could imagine, then my friends hopefully won't be too bad. Although..." Harry sighed. "I don't care. I like you, and if people don't like it, then they can go die in a hole."

Draco's face lit up, and he kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry looked at him incredulously as he replied, "My thoughts exactly. Let's get this over and done with so we can actually go on with our lives without all of the sneaking around."

Harry smiled slightly as he intertwined their fingers and led Draco out of the room to where his friends, and their doom, were probably waiting.


	10. A Little Less Conversation

Harry became more anxious with every step. What could they ever want him for?

When he heard music and voices, he stopped in his tracks. He looked at Draco with apprehension.

"There's a party. They must've won the match. Do you still want to go?" Harry asked. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"As I said before, we should just get it done and over with, but it's your call since it's your friends and housemates." Draco replied. Harry gulped as he tightened his hold on Draco's hand.

"Let's go. I'm sure that everyone will probably be too drunk to notice that you're there. I mean, except Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. I hope." Draco nodded as they continued to the Gryffindor Common Room.

When they got there, Harry thanked his lucky stars that his perdiction was correct. He saw the three in a corner, whispering to themselves. He tugged on Draco's hand to lead him towards the three.

As they saw the two coming, they stopped their whispering shite and looked at them with a bit of apprehension. Good, the arseholes.

"Hi, Harry." Ginny said. Harry curtly nodded to her.

"Okay, what did you guys want?" Harry asked.

"We want your forgiveness, Harry." Hermione said.

"Why, so you can just stab me in the back again?" he snapped. Ron narrowed his eyes at him.

"We only did that to protect you from that ferret of a boyfriend you have there." he growled.

"You better watch your mouth, Weasley. You don't want any more detention than you already have, do you?" Draco said cooly. Ron's face heated up.

"Shut up, Malfoy, we really don't need your bloody input."

"Oh, really? That's cute. I'm sure McGonagall would love to hear it, too." Draco said.

"He's just trying to start stuff, Ron." Hermione said quietly. Draco gave her a look, but didn't comment any further.

"Is that all you wanted me for?" Harry huffed.

"Harry, we're really sorry." Ginny said with a hint of desperation.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Then show that you are."

Ginny hopped up and locked her lips against Harry's. Both him and Draco pushed her off.

"NOT LIKE THAT, YOU IMBICILE!" Draco yelled.

Ron stood up and shot daggers at Draco.

"Go ahead, Weasley. Punch me, hit me, kick me, whatever; take your pick. If you want more detention, and Harry avoiding you for all eternity, then be my bloody guest." Draco challenged.

Ron took a step back. "Wise choice." Draco drawled.

Ron sneered at him. "You're lucky that I have some morals, Malfoy."

"Really, Weasley? That's surprising, considering all."

Ron's eyes flashed with something Harry couldn't recognise, and then sighed, turning towards Harry.

"Look, mate, we really are sorry. The problem is that we don't trust Malfoy." Ron said.

"I know. That's the only problem. If I'm going to date Draco, then you all need to chill out. If not, then adiós, amigos." Harry said with a shrug. "So, what's it going to be?"

"Harry, are you serious?" Hermione asked incredulously. Harry nodded.

"I'll try my best." Hermione answered. Ginny nodded.

"Me, too." she said. They all looked at Ron.

He sighed. "I will, too, I guess." Harry smiled at them.

"Thanks, guys, I really appreciate it." he said. They all nodded, and then Harry turned to go back to his room with Draco.

"Harry, wait!" a voice called. Harry turned around and saw Hermione running towards them.

"Hm?"

"Ginny and Ron and I are really remorseful, Harry. You should give us a real chance to prove that we are." she pleaded.

"Well, if you act like normal human beings, then I'll think about it." Harry replied. Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Thanks." she said before turning back around. Harry rolled his eyes as he took Draco back into his room.

"Good thing I left Dracul with enough food." Draco commented. Harry stopped.

"Do you want to go to your room, then?" he asked. Draco shrugged.

"I guess so. Do you have your Invisibility Cloak?" Harry nodded.

"I always have it on hand."

Draco smiled as Harry pulled it out. He threw it over themselves, and started walking out of the crazy Gryffindor Common Room and into the subdued Slytherin one.

"Harry?" Draco said after a while.

"Hm?" he replied.

"Do you still like me?" he asked. Harry furrowed his brows.

"Of course I do. Why are you asking?"

"Just making sure." Draco replied airily.

"Why?" he queried.

"Why?" Draco repeated. Harry only nodded. Draco sighed.

"I guess it's because I'm doubtful sometimes. I know, call me crazy, but I can't get past the fact that you might slip out of my hands again because of your stupid friends. I don't know..." Draco sighed exasperatedly.

Harry reached out and held Draco's hand, linking their fingers.

"I know. It's not your fault. I want to give you a chance to be in my life." Harry smiled, and Draco squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, Harry."

When they got near the Slytherin Common Room, Draco got out of the Invisibility Cloak and said the password ("Valerian").

When they opened the door to Draco's room, his kitten jumped at both of them. He must've sensed Harry under the Invisibility Cloak.

Draco sat on his bed with the cat as Harry shut the door and took off his Invisibility Cloak.

"What do you want to do while we're here? It's not going to be long, considering that you have to get back to your room. We have to go to class tomorrow, if you haven't already noticed." Draco said. Harry groaned as he sat next to the blond.

"Don't remind me. Let's just see if those three actually live up to their word."

Draco nodded.

"Do you know who Elvis Presley is?" Draco asked suddenly. Harry blinked, but nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"My parents used to dance to this one song. It's not like the ones we danced to before. It's really nice." Draco explained with a smile. Harry nodded slowly.

"How are you going to play it?" Harry asked. Draco grinned.

"You don't think that I took advantage of that technology thing?" Harry shook his head.

"Well, there's this thing called YouTube where you could search all kinds of videos and stuff." Draco drawled. Harry huffed petulantly.

"I know what that is."

"Good." he replied.

He brought his laptop out, and searched the song, not letting Harry look at the screen. He played the song, and then got up, taking Harry's hand in his.

Harry got up, and was slowly pulled into Draco's arms. His arms ended up on Draco's shoulders. They started swaying to the music.

Draco sang into Harry's ear, making him close his eyes.

"Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you

"Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

"Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you"

Draco pulled back and looked into Harry's eyes. Harry realised how beautiful his grey eyes were. He leaned forward, and Draco met him in the middle.

This kiss was better than any kiss they've ever shared before. It was filled with a new kind of emotion, and made Harry's stomach fill with butterflies.

He absolutely loved it.

When they pulled back, Draco slowly lent his forehead on Harry's, their lips still close.

"I can't help falling in love with you, Harry." Draco whispered. Harry's stomach fluttered at his words.

His response was simply connecting their lips again. He had no words able to express how he felt right now.

Draco didn't need to coax Harry too long to get him to open his mouth. His tongue was everything that Harry remembered.

He lightly started pushing Harry backwards, and his knees touched the edge of the bed. Harry started laying back, but a soft "Mew!" made him stand up again.

Of course, Dracul just had to interrupt another make out session, even if this one wasn't as intense as before.

Luckily, it caused the boys to laugh, and erased the silence Harry knew would end their kiss.

"Only your cat, Draco." Harry chuckled. Draco stuck his tongue out at him.

"So? He's just making sure that we won't end up like our parents think we would." Draco replied. Harry snorted.

"Yeah, like I would have sex after what Ginny put me through. I'm surprised with myself that I'm even giving any of them a chance, really." Harry shook his head. Draco took his hand.

"You know, you don't have to give them a chance. Only if you want to, of course."

Harry hesitated. "Well, I do, but I don't. You know?"

"I guess. I know that it's not easy, but I'm willing to be there for you, as I'm sure your parents will. Maybe we might even stretch it to my parents." Draco replied with a small smile.

Harry smiled. "Oh yeah, I forgot about having actual parents." Draco pulled him into a hug, sighing.

"Oh, Harry, you poor boy." Harry chuckled. Draco pulled him away.

"Seriously, though. I'm there for you. If they're being total bastards, then I'll make sure to kick their arses." Harry laughed.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. Do you know what time it is?" Draco narrowed his eyes at him.

"Anxious to leave already?" Harry gave him a smile.

"No. I just want to know how much more time I have to spend with you. The more, the better, you know?" Draco rolled his eyes, but checked his laptop nonetheless.

"It's 11 o'clock. Guess there's not much time to spend with me after all." Draco said.

Harry pouted. "Come on, Draco. Can't I stay the night?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "So you wouldn't mind getting up at 6 tomorrow?"

Harry grinned. "I would, but I don't care. I want to spend one night with you before we go back to class and die."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that we'll die." Harry huffed.

"That's what you think." he muttered. Draco sighed.

"Fine, you can stay. As long as you make sure to get up for class tomorrow. I don't want to be blamed for doing Merlin-knows-what to their precious Chosen One." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I will. Promise." Draco gave him a doubtful look, but smiled slightly.

"Okay, we'll get ready for bed, though. I'm kind of tired after today. I have to get a shower, so if you want one, you're more than welcome to take one." Draco said. Harry shrugged.

"Eh, I can wait until I get back to my room. Do you have any pyjamas for me to borrow?" Draco nodded, and went through his drawers. He pulled out a silk shirt and pants.

"Here. These will probably fit you." Harry nodded as he took the pyjamas. Draco got out an outfit for himself, and then got into the shower.

As Harry dressed, he had a vision of Draco in the shower, but immediately sent it away. He couldn't think of such things in pants like these.

He ended up laying on Draco's bed, waiting for him to come out. He closed his eyes and set his hands on his stomach.

He didn't even hear the water shutting off or Draco exiting the bathroom. He did feel Draco nudging him.

"Harry, you need to get under the covers." Draco said softly. Harry mumbled incoherently, but did as his boyfriend asked. He felt Draco going under the covers as well.

When Draco settled, Harry turned and snuggled into him. Draco's arms wrapped around him, and Harry smiled.

This was a great way to end an exhausting, crazy day.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Harry woke up to Draco shaking him. He mumbled incoherently, not wanting to get up just yet.

"Harry." Draco said.

Harry mumbled a response. Draco sighed.

"Harry, you said that you'd get up. Come on, or I won't let you stay again." Harry sat up quickly.

"What?! You can't do that!" Draco laughed.

"I just wanted you to get up, Harry. At least it worked." Harry huffed.

"Bastard." he muttered. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Sure, give me grief."

Harry just got up and grabbed his clothes. He was hesitant before he asked, "Should I change and give you your clothes now?" Draco only shrugged.

"I don't care, really. Those pyjamas were always a bit too small, so you can just keep them if you like." Harry smiled shyly at him.

"Thanks."

Draco nodded as Harry got his Invisibility Cloak. He gave Draco a lingering kiss before he left with a soft, "See you later."

Harry's shower was relaxing, and it cleared his thoughts. He knew that giving his friends a chance was a risk, but it was good for him. He can't depend on Draco for all of his social contact.

Draco's words from last night still made his heart flutter exuberantly. He might feel the same way about the blond, even if love like this is something he's never felt before.

During breakfast, he sat with Neville, Dean, and Seamus. It was odd that he didn't see Ron, Hermione, and Ginny there. He glanced a concerned look to Draco at the Slytherin table.

"Hey, guys, do you happen to know where Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are? They're usually here by now."

"No, mate, sorry." Neville answered. Dean shrugged, and Seamus frowned.

"Wait, didn't they get called up to McGonagall's this morning?" Seamus asked.

"No, I thought that was Lavender." Neville said.

"She did, too, but I thought I heard Ron, Hermione, and Ginny talking about something like that. They did leave the common room earlier than usual." Dean commented. Harry gulped silently.

"Oh, yeah! Don't worry, Harry, I'm sure they'll be back." Neville said with a smile. Harry weakly smiled back.

This is all his fault. McGonagall said that they wouldn't be expelled, but Azkaban is a different story. Harry tried to calm his breathing, but he wasn't doing a great job. He needs to talk to someone now.

"Hey, Harry, where are you going?" Neville shouted to him.

Harry didn't bother to answer. He walked up to his parents floating by some Gryffindor kids, and called their names. They looked at him with warm smiles, but their expressions immediately turned worried when they saw his face.

"I need to talk to you guys." Harry said. They only nodded as he led them into the halls.

He found a fairly secluded area before he explained everything. It all came out in a rush, so he wasn't fazed when he mentioned what Ginny did.

He had tears of anguish running down his cheeks by the time he was done.

"Oh, Harry. You shouldn't have to feel guilty. It was their faults, and you did the right thing by telling a responsible adult. They have to pay for what they did, Harry. It's not something to take lightly." Lily said. Harry sniffled as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Yeah, I- I guess you're right."

"Harry, let me tell you something. Friends come and go. It happens to everyone. I know that you've loved your friends for years, but if they can do something like this to you, then they're not real friends." Harry nodded.

"Go find the Malfoy boy. I'm sure that he can help you as well. I can tell that he cares about you, Harry." James added.

"Thank you. I will. I guess I'll see you around, then?" Harry asked with a bit of hope.

His parents nodded.

"We'll always be there for you, remember that, Harry." Lily said.

Harry nodded as he left to go find Draco. Knowing him, he's probably already in class. The problem is that Harry has no clue what class he's in now.

He sighed drearily as he headed back into the Great Hall to finish the rest of his breakfast.

As expected, Draco wasn't there. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were all were talking animatedly. Harry felt a bit intrusive if he went back to them.

He saw Ron sitting by himself. He gingerly made his way over to his friend.

When he sat down, Ron wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"Ron!" Harry said. Ron blinked, looked at Harry, stood up, and left quickly.

"Ron!" Harry called, but it was too late. He sighed. So much for that.

As Harry made his way to Charms, he saw many students smiling his way. Of course there was the pointing and staring, but when wasn't there?

Harry tried to get Ron's attention. Ron didn't even acknowledge Harry's presence. By lunchtime, Harry was so fed up that he blew up on Ron.

"Why the bloody hell haven't you talked to me all day? What the fuck did I do?" Harry fumed. Ron finally looked at him.

"Hermione and Ginny. They're going to Azkaban for what they did." Ron said with surprising calmness.

"Well it's not my fault that they did something illegal to me. I didn't ask for that. Plus, it's not a reason to give me the cold shoulder all morning." Harry replied petulantly.

Ron remained silent. Harry huffed and left him sitting there. The words of his father echoed in his head. '...they're not real friends.'

As he headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts, he thought of Draco. He didn't see him at lunch or in any classes. Where could he possibly be?

Harry was the first person in the classroom. He smiled when Professor Malfoy looked up at him from his papers.

"Mr. Potter, it's a surprise to see you. I was actually just wondering if you knew where Draco was. I haven't seen him all day."

"That's actually what I came here to ask YOU, sir." Harry answered. Malfoy immediately stood up and started exiting the room.

"Dear Merlin. We have to find him."

"But, Mr. Malfoy, what about class?" Harry touched his arm.

He turned around slowly and sighed, replying, "I will stay back." He placed his arm on Harry's shoulder before continuing. "You are excused. Please find my son, Potter."

Harry nodded solemnly. "I will search everywhere until I find him, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy pulled him into a hug. "I know. Thank you for everything."

Harry hesitated before wrapping his arms around him. "You're welcome. Thank you for accepting me."

Mr. Malfoy pulled back. "It was my pleasure. Now go."

Harry turned around and left the classroom. He immediately pulled out his Marauder's Map and searched for Draco's name.

He didn't notice when someone bumped into him and knocked him to the floor.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed. He saw that the person was still walking. He ran towards the hooded person and turned them around.

"You know-" but Harry was cut off by what he saw. He wanted to say that it was a Dementor, but what he saw was Draco.

He gasped loudly and backed away.

"D- Draco! Is that you?"

"I am Draco." the boy replied monotonously.

"What were you doing walking in the corridors?"

"I am walking in the corridors." he replied with the same tone.

"Are you under the Imperious Curse again?"

"I am under the Imperious."

Harry scrunched his eyebrows. "Draco..."

"I am Draco." he repeated. He turned around and started walking away.

"Hey, don't just walk away from me!"

Draco stopped. "I am just walking away from you."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I am okay." Draco replied. He was still using the same monotone.

"I'm taking you to your father; he probably knows what to do."

"No." Draco said. He then fell flat on his back as a spell shot him.

"Draco!"

"No! Harry, stop!"

Harry looked up and saw Draco.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed.

"That thing is not me."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. All I know is that it's not me." Draco gulped.

Harry rushed over to Draco and hugged him. "What the hell was that?" Harry's voice cracked.

"I don't know. Some kind of replication of me. It must be from the potion that was injected in me. It seems to be some kind of robot. I've seen them around the school today. I've been on some kind of weird manhunt for myself all day. I don't understand." Draco ranted. Harry kissed him.

"I'm just glad that you've been safe. Both your father and I have been worried because we haven't seen you. Come on, let's just go back to class. Your father will be elated that I found you." Harry replied. Draco nodded, and they headed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom hand in hand.

Harry let go of Draco's hand as he opened the door.

"I found him, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said. The two came in, and the professor smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. You and Draco may have a seat."

They did as he asked, and class went on conventionally. Ron was still ignoring Harry, but he could honestly care less. As long as he had Draco, he didn't care anymore.

Harry was called down to McGonagall's after dinner. He already knew what it was about. Ginny and Hermione were sent to Azkaban, or at least on trial.

"Please come in." McGonagall said. Harry slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I assume that you know what this is about." Harry could only nod. "Your friends are going on trial to go to Azkaban. You are required to go as you are the victim of these crimes."

Harry nodded. "When is the trial?"

"We are expecting it to be within the first weeks of June." McGonagall answered. Harry nodded.

"Are they two seperate trials?" he asked.

"Of course. They are two seperate crimes."

Harry really hated that word. In his mind, a crime was an over exaggeration, but that might be because they are -were- his friends.

"I understand. Thank you for notifying me, Professor." Harry said.

McGonagall smiled at him. "You're very welcome, Mr. Potter. Have a good day."

"You, too, Professor." Harry replied as he exited her office. Now, off to find Draco...


	11. Seriously?

Draco snuck out to find more robot-selves even though Harry asked him not to. It didn't matter though because Harry would be in McGonagall's for a while anyhow.

He found a few roaming around the corridors and shot the spell at each one of them. The spell stupefied the thing before vanishing it. Every time he hit one, he feet a weird tingling in his chest. It didn't concern him too much.

Draco was walking by the Forbidden Forest when he heard lots of rustling in the bushes. He immediately pulled his wand out and pointed it in the direction of the sound.

A head with flaming red hair shot up and scowled at him.

"What do you think you're doing here, Malfoy? I thought you'd be fucking Harry by now," the Weasel spat.

Draco took a calming breath. "I could ask you the same thing, Weasel. Just leave me the hell alone."

The ginger laughed. "Did he break up with you already?"

Draco curled his lip. "No. He does still like me a hell of a lot more than you, Weaslette, and Granger combined." Weasel narrowed his eyes.

"Liar," he spat. Draco chuckled.

"I doubt I am at the moment," he replied.

Weasel only turned around and left. Draco rolled his eyes; Weasel was so stupid.

On his way back to the castle, Draco thought of coming out with Harry. He knew that the whole castle heard about the Golden Girls going to Azkaban by now, so their coming out shouldn't be too bad.

Either that or it would be even worse. Draco sighed. Who knew what would happen anymore. He'd have to talk to Harry about it.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Hello, this is Lavender Brown reporting. Two students are going to Azkaban for crimes still unknown. There will be more details tomorrow afternoon. The shooting is going on as we speak. The Minister of Magic..." the television in the classroom rambled.

Draco looked at Harry. "What do you think the Golden Girls are going to say in the interview? We both know that there's going to be one." Harry shrugged.

"I don't know; hopefully they won't mention my name, but that's a slim chance. I didn't want to get too much attention this year. McGonagall asked me to do this news thing, too, but I declined. I just want to pass with good marks and move on with my life," Harry said.

"Why do you think she took up on it?" Draco asked, slightly nodding his head toward the rambling Gryffindor girl.

"Probably since Hermione's gone, she'll want to be Ron's girlfriend again. She probably thinks that it's a way to get his, or really any guy's, attention," Harry replied. Draco nodded.

"What made them want to start this, anyhow?" Draco asked.

"I think some students came together and brought the idea to McGonagall. They're trying to make new history showing that we can change our view toward Muggles. At least that's what McGonagall told me," Harry replied.

"They probably want to become famous or start some tradition," Draco commented dryly.

The television shut off as the broadcast ended. Professor Slughorn immediately started their last lesson on Polyjuice. One final ingredient and they would be completed.

"Now, put your hair into the vial in your hand and give it to your partner. You both will drink the vials and, if you made a successful potion, you will watch your partner change into you and vice-versa," Slughorn announced.

Harry and Draco put their hairs into their vial after pulling out one. Harry's turned into a gold as Draco's turned into a pale green. They gave each other the vials.

Harry's potion didn't taste as bad as other potions he's had.

He saw Harry transform into himself, and almost laughed, but felt the potion's effect on him.

"Merlin's balls, Harry! You're blind as a bat," Draco exclaimed, moving his hand around to find something to help him, if there were such a thing.

Draco felt something push onto his nose and he could see. He blinked before seeing Harry smiling at him with his own dazzling smile. How he could pull it off was amazing.

"I hope that these glasses will help your new temporary crap vision. It surely helped mine," Harry said with a grin.

"Yes, it does. I don't know how you could live like this, Harry, honestly," Draco said, shaking his head. Harry stuck his tongue out at him.

"Professor Slughorn, we're finished!" Harry called. Most of the students were catching up on their work. He walked over and smiled at them.

"Well done, my boys. You will be given extra marks for completing first even with Mr. Malfoy being out," he concluded with a grin.

"Thank you, Professor," they said.

When he left, Draco smirked at Harry. "Just imagine, I could look at your bits right now."

Harry gasped, then grinned. "I could do the same, you know."

"I know," Draco replied, shrugging. "But I won't do so, no matter how tempting. I mean, there are other people that might get to see what's mine."

"Oh, and who says it's yours?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Me," Draco replied simply. Harry's now pale cheeks turned pink.

"Shut up, Draco."

They both started putting their materials back, and Draco almost chuckled when some people mistook him for Harry.

When class ended, the two headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts looking like their normal selves once again.

"Hey, Draco, did you know that the Golden Girls aren't going to be tried until June? There's going to be two seperate trials, which really sucks, because I'd rather get it all over with in one day. McGonagall said it's required of law that I come," Harry muttered to him.

"Really? Is it going to be early or late June?" he asked.

"McGonagall said within the first weeks," Harry replied. Draco grunted a response.

Of course Harry wouldn't know when his birthday was. But who cared enough to besides his parents?

"I don't understand why it's so late if we've already presented evidence. I mean, they're going to be there for about six months," Harry continued.

"They probably still have some Death Eater cases to look over, and don't deem these cases as important," Draco pointed out.

Harry nodded.

"How has your manhunt been going?" Harry asked, changing the subject. Draco sighed.

"Not too bad, but every time I hit one, I get this weird... tingly feeling. I don't know..." Draco trailed off.

"Maybe you should go ask Madam Pomfrey about it," Harry suggested. Draco shrugged.

"I don't think that it'll help. She, and the Healers, already confirmed that there wasn't any of the potion left in my system," Draco said.

"Oh. Well that-"

"Harry! I thought that you were going to join the show!" Lavender Brown butt in. Harry sighed.

"I didn't want all of the attention, and I'd rather-"

"Oh, we don't get much attention."

"... But you're broadcasting around the whole school."

Brown only shrugged airily and went into the classroom when his father came to open the door. What an idiot.

After a very conventional day and a great dinner, Draco headed to his room. He was happy it was Friday. However, after lunch tomorrow, the Golden Girls would be on the news channel.

The next afternoon, Draco sat on his bed and struggled to get his new television to work. He's been working on it since the morning. Dracul has been sitting beside him as moral support. Draco was working so hard on the device that he didn't hear the door open.

Arms wrapped around his waist and a voice whispered in his ear, "Hey."

"Holy shit!" Draco exclaimed, dropping the small television. Dracul jumped away as it broke into pieces. Draco turned and glared at Harry.

"You bastard. Now I have to refix this," Draco pouted halfheartedly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh, boo hoo. That's what magic is for, dummy." Harry pulled his wand out and said, "Reparo."

The television immediately flew onto Draco's lap as good as new. It turned on to the news channel.

Draco sat the television at the top of his bed as he turned toward it, glaring at Harry for getting it to work so quickly.

"You know, I've been trying to get that to work. The only reason it worked for you was because I almost had it," Draco said petulantly.

"Sure, Draco," Harry replied.

He moved next to Draco and intertwined their fingers. Draco rolled his eyes as he kissed him on the cheek, and grinned when a faint blush appeared on Harry's face. Dracul made his way in between the two.

"Today, the students of Hogwarts are going to learn who is on trial to go to Azkaban and exactly why. Yesterday afternoon, Terry Boot was at the Ministry, with permission from the headmistress, questioning the two defendants," Brown started. The screen changed to said Terry Boot in a secluded but comfortably furnished room.

"I'm here at the Ministry of Magic, and many employees are leaving to go home. We found this an ideal time to question the two," Terry stated.

The Weaslette stepped into the room and sat down on a chair as Boot did the same.

"Now, Ms. Weasley, would you mind telling me what everyone at Hogwarts has been dying to know?" he asked. Weaslette nodded.

"Well, Harry and I were in a relationship until I found out he cheated on me with a lowlife Death Eater, Draco Malfoy," she started, forming a minute scowl on her face.

"We had sex during the period in which I did not know of his relationship, and he called it rape. He went to McGonagall with his Death Eater boyfriend, and that's why I'm being sent here," she replied.

"This is Harry Potter you are speaking of, correct?" Boot inquired.

"Yes."

"Therefore, are you saying that he made false accusations against you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, thank you. May you send in Ms. Granger?" Boot asked. Weaslette nodded, and not a minute later, the Mudblood was sitting at the same spot the Weaslette was.

"Hello, Ms. Granger. I would like to ask you, why you are being sent here?" Boot said, getting straight to the point.

The Mudblood sighed. "I cast an Unforgivable on an innocent student."

Boot gasped. "Really? Who, may I ask, was it?"

"Draco Malfoy, sir," she replied glumly.

Boot looked confused before asking her, "Exactly which curse did you cast on him?"

"The Imperious," she stated.

"And what was your reasoning behind casting this Unforgivable?"

"I'd rather not state my reasoning," the Mudblood said stiffly. Boot only nodded.

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Granger."

The Mudblood nodded and left the room.

"Well, we will report what goes on at the trial in June, so back to you, Lavender..." Boot concluded.

Both Draco and Harry sat there, shocked as the newscast continued. Draco spoke first.

"Well, Weaslette's just a lying slut, and Granger actually told the truth."

"I know. I don't know why Ginny would lie about it when it'll be in the papers soon enough," Harry added.

"I know. I think that she just wanted to put us into a bad situation by saying that. She knew who she was talking to and gave us the revenge she wanted. How Slytherin of her..." Draco said.

"Well, now that we've been shit on... What are we going to do about it?" Harry asked, worry laced in his words.

"I- I don't know, Harry," Draco replied glumly.

Harry sighed.

"Well," Draco started. "It's a matter of going public or not."

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't know what's the right thing to do. I wish I had-" Harry gasped. "Wait, I do!"

Draco looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Can't you see, Draco? Our parents can help us through this." Harry was practically beaming.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked unsurely. Harry nodded.

"Sometimes you need some extra help in life."

The two boys then grabbed Harry's Invisibility Cloak and made for the door.

"We can try my father's study first. Maybe, with a bit of luck, your parents would be there as well," Draco suggested. Harry nodded as they started to head that way.

When they entered the room, Draco was surprised to see that he seemed to have some luck today. Harry's parents were chatting with his father.

"Draco? Mr. Potter? What are you two doing here?" his father asked.

"Did you see what was said on that stupid news channel?" Draco asked. His father gave him a look of confusion.

"I do not know what you are talking about," he said.

"You mean that Gryffindor girl that talks on the Muggle box?" James asked.

"Television," Lily corrected swiftly.

"Yes! Did you watch it today?" Draco asked hopefully. James only shook his head.

Harry explained what was said. All three adults looked grim afterwards.

"... We don't know what to do about this, so we wanted to get some advice," Harry ended.

"Just come out," James replied easily. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Hey, it's not that hard to figure out. It reminds me of old Voldie. This Ginny girl wants you to be afraid and succumb to her every whim. Coming out shows the school that you're not afraid of what people think," James advised.

"However, it could also reck havoc," Lucius added.

"Then they can deal with it. I'm sure that these two are able to, considering what they've been through with Voldie," James said.

Lucius sighed. "That's true."

"If they really care for each other, then they should show everyone that they're not afraid of what other people think about them," Lily said. She smiled at the two boys, who nodded in understanding.

"You're right," Harry said, a smile forming. "I don't care about other people's opinion."

"Me either," Draco added. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Well, good. You two can figure out all of the technicalities of this. I sure have no clue how to go about it," James said with a smirk.

"Of course you don't, airhead," Lily commented. James narrowed his eyes at her as everyone chuckled.

"Whatever."

"Alright, I guess we'll go figure this out. Bye, everyone," Harry concluded.

They all said goodbye as Draco and Harry left the room, both sneaking under the Invisibility Cloak on their way out.

"So, when are we going to do this?" Draco asked Harry.

"I was thinking some time today," Harry replied.

"Okay. Are you sure about this?" Draco asked, feeling anxious.

"Yes, I am. I don't care if people hate me. I'll still like you, no matter what they'll have to say," Harry reassured him. Draco gave him a peck on the lips.

"Good. Do you want to do it at dinner?"

"Erm, yeah," Harry replied.

"Alright." Draco took a deep breath. "Ready to figure out the technicalities?"

"Yeah."

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Are you sure you're ready?" Draco asked. They were nearing the Great Hall.

Harry took a deep breath and smiled, as to not show Draco he's too nervous. "Yeah."

Draco nodded, and they walked through the doors hand in hand.

All of the chatter went silent. Harry and Draco both kept strong.

They were to the end of the tables when Ron shot up in his seat, fuming, making the two stop in shock.

"Harry, how could you do this after what happened?" Ron said through clenched teeth.

"I don't know what happened," Harry replied smoothly. It's best to keep calm in a rough situation.

"THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOWS, HARRY!" Ron yelled.

"I didn't do anything wrong, Ron," Harry said.

Ron jumped up and started towards the two. They immediately pulled out their wands.

"Ron, stop!" someone, probably Neville, shouted.

Ron stopped within a few feet of their wands.

"You're such a liar, Harry Potter. Everyone knows what Ginny said. We're not stupid," Ron spat.

"You know the truth. Cut out this crap now or-"

"OR WHAT? YOU'RE JUST A DIRTY LITTLE LIAR!"

Ron whipped out his wand and flicked it above him.

Draco went rigid next to Harry, but not because of the affects of the spell.

The students all jumped from their seats and ran towards the two boys.

"RON! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

However, Ron disappeared and Draco grabbed his hand to run.

"I'll explain when we get somewhere safe, which will be a while," Draco said.

Harry took his advice and ran.

As the two ran through the corridors, it seemed as if the students were forcing them to go somewhere. They would block two or more corridors to leave one empty for Harry and Draco to run.

They entered the door to the Astronomy Tower, and the students were on their backs. Draco almost didn't go in, and Harry knew why, but pulled his hand and yelled, "Come on!"

They ran up the stairs.

"Harry, where are we going to go? We're trapped!"

"I don't know!"

Harry remembered when he went to the cave with Dumbledore. He knew that Apparating was not possible within Hogwarts, but isn't it worth a shot?

The students were close behind them, and they were nearing the top of the tower.

When they rushed up there, Harry yelled to Draco, "Hold onto me tightly!"

Harry raised his wand and the two disappeared with a crack.


	12. The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I also looked in the Half-Blood Prince and quoted a lot of the chapter, "The Cave." I only own my edited version. :)
> 
> -HarrehPottah196

"Harry. Where are we? How were we able to Apparate?" Draco asked fearfully.

"We're where Voldemort hid one of his Horcruxes. Dumbledore brought me here before Snape killed him," Harry replied.

Draco shivered as memories of that night flooded his brain. "Well that's just great. What are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know. What was Ron's spell all about?"

"It's a Dark spell that chases people until they disappear. If the people don't disappear within a certain amount of time, they will drop dead. It was used in medieval times to excrete people from their villages," Draco explained.

Harry shuttered. "That's wonderful," he said sarcastically.

"Are we going to stay here?" Draco asked.

"I guess. I mean, where else are we going to go?"

Draco shrugged, and Harry smiled.

"You will not object to getting a little wet?"

"No," Draco said.

Harry then slid from the boulder, landed in the sea surrounding them, and began to swim toward a dark slit in the rock face.

Draco followed after him, and the water was icy.

He saw Harry rising out of the water ahead, his black hair and dark robes gleaming. When Draco reached him, he saw steps and climbed up them.

Harry said, "Lumos," and the cave lit up. He examined the walls and ceiling.

"This is the place," Harry said.

"How can you tell?" Draco asked. It was awfully dark.

"It has known magic," Harry replied simply.

Harry approached the wall of the cave and caressed it with his fingertips, murmuring words in a tongue that Draco did not understand. Harry walked around the cave twice, touching as much of the rough rock as possible.

Harry stopped and pressed his hand flat against the wall.

"Here," he said. "We go on through here. The entrance is concealed."

Draco did not ask Harry how he knew. He assumed that Harry only knew all of this because of his last visit with Dumbledore.

Harry stepped back and pointed his wand at the rock. For a moment, an arched outline appeared there, blazing white as though there was a powerful light behind the rock.

"You've d-done it!" Draco said through chattering teeth.

"Draco, I'm so sorry, I forgot," Harry said. He pointed his wand at Draco, and Draco's clothes became warm and dry.

"Thank you," Draco said gratefully. He kissed Harry on the lips.

"You're welcome," Harry replied, grinning.

He looked back to the wall and sighed.

"I know you're not going to like this, but it's the only way we can get in."

"What is it, Harry?"

"We are required to make a payment to pass," Harry replied, pulling a small silver knife out of his pocket.

"What is it?"

"Blood, if I remember correctly."

"Blood?" Draco exclaimed.

"I said you wouldn't like it."

"I don't. Harry, I'll do it!"

Harry smiled at him. There was a flash of silver, and red splattered against the wall. Draco gasped.

"It's not that big of a deal. Dumbledore did this before. He denied me of doing that, and I'm going to do the same to you."

Draco sighed in defeat as Harry attempted to fix his wound.

"I guess it was still required after all," Harry commented.

The silver light reappeared and didn't fade away. The blood-spattered rock simply vanished, leaving a dark opening.

"After me, I suppose." Harry walked in, and Draco quickly followed him, lighting his wand as well.

"Is this where we're supposed to stay?" Draco asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Yeah, unless you have any better suggestions."

Draco sighed.

"So where was this Horcrux of the Dark Lord's?" Draco asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Harry said with monotony.

"Alright."

"Don't step in the water," Harry advised.

"Why not?" Draco questioned.

"Inferi will probably eat you alive, if there are still any left."

Draco made a face.

"When do you think we're going to leave this place?"

Harry chuckled. "Anxious to leave already?"

"Yes," Draco replied quickly.

"I'm assuming that everyone will want to kill us, so maybe a few months?"

"A few months?" Draco exclaimed.

"I don't bloody know! What the hell do you expect me to say?" Harry yelled.

"Harry-"

"Leave me alone!"

Harry stormed off, and Draco sighed. What a great time to start an argument.

Draco decided to try and build a small somewhat comfortable tent for them to sleep in. He randomly Accioed a few items which he didn't expect to be in the cave. He tried to assemble them, and failed miserably.

Draco finished what looked like a stable tent a few hours later. It was big enough for both him and Harry to fit in, if Harry would even want to.

Knowing Harry, he probably made a mansion by now.

Draco Accioed some wood and started a fire. At least no Inferi could come and kill him in his sleep.

"Hey," Draco heard. He looked up to see a disheveled Harry.

"Hey," Draco replied.

Harry sat down next to him and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I blew up on you. I'm just a bit stressed."

"It's okay." Draco smiled at him.

Harry put his hands over the fire to warm them. Draco watched him.

"I realised that I have terrible, dark memories of this place," Harry said.

Draco nodded in sympathy.

"There's just some things you can't undo."

Harry looked so glum, and Draco didn't know what to do about it. He was never good at comforting people.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's chilled body. Harry lent back into his embrace and sighed.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. My life has always been revolving around that stupid prophecy. Now that Voldemort's gone, I don't know what to do with my life anymore. I thought I'd be free, but I feel more trapped than anything."

Draco held Harry closer. Harry sighed shakily.

"Why's that?" Draco asked quietly.

"I feel like I'm still in someone's game. I just want to be my own person for once."

"You can be your own person around me," Draco whispered.

Harry turned to look at him.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

Draco nodded, and Harry lent in and kissed him. It may have been a bit of an awkward angle, but Draco enjoyed every bit of it.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours. Draco felt something inside him bubble happily.

"Harry," Draco mumbled.

"Hm?" Harry replied, looking into Draco's eyes.

"I love you."

Harry's eyes widened. "What?"

Draco's eyes widened as well. "What?" he squeaked.

"You just-"

"I know," Draco cut off.

"Draco?"

"What?"

"I love you, too," Harry said.

Draco smiled and pulled Harry into a passionate kiss. Harry moaned, and something inside Draco flared.

Draco's tongue found its way into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned again. They started caressing each other, and Harry's hand slid down to his abdomen.

Draco moaned when his hand cupped his crotch.

"Harry, are you sure?" Draco panted. Harry looked at him and nodded.

He unzipped Draco's trousers and unbuttoned them slowly. He pulled down Draco's pants and looked up at Draco. Draco gulped, but smiled encouragingly at Harry.

Harry smiled back and pulled down Draco's boxers. His cock was almost fully erect and Harry put his hand around it. Draco moaned loudly as Harry started to stroke it.

"Oh Merlin, Harry," Draco panted.

Harry stroked his cock faster, and Draco moaned with every stroke.

Draco came so hard he thought he might explode from pleasure.

"Wow," Draco panted. He looked over at Harry and smirked.

"My turn," he said hungrily.

Harry opened his mouth to reply, and Draco kissed him. He moved his hand down to Harry's crotch and rubbed his cock through his trousers.

"Oh, Draco," Harry moaned through the kiss.

Draco unbuttoned and unzipped Harry's trousers unbearably slow. Harry almost whimpered, and Draco smirked. He pulled down Harry's pants and boxers to reveal his fully-erect cock. Draco started stroking, and Harry moaned loudly.

He rubbed his thumb across Harry's slit, and Harry moaned even louder. Draco stroked his cock faster and experimented in licking the underside.

Harry came all over Draco's face and hand. He panted and then looked at Draco.

"Erm, sorry," he said sheepishly.

Draco shrugged as he grabbed his wand and said, "Scourgify," to clean the sticky mess they made.

"It's no big deal. I rather enjoyed it," Draco said with a smirk.

Harry smiled at him. "Good."

He pulled Draco over for another searing kiss. Draco smiled into it.

Harry trailed kisses down Draco's neck and Draco moaned softly. Harry sucked at the skin and lapsed his tongue over it.

Harry returned to Draco's mouth eagerly.

"Draco," Harry panted in between kisses. "I want you to make love to me."

Draco's eyes shot open. "What?"

"Make love to me," Harry repeated.

"A-Are you sure, Harry? What about what the Weaslette did to you?" Draco asked worriedly.

Harry nodded confidently.

"I am. I love you, Draco. I don't care about Ginny; only you."

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't form any words. Tears started to fill his eyes.

"Draco? Don't cry, I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You shouldn't be. I love you, too, Harry. I love you so much." Draco then pressed his lips against Harry's. Draco felt Harry smile into the kiss.

He pulled both his and Harry's pants off. He caressed Harry's chest underneath his shirt and Harry moaned.

Draco pulled Harry's and his own shirts off. He looked at Harry's body hungrily.

"Harry, you're so beautiful. I love you."

Harry blushed but smiled exquisitely. "I love you, too."

Draco moved forward and captured Harry's lips. He touched as much of Harry's body as he could. His hands ventured down and cupped Harry's arse. Harry gasped.

Draco continued rubbing Harry's arse and moved his hips to grind against Harry's. Soon enough, both of their cocks were hard.

Draco looked at Harry. "Are you sure you want to do this? It's going to hurt," he cautioned.

"I'm sure," Harry replied confidently.

Draco grabbed his wand and did a stretching and lubricating spell. He rubbed his fingers and cock with some lube as well.

Harry was laying on the ground with his legs open. Draco's eyes devoured the sight.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Harry nodded.

"Have you done this before?"

Harry bit his lip and replied, "No."

"Me either," Draco muttered. "If I hurt you, just let me know."

Harry nodded. Draco took a deep breath as he pushed one finger inside Harry's entrance. He squirmed a little, but didn't show any signs of pain.

Draco started moving his finger in and out, and Harry squirmed a bit more.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, it just feels weird."

Draco nodded and continued to probe Harry's hole. He pushed in another finger and Harry adjusted to that one. He put a third finger in when Harry started to moan in pleasure.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Draco asked. Harry nodded and smiled.

Draco lined his cock up with Harry's hole and pushed in slowly. He observed Harry's face for any signs of discomfort, but only saw an encouraging smile.

Draco pushed in more, and when he was halfway in, Harry's face changed.

"You okay?" Draco asked concerningly.

"I'm fine," he panted. "Just give me a minute."

Draco nodded and Harry kept panting softly.

When Harry nodded, Draco slowly pushed in until he was fully inside Harry.

Harry's face looked a bit discomforted.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just a bigger feeling. Go on," Harry replied.

Draco pulled out and pushed back in, all the while watching Harry's facial expressions.

He saw no discomfort, so he kept thrusting. He started going a bit faster when Harry let out a cry.

"Oh my gosh, Harry. Did I hurt you?" Draco asked worriedly.

"No. That felt great. Do it again."

Draco didn't know what he was talking about, but started thrusting again. Harry let out the same cry and said, "Right there."

Draco kept hitting the spot Harry was mentioning, and Harry was writhing in pleasure.

Draco grabbed Harry's cock and moved it in rhythm to his thrusts. Harry moaned even louder than before.

Both of them came at the same time. They yelled out in pleasure as their orgasms took over.

"Wow, Draco. That was amazing," Harry panted with a grin.

"It was. I wonder why our parents discouraged us from something so great."

"I know. It's weird. Maybe they didn't think we loved each other enough," Harry suggested.

Draco shrugged. "Maybe. Now we know that we do."

Harry looked up at him with beautiful green eyes and smiled. "Yeah, I guess so," he said.

Draco pulled out of Harry and cleaned them with a quick, "Scourgify."

He smiled tiredly as he pulled Harry into his arms.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"Not to ruin the moment or anything, but don't you think we should go in the tent?" Harry cracked a smile as Draco flushed.

"Yeah, that's probably a hell of a lot better than sleeping out here. I bet you feel like crap," Draco chuckled.

Harry stood up and stretched, his bones cracking.

"Not anymore. Come on."

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him into the tent. He closed the flaps of a door and laid down, Draco following suit.

He wrapped his arms around Harry after he pulled a blanket over them.

"Goodnight, Harry," Draco whispered.

"Goodnight, Draco. I love you."

"I love you, too." Draco smiled as he pulled Harry closer and kissed his temple.

If this wasn't the best day of Draco's pathetic life, he didn't know what was.


	13. Let's Get A Move On

Harry woke up warm. He snuggled into the warmth and smiled.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to meet the grey eyes of his boyfriend.

"Yeah?"

"Will you always love me?" Draco asked with what seemed uncertainty.

"Of course. Why?" Harry asked with concern.

"I just-" Draco swallowed. "I never had any experiences with love so it's all new and scary and-"

"There's different kinds of love," Harry interrupted. "There's an affectionate love and an unconditional love. The difference is that when you love someone unconditionally, you don't care about there flaws and see the real person they are. An affectionate love is fairly similar, but never lasts as long as unconditional love. There's also the family kind of love."

"So, then... What?" Draco smiled sheepishly.

Harry smiled. "The love I have for you is unconditional. If you wanted to leave me, I would still love you no matter what. The other kind of love is usually just during a moment."

Draco blinked. "Would my love be the one during the moment since that's when I said it?" he asked worriedly.

Harry hesitated. "I- wouldn't know. If I said I hated you, would you still love me?"

"It would hurt, but I would," Draco replied.

Harry grinned at him, and Draco smiled uncertainly back.

Harry got up and stretched.

"We should start thinking about what to do now," Harry suggested.

Draco looked him up and down before replying. "I know what I'd like to do now," he said suggestively. Harry blushed.

"I didn't mean like that. We need to decide how to move on from here," Harry said with unexpected seriousness.

Draco made a face. "Okay. We can get d-"

Draco's face paled a few shades.

"Harry," Draco squeaked. "We may not have any clothes. They might have fell in the fire or something."

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh, shite."

The two rushed out of the tent to see the fire extinguished. Some of their clothes were singed. Harry sighed.

"Should we just spell some more clothes?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. I rather like this view a lot better," Draco smirked.

Harry blushed again. "Draco!"

Draco chuckled. "Sorry, love." He pulled out his wand and spelled clothes on both of them.

"You're no fun, Harry," Draco pouted. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hey, at least you won't be distracted now," Harry said.

Draco shrugged. "Well, you have me there."

"We have to decide what to do, Draco. We can't stay here our while lives," Harry said.

"Well, I know we can't go back to Hogwarts. Weasley probably fixed the spell so they would stop when we were destroyed and not just disappeared, but who knows? Do you know anywhere safe?" Draco asked.

"There's Grimmauld Place, but I doubt that the wards would let us in anymore. Plus, what's it got to offer besides Kreacher? Not much more than this cave," Harry huffed.

"Maybe we could try Malfoy Manor. I'm sure my parents are already worried enough about us being gone. No sense worrying them or your parents any more, considering they're probably the only ones that care about us anymore," Draco said. Harry nodded solemnly.

"I think that's our best try. Would the Manor take me into its wards?"

"It would if I were with you, which is what I'm planning." Draco smiled.

"Alright. Do you want to leave now?" Harry asked.

"I guess so. My fairly-made tent probably had enough use by now." Harry and Draco glanced at the tent that was falling to the floor. Harry chuckled.

"I'd assume so. Let's get all of this stuff out of here just in case," Harry suggested. Draco nodded and shrunk the tent with a wave of his wand.

"Where do you want me to put this?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged.

"Just throw it in the water. Maybe the bacteria would like it as a new home." Harry chuckled.

Draco rolled his eyes and walked over to the lake. He tossed the miniature tent in the water.

Harry shrunk the fire and clothing near it and tossed that in the water as well.

Harry turned to meet Draco's gaze.

"Ready?"

Draco nodded. He seemed to hesitate before leaning in and pecking Harry on the lips. Harry smiled at him.

"Great. Let's get out of this place, then."

They both exited the cave and ended up at the bottom of the stairs they used to enter the cave. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and Draco Apparated them.

They ended up at the gates of Malfoy Manor. It looked less gloomy than it did when Harry was here last. Harry tightened his grip on Draco's hand as they headed through the front doors.

Draco pushed the massive doors open and yelled out, "Mother!"

There was no answer and Draco paled. He dropped Harry's hand and walked throughout the corridors of the house, repeating her name more frantically. Harry closed the doors as he did this.

Draco darted up the stairs and yelled her name again. There didn't seem to be an answer. Draco rushed around upstairs as Harry stood at the bottom of the steps.

"Maybe she's out with your father searching for you," Harry called up. There were more of Draco's footsteps and then his disheveled head appeared at the top of the steps.

"I don't know. Where would they be? If we search for them while they're searching for us, we'll never find each other," Draco said.

"Maybe we should just stay here. They're bound to come back, right?" Harry asked. Draco sighed.

"I don't know. They're probably in full panic mode now. Who the hell knows when they'll come back? They could come back in an hour or years. I don't know," Draco ranted.

"Neither do I. I think that our best bet is to stay here for now. Maybe they'll come back. If they don't, we'll find somewhere else to go. Maybe my parents still live in Godric's Hollow. We can try there next," Harry soothed. Draco sighed as he came down the steps.

"You're right. Would you like some tea while we're waiting?"

"Um, yeah, I guess," Harry replied.

Draco nodded and turned to the kitchen.

"What kind do you like?" Draco asked behind his back.

"I don't really care," Harry said, shrugging.

"Do you want anything else? Something to eat?" Draco asked.

"No, I'm fine."

Draco nodded and busied himself on making the tea. Harry stood there and watched Draco.

Draco had some kind of unsteadiness to his movements. His hands were trembling, and he tried to hide it from Harry.

Harry came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist comfortingly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked in his ear.

Draco was stiff. "Nothing," he replied with the same stiffness.

Harry caressed his thumbs against Draco's abdomen.

Draco relaxed a fraction.

"Draco, I know you're worried about your mother. I bet she's fine, just worried about your whereabouts. We can investigate for anything suspicious after tea, alright?" Harry consoled.

Draco hesitated before nodding. He kissed Harry lightly and the kettle whistled.

Draco fussed to get two mugs for them and poured the tea inside of the cups. He placed them on a table in the room. Harry sat down across from Draco.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"You're welcome. You know, I was thinking. Maybe the person who poisoned my father and me could have taken her," Draco said.

"Maybe. Don't get ahead of yourself. We don't know if she's gone for sure. She could be out looking for you," Harry said.

"Or dead," Draco whispered. Harry sighed as he took a sip of his tea.

"Draco, I wouldn't believe she was dead. Your mother is too strong to be killed," Harry said.

"But both my father and I almost got killed. Maybe the poisoner would succeed with her because he made a potion that could kill her in an instant," Draco argued.

"Draco-"

"Meow."

"Dracul!"

Draco practically bounded out of his chair to pick up the kitten and snuggle him.

"Oh my gosh. Harry, look!" Draco beamed. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"At least now we know your parents came here," Harry said. "Maybe they'll be back soon."

Draco swallowed visibly. "I sure hope so."

Draco kept petting his little kitten with a worried expression on his face. Harry smirked, and Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dracul didn't succeed in preventing us from having sex," Harry chuckled.

Draco laughed. "That's true," he said.

Harry got up and pet Dracul. "You know, I actually forgot you had a cat," Harry said with a chuckle.

"So did I," Draco said with a shrug.

Dracul looked up at both of them with a hurt expression. They both laughed.

"Can we investigate now? Maybe Dracul can help," Draco pleaded. Harry sighed.

"I guess so. We're all sticking together, though. I don't know my way around this place," Harry said.

Draco nodded and set Dracul down on the ground. He immediately padded over to the door.

Draco smiled. "Alright. Let's go."

They started investigating in the living room. Draco didn't find anything unusual, so they explored the whole first floor. Draco didn't find anything out of the order, but stopped in front of a bland door Harry wouldn't have noticed.

Draco bit his lip and it made Harry wary.

"My father always used to work in here, but would never let neither my mother nor me in." He looked over at Harry. "Should we go in?"

Harry furrowed his brows. "I don't know. There may be some clues in there if your mother had been taken," he said logically. Draco took a deep breath and nodded.

"Do you want me to open the door or can you?" Harry asked.

"I can."

Draco tediously went to grab the handle. He went a bit stiff when he touched it, but opened the door nevertheless.

The room was dark and smelled heavily of dust. Harry sneezed, but he knew it wasn't from the dust. He wasn't allergic to anything as far as he knew. Why would he sneeze?

"Bless you," Draco said, bringing Harry back from his mind.

"Thanks," Harry murmured in response.

"Well, let's explore. Lumos."

The room lit up. There were cauldrons and parchment scattering tables. There were a few books that, when Harry and Draco examined it further, were about the Dark Arts.

Draco gulped. "This must've been where he conducted his Death Eater duties or something."

Harry reached over and squeezed his hand. "Well, if so, then I doubt your mother would've been in here, right?"

Draco hesitantly nodded. Harry smiled at him.

"Alright, then. How about we explore the upstairs?" Draco nodded and led him out of the room and to the steps.

Dracul ran ahead of them and turned to the left. Harry and Draco followed him.

The kitten was nowhere to be seen when they got to the top of the steps.

"Dracul!" Draco called. The kitten's head popped out of a door at the end of the corridor.

"Meow?"

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled Harry over to the room with the kitten poking out of it.

"What did you find, Dracul?" Draco asked the cat.

Dracul hissed softly and turned to go into the room. Draco opened the door and gasped.

"What?" Harry asked, poking his head through the doorway. He saw the damage and gasped as well. "Draco..."

There were shattered records all over the room. There were massive amounts of blood on the ground and spattered across the walls. Ripped pieces of clothing were by the biggest pool of blood in the right hand corner.

Draco walked over and knelt down to examine the evidence. He picked up the bloodstained cloth and made a choked sound.

"This is definately one of my mother's dresses. The fabric she wears is always waterproof, but not blood proof. She always wanted evidence to be seen in case something happened to her," Draco said tensely.

"Do you think she used the records as weapons or the poisoner did?" Harry questioned.

"I would definately say the poisoner did. My mother loves these albums too much," Draco replied. Harry didn't know what to do.

"Maybe she was starting to get on the poisoner's trail and they found out," Harry suggested lamely.

"It's plausible. Maybe she was trying to search for us and the poisoner tried to prevent her from doing that. What if the poisoner's working with Weasley?" Draco ranted.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. We should explore more to see if we can find any maps or something. It could help us figure out the poisoner's motives at least," Harry suggested. Draco nodded.

"Alright. Maybe Dracul found something else."

They left the room and called for Dracul again. The kitten's head popped out of a door a few down from the two boys.

They went into the room and saw maps concealing the tables.

They inspected the maps, and the names "Harry" and "Draco" were scattering many places. They must've been plotting where either of them would go, since they didn't know which one of them had Apparated or if they even did Apparate.

There were some places that were crossed off. Some places had circles around them and some had stars near them. Most of those places had been crossed off. They must be going from most likely to least likely.

The cave where they actually Apparated to wasn't marked on the map.

"This isn't all my mother's handwriting. I see my father's and two more I don't recognise... Harry, those must be your parents' handwriting," Draco said.

Harry looked at the handwriting and noticed his mother's way of writing his name. He had seen it in letters Sirius gave him.

Harry smiled. "Yeah," he said.

Draco held Harry's other hand and smiled at him. Harry lent in and kissed him.

Draco's mouth moved perfectly with his. Harry held Draco's hips lightly and Draco moved his hands to Harry's hair.

Harry practically purred, or maybe that was Dracul. He didn't really care to notice who it was because Draco had his full attention.

Draco pulled back from the kiss. "Don't you think we should try to search for them instead of standing here making out, even if I do prefer the latter?" he muttered.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it would be the more logical thing to do."

Draco smiled and turned back to the maps in front of them.

"Okay, so we're only assuming that they know my mother had been kidnapped. Maybe they split up and one or two searched for my mother while the others went to search for us," Draco started. Harry nodded.

"So then wouldn't our best bet be to follow the way they were going to find us?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Draco replied. "We don't know where they would've gone to find my-" Draco's voice faltered.

"What?"

"A line just appeared and crossed out a location," Draco said, pointing to the map.

"That means they must have another map they're using. Well, that gives us an advantage. Now we know where they are and we can track where they're going next," Harry concluded.

Draco kissed him. "Harry, you're brilliant."

Harry flushed slightly. "Thanks. We should get going then, right?"

Draco nodded and folded the map, putting it in his pocket.

They exited the room and called for Dracul. The kitten dashed towards them.

"Where would they be heading now?" Harry asked.

"One of your locations," Draco said. "Godric's Hollow, I believe."


	14. The Long and Winding Road

They Apparated straight to Godric's Hollow. It was just as Harry remembered it. There were few people roaming the streets, but Harry did see two foggy figures in the graveyard.

"Mum! Dad!" Harry exclaimed, dashing towards the two. They turned around and beamed.

"Harry!" they chorused.

"We've been looking for you two all over!" his mother said.

Harry smiled. "We know. We found a map at the Malfoys' and followed where we figured you were going."

They both became serious. "You were at the Manor?" his father asked. Harry nodded. His father sighed as he put his hand to his ear.

"They know. Should we-? ...Alright."

The glow of the two faded and they became solid. Harry gaped.

The two smirked, and his father grabbed Harry's arm while his mother snatched Draco's. They all Apparated in a flash.

"What is this?" a shrill voice snapped. It was pitch black.

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, sir," an excited voice said to Harry's right. It seemed to be the pseudo James that took Harry.

"Why do you have Potter as well? We have his parents; he is not of much use."

"He was with Malfoy. We wouldn't have wanted him to say anything to anyone else," another voice, probably the pseudo Lily's, said. There was a hum of approval.

"Very well. Take them to the dungeon."

Harry was pulled by the pseudo James and was roughly shoved to the ground. He felt another body, presumably Draco's, pushed on top of his. Harry groaned in pain.

The two voices chuckled darkly, and their footsteps faded off into the distance.

"What the hell just happened?" Draco's voice whispered.

"I have no clue," Harry replied. Draco sighed and scooted closer to Harry.

"Do you think we'd get in trouble if we had sex right now?" Draco asked seductively.

"Over my dead body!" someone shouted in disgust.

"You already are dead, sweetheart," another voice chuckled.

"I would rather not hear the effects of that," a voice drawled.

"Ditto," another said. There was a silence.

"How did all of you manage to get kidnapped?" Draco asked exasperatedly.

Everyone went silent, and Draco sighed. "Seriously?"

Harry chuckled softly.

"You should be grateful that we care enough to search for you," the drawling voice said. There was a loud slap.

"Lucius!"

"It's true," the elder Malfoy snapped.

"At least now we know they're alive," a soft voice, most likely Harry's mother's, pointed out.

"We should be grateful for that," Draco's mother said.

"How did all of you end up here?" Harry asked.

There was a deep chuckle. "Lily and I were lured here. We thought that we saw you two, so we followed them. They ended up being fake and caught us like in that old Muggle film, 'Ghostbusters.' We ended up in these cells that will tear our spirits up if we touch the bars. I don't know if the man was lying or not, but I'd rather not find out," his father explained.

"I was lured in a similar way," Malfoy said darkly.

"So were we," Harry said. "We went to Godric's Hollow and found fake people that looked like my parents. They were ghostly and everything. Looked just like them."

"We were planning to go there next," his mother said.

"You know, you two really had us scared. We had no idea what happened to you, where you went, or if you were even alive or not." Harry's eyes started to well up. If only he'd known... "I think that's what scared us the most," his father continued.

Silent tears rolled down Harry's cheeks.

"I- I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to frighten you. We would've died. I'm so sorry," Harry choked out. Draco put a comforting arm around him.

"We know, Harry. We were just worried is all," his mother soothed.

Harry nodded even though he knew his mother couldn't see it. He scooched closer into Draco's embrace.

There were footsteps approaching and nobody said a word. The footsteps stopped near the cells, and then there as a dark chuckle.

"Well, well, well. What a pleasant surprise I have here. The Malfoys and the Potters. Welcome. I see there is a budding...romance here, but no need to fret. You'll be the first ones dead," an icy voice said.

"I think you're mistaking us for you," Harry spat bravely. The man chuckled again.

"Of course you'd say that, Chosen One. But no, I'm not mistaking anything."

"Why are we here, then?" Malfoy questioned.

"You'll soon figure it out. Guards, take them to the lab."

Harry was roughly pulled from Draco's arms and felt icy cold. He heard the others trying to protest, bit they were silenced immediately.

They were all led to a dimly-lit, dingy room. It was very large, and had a giant bubbling cauldron in th centre of the room. There were potion ingredients and knives scattering the tables and floor. Six chairs were lined up against the wall on the right.

They were all pushed into the chairs and locked in them. Harry sat next to his father and Draco's mother, right and left respectively. His mother sat next to his father and Malfoy, his wife. Draco was at the far left of Harry next to his father.

How these wizards managed to keep the ghosts from escaping was beyond Harry.

"Very good work, boys," a raspy voice said.

A man with stringy blond hair and a long green robe stepped out of the shadows. His face was concealed by his hood.

"You even brought the Potters along. How nice," the man said. "It will make the potion even stronger with the two ghosts," he added maliciously.

Harry heard his father huff quietly.

"Plus, we have the Chosen One with us today. Why don't we all give him a hand? He is oh so wonderful anyhow."

There were many claps and maniacal laughs. Harry scowled at the hooded man.

"Aw. Does the Chosen One not like being applauded? Pity," the man said.

The people in the shadows laughed louder. Harry only continued to scowl.

"Well, not all heroes are appreciative. Oh well."

The man walked over to the cauldron. He pulled put his wand and levitated Harry's chair toward him.

"How about we just use him first?"

"NO!" voices shouted.

"No?" The man chuckled. "My. That's a very good reason to throw him in first. Right, fellows?"

The people in the shadows laughed. Harry shook his head.

"Good. Let's start now."

The man waved his wand and Harry's chair was only a few feet above the cauldron.

"Any last words, Potter?" the man asked.

Harry gulped.

"No? Very well."

The man lowered his wand, making Harry's chair lower as well. Harry shut his eyes tightly. Within a few seconds, he heard the sizzling of his chair. His feet were sweltering hot.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Stupefy!"

Harry's chair went on the ground at the same time as the man. A blond head instantly appeared in his vision.

"Harry! Are you alright?" the elder Malfoy asked.

Harry coughed. "Yeah, I think so." He noticed that the chair broke, but he still had the wrist and ankle bands on.

"How did you manage to get out?" Harry asked.

"Dark magic," Malfoy replied as he waved his wand over Harry's wrists and ankles. They popped off immediately.

"The longest part of taking them off was summoning my wand," Malfoy continued.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Harry said with a smile.

"Please. Call me Lucius."

Harry nodded, and then Lucius helped him up.

Lucius went over and undid Draco and his mother's bands. They both ran over and hugged Harry.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so thankful that you're alive," Draco's mother said tearfully.

"Me, too," Draco said with a soft smile. "I love you so much, Harry."

Harry blushed. "I love you, too, Draco," he replied quietly. He smiled at the two Malfoys.

"Wha- How-... Dear Merlin!"

Harry turned his head to see Lucius gaping at his parents. He wasn't sure if he was seeing things, but it looked like they were solid and...living.

"Oh my gosh, Lily, look."

Both of his parents were poking themselves as if this were a dream. His father even pinched himself, and he jumped from the pain.

"How in the hell...?" Lucius said.

That same question was exploding in Harry's mind. How did his parents end up like this? Was it temporary or forever-lasting?

However, Harry didn't care. He ran over and hugged them.

When they hugged him back, the giant hole in Harry's heart that's been missing for seventeen years filled back up.

It was so overwhelming that Harry started to cry.

His parents held onto him tighter and cried as well. It's been too long. It's been way too long.

After they all finished sobbing, Harry still held onto them. He didn't ever want to let go. It was just like a dream and he didn't want to stop it.

Harry finally pulled back from his parents' embrace. He looked into their eyes and smiled tearfully.

"We love you, Harry," they said.

"I love you, too." Harry sniffled and then turned to the Malfoys, who were all smiling at them.

Harry blushed a bit before saying, "I love you guys, too."

They all beamed at him.

"Where's the man?" Harry asked.

"He's over there," Lucius replied, nodding to his right. "I don't think he'll want to bother us again."

Harry walked over to the man and looked at him. His hood fell back to reveal the face of Yaxley. Harry's eyebrows raised as he turned to Lucius.

"Did you know it was him?"

Lucius nodded solemnly. "I recognised his work instantly. That's why it was a lot easier for me to escape and free all of you."

Harry nodded. "Do you think he was behind it all?"

Lucius chuckled darkly. "No. I believe he was just one of the followers of whom we're dealing with. He never liked to lead anything, and that's why I believe the Dark Lord kept him."

"Do you have any idea of who it is?" Harry asked.

Lucius sighed. "No, not really. I guess we'll just have to explore now."

"Alright. Let's get to it, then," Harry said.

Harry led them all through a dim corridor past Yaxley's dead body. There were bats all throughout the place, and it creeped Harry out just a bit. He shouldn't be creeped out, he's supposed to be the brave Gryffindor here.

Nevertheless, Harry led the rest of them throughout the corridor.

They got to a lighter end of the corridor and Harry shushed them before looking through the cracks of the door. Nobody seemed to be in there, but to make sure, Harry cracked the door an inch.

Nothing happened. To be extra cautious, Harry kicked a small rock into the room. It stopped, and then nothing else happened.

Harry motioned the others to follow him into the room. This room wasn't as big as the other, but still had tons of potions ingredients all over the place. It looked like it hasn't been used in a few decades.

"Lucius..."

Harry turned around. Everyone was looking strangely at him.

"Who said that?" Harry asked quietly.

They all looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Said what, Harry?" his mother asked in concern.

Harry shook his head and turned to go on.

"Narcissa..."

"Draco..."

Harry stopped and turned around.

"Okay, seriously. What the-" Harry scowled at what he saw on the wall behind them. "Nevermind."

The snake looked right into Harry's eyes and seemed to smirk. Harry's eyes widened.

"Don't turn around."

"Wha-"

"Just don't," Harry said calmly.

He could feel the worry radiating from them, but he kept his eyes on the snake.

"Ah, brave Harry Potter is here," the snake hissed. "Shouldn't all of you be dead by now?"

"Yes, but we're not. What's this plan they're putting us all into?" Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

The snake seemed to chuckle. "You expect a little snake to know that?" it asked innocently.

Harry wasn't falling for it. "Considering a snake was Voldemort's right hand man, I could."

The snake slithered down the wall with grace and finally ended up on the floor.

"Don't get any closer to them," Harry warned.

"Thanks for the idea, Potter," the snake hissed.

It started to go at them, but Harry snatched Lucius's wand from his hand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

The snake fell to the ground. Harry blinked.

"Dear Merlin. What did I just do?" Harry murmured.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"Don't. I'm a murderer," Harry said with a choke.

"Harry, no you're not," his father said.

Harry turned around angrily. "Yes I am! I just killed a stupid little snake for no reason! I'm turning into Voldemort; don't you see?"

His father grabbed his shoulders and shook them. "No, Harry, I don't! Something's just getting into your mind! You're not a murderer!"

Harry took a deep breath. "I know. I just-" He shook his head. "Nevermind. Let's just look for this guy."

His father looked at him with concern, but Harry just turned around and continued across the room.

They passed through a few more rooms and then they arrived to one where Harry heard talking.

"-mean they got out? How is that possible?"

"Sir, I- I don't know. I am just the messenger, sir."

"Well, you better find out why they got out, or you know the consequences."

"Y- Yes, s- sir."

There were footsteps walking in the other direction of where they were hiding.

"Harry, what did they say?" Draco asked.

"This guy is all mad because we escaped. He wants to find out how we managed to," Harry replied. "Wait...what? Were they speaking Parseltongue?"

"Um, yeah? Couldn't you recognise it?"

Harry shrugged. "Not really. It sounds like English to me. But what really puzzles me is how all of these people are Parselmouths. It just doesn't make sense. You can't make a person a Parselmouth," he said.

"Well, we can try to find out," Draco said with raised eyebrows.

"Draco, no," his mother butt in. "It's too dangerous. Just let us."

"Mother, it's fine," Draco snapped. "It's not like this guy is any worse than Voldemort."

Lucius and his wife shook their heads.

"Draco, you don't know that," she replied with a hushed tone.

"We can find out," Draco stressed.

"No," Harry's father interrupted. "We're going and that's final."

No one dared to object to him, so the parents all snuck into the room. Harry held onto Draco's hand with worry. They were adults and could take care of themselves, but Harry really didn't want to think of what would happen to them if something went wrong.

After a few minutes, nothing happened. Harry started to go out, but Draco's hand held him back.

"Harry, what are you doing? You can't go out there," Draco snapped.

"I have to help them. What if the man or snake or whatever's speaking Parseltongue in there is trying to kill them and they don't know?"

Draco huffed. "I'm pretty sure they'd know if it was trying to bloody kill them, Harry. They're not oblivious and stupid."

Harry sighed. "I know. I just-"

"So this is where you've come to."

There was a hissy chuckle. "Ah, yes. I forgot. You don't speak Parseltongue. Where's your little boy when you need him?" it taunted.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He pushed Draco away and ran out into the room, scowling at the giant snake in front of him.

"I'm right here, you git," Harry hissed.

The snake laughed. "Good. You've run right into my little trap."

Before Harry could move another muscle, a cage came crashing down on top of him. He screamed and yanked at the bars, but jumped back when they shocked him.

The snake chuckled malevolently. "Now, where's your little boyfriend, Potter? I'm sure he'd come to sa-"

"Harry!"

"Draco, you fool! Your mother told you-"

"Lucius, be quiet!"

"Draco, stop! Go, please!" Harry begged him.

Draco dashed toward where their parents were a second before a spell would've hit him. Harry let out a small breath of relief.

The spells kept coming at them and Lucius came out of the shadows to fight against them. It turned out that there were actual people shooting the spells, so Lucius had some of them down quickly. He Accioed his wife and son's wands and threw it at them. They caught them and became battle-ready in an instant.

The snake chuckled again as they fought the rest of the spell casters down.

"Patrificus Totalus!"

The snake fell down and hissed. Harry laughed.

All of the spell casters were down, so the Malfoys all came over to the snake, their wands pointed in its face.

Lucius poured something, probably Vertiaserum, into the snake's mouth.

"Are you working for anyone?" Lucius asked calmly.

The snake stayed still. Lucius sighed.

"I guess he can't speak English. Harry, can you ask him?"

Harry nodded and said to the snake, "Are you working for someone?"

"No," it hissed. "I run this myself."

Harry looked up to Lucius. "It said no."

Lucius nodded. "Ask if it captured anyone else."

Harry looked at the snake. "Did you capture anyone else like you captured us?"

"No," the snake hissed.

"Did you bewitch anyone to carry out your duties?" Harry asked.

"Yes," it hissed back.

"Whom?"

"Ronald and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy."

Harry gaped.

He looked up at Lucius and said, "It didn't capture others, but it did bewitch some people..."

"Whom?"

Harry gulped before replying. "Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and...Dr- Draco."

"I'm not bewitched!" Draco immediately exclaimed.

Harry looked at the snake and asked, "When was Draco Malfoy bewitched?"

"A few months ago," the snake replied.

"Is he still bewitched now?" Harry asked, fear flooding throughout his whole body.

"No. He fought off my enchantment within a week. That's why I made Hermione Granger use the Imperious on him; to see if it would work, but it didn't last too long."

Harry sighed in relief. He looked up at the Malfoys with a smile.

"He's not bewitched now," he said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I told you so," he said.

"Any other questions?" Harry asked Lucius.

"Ask it if we can destroy him, how many followers he has, and how he made them Parselmouths."

Harry turned to the snake and asked, "How many followers do you have as of now?"

"Three," it answered.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know of their true identities, but they call themselves the 'Black Falcons.' I don't know why," it responded.

"Did you turn them into Parselmouths?"

"Yes."

"How?" Harry asked.

"I made a potion that, with my venom, could allow them to speak my language."

"Did you make yourself indestructible?"

"No," it replied. "No one did."

"Why did you need the Malfoys in the first place?" Harry asked.

"I needed their blood for a potion I was creating," it answered vaguely.

"What kind of potion?"

"A mass-destruction potion."

"And, one last thing. How do you let me out of this cage?"

"Simply levitate it off," it said.

Harry nodded. "Thank you for your cooperation." He turned back to Lucius. "It has three followers called the 'Black Falcons,' and it made them Parselmouths by a potion with its venom. It required us for some mass-destruction potion, and you are able to kill it."

"What about getting you out of that thing?" Lucius asked.

"It said just to levitate it," Harry replied with a shrug.

"Well, Wingardium Leviosa."

The cage lifted up into the air and Harry smiled as he walked away from the area.

"Are you going to kill it?" Harry asked, becoming solemn.

Lucius thought for a moment before shaking his head. "We may need it in the future," he said.

Harry nodded. Lucius Accioed Harry's wand and levitated the snake to lead the rest of them out of the room.

"Harry, I think you should ask the snake how to get out. It looks like Lucius is getting lost up there," his father said with a chuckle. Harry smirked and nodded.

"How do you get out of here?" Harry hissed to the snake in the air.

"I'll have to show you, it's quite a while," the snake replied.

"Um, Lucius. Do you know where you're going?" Harry asked in English.

"Yes-"

"Lucius, you know you're lost," his wife huffed.

"Narcissa-"

"The snake knows the way out," Harry intervened.

"How do you know it won't lead us somewhere else?" Lucius asked sceptically.

"Well, it still has the Vertiaserum, right?"

"It should still be working, yes."

"Then we'll be fine," Harry said with a smile.

"Alright. Lead the way, then, Harry," Lucius replied.

Harry nodded and asked the snake where to go.

He followed its directions until they were met with a giant door.

"Are there any kind of passwords or traps to this door?" Harry asked.

"No," it replied.

Harry turned to the others and said, "There's no password or trap to this door, but I think we need to test it just to be safe."

They all nodded.

Harry turned back to the door and put his hand out.

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare touch that door," his mother snapped. "Who knows what it could do?"

Harry's hand fell back about an inch.

"Then how else could we test it?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Poke it with something that couldn't harm you," she replied as if it were obvious.

Harry sighed. "How are we able to pass through the door?" he asked the snake.

"Just open it!" The snake had a tone that sounded like he thought Harry was stupid.

Harry narrowed his eyes and pushed the door. It opened to a thick forest. Harry blinked.

His mother yelled, "Harry James Potter, what did I tell you?!"

Harry didn't reply. He only turned to the snake and asked, "Are we able to Apparate safely on these grounds?"

"Yes," it spat out. The Vertiaserum still seemed to be working.

"The snake said that we can Apparate safely here," Harry translated. The others looked at him weirdly.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you sure, Harry? I mean, snakes don't need to Apparate," Draco pointed out.

"But his followers must need to. How else would it get its duties done?" Harry countered.

Draco sighed and shook his head. "Alright," he said doubtfully.

Harry huffed as he grabbed his wand from his pocket.

"Look, I'll Apparate over there."

Harry swished his wand, and then he was a few yards away from where he was.

"See?" he called.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

All of a sudden, there was a loud bark behind Harry. He snapped around and was met with what looked like what used to be Sirius.

"Sirius?" Harry asked softly. He didn't hear the protests of the others.

The dog barked and jumped on Harry, licking him. Harry started laughing with joy.

"Harry, what are you doing?!" his father yelled.

"Dad, it's Sirius!"

His father narrowed his eyes, but walked over to Harry nevertheless.

He looked at the dog and asked, "Padfoot?"

The dog rolled over and batted his front paws at his friend.

"Oh my gosh," his father gasped out.

He fell to his knees and hugged the dog, who licked him in return.

"What's going on?" his mother asked. The Malfoys were following behind her.

"It's Sirius," Harry muttered with a grin.

"What? No, he-"

"Lily, it is him! He did the paw thing he always used to do," his father said with a bright smile.

Sirius looked up and ran over to jump on her. She gasped and then pet him with a smile.

"Hi, buddy," she said.

The dog wagged his tail and licked her in response.

"Are you speaking of Sirius Black?" Draco's mother asked.

The three Potters nodded. Sirius looked over to his cousin and barked happily. She started, but Sirius went over and nuzzled at her hand.

She gasped and then smiled fondly. "He was always so sweet," she murmured, starting to pet him.

"Are we going to take him with us?" Harry asked his parents.

They sighed. "I don't know, Harry. Having a dog is a big responsibility."

"But I can take care of him! It'll be just like when he would've let me live with him after my third year. You know we all still need him," Harry said.

His father sighed. "I know. Alright, Harry."

Harry smiled.

He knew then that he could have a nice life after all this time. All was well.


	15. The Best Day of Harry's Life

Today had to be the best day of Harry's life. He was turning twenty, and ever since that one incident three years ago, nothing like that had happened again.

It turned out that the brilliant snake behind everything managed to figure out a way to retain the body through a spirit. This meant that the snake could have a ghost and turn them back into living, breathing flesh and bones. How, nobody had the slightest clue. It used that method to place Harry's parents' blood in the potion. The snake did not succeed, however, and so far Harry's parents were as alive as Harry was.

Sirius was going to be a dog forever. The veil's purpose was to take away the human form of anything. Nobody really understood the whole concept, just like the deal with the elder Potters, but Harry didn't mind. He loved Sirius's company in his house nonetheless. As long as Sirius didn't eat Dracul, Draco was fine with the dog as well.

Draco and Harry bought a house to live together in. They didn't want to rush into a marriage just yet, unlike Ron and Hermione. Currently, Draco was busying himself with preparing for Harry's birthday party in about an hour. Harry didn't want anything too extravagant, but with Draco planning everything, Harry would never know for sure what was going on. Draco wasn't going to let Harry into the living room until he was finished. To be honest, Harry was a bit worried and excited about everything.

The Floo sounded, and in a moment Ron and Hermione were in his kitchen. After Harry found out that they were bewitched, he cancelled Hermione and Ginny's trials to Azkaban—with permission from Minister Shacklebolt and McGonagall, of course. The four became as close as ever after that incident.

Hermione was carrying their newborn baby, Rosie. Her and Ron realised their true feelings and got married two years ago. They just had Rosie a few months ago. Harry cooed over the baby girl as Ron and Hermione rattled on about what they've been doing lately.

The next couple to join them was Harry's parents. Harry still never got over the fact that he could embrace his parents, and held every moment with them very dearly. Harry led all five of them into the dining room, for Draco was still—after at least five bloody hours—working on the living room. Harry had no idea what he was doing in there that could take so long. The whole house was decorated in scarlet and gold streamers to show pride to Gryffindor. It was very cliché, but Harry loved it.

After a few minutes, the rest of the Weasley clan decided to join them. Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, one-year-old Victoire, Percy, Audrey, baby Lucy, George, Angelina, three-year-old Fred, and Ginny all greeted Harry with their warmest Weasley welcomes. Andromeda and little Teddy Lupin came with them. Sirius decided to come in and he started getting excited over all of the company. Dracul padded in calmly behind the dog, swaying his tail lazily behind him. Harry chuckled as Sirius licked a slightly disgusted Percy, and Dracul seemed to be looking on in amusement.

Harry would have never thought that a day would occur when Weasleys and Malfoys were in the same room without hexes being thrown everywhere. When Lucius and Narcissa arrived, the Weasleys made them feel more at home than ever. It made Harry very proud of himself and Draco for putting all of this together. Luna, Neville, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Seamus, and Dean all arrived with smiles and, thankfully, no children. Yet, anyway. Pansy and Blaise have been going out for about two years, Luna and Neville married last year, and Seamus and Dean…well, they were still good old Seamus and Dean.

Draco finally emerged from the room with an ecstatic grin. "Hello, everyone," he greeted happily. "Sorry about that, just getting some finishing touches done." Everyone waved it off and greeted him happily. Draco snuck over to Harry and interlaced their fingers. He motioned for everyone to join him in front of the living room's doors. He grinned and turned to Harry while everyone got quiet.

"Harry, I hope you like it," Draco said with a smile. Harry scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"What? Why is it so impo–"

"Just look inside, Harry."

Harry looked back at everyone, who encouragingly waved at him to go on. It seemed like they knew something that he didn't, so he narrowed his eyes slightly at them. Nevertheless, Harry opened the door. It revealed an exact replica of the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry slowly walked in and gaped.

"Do you like it, Harry? It might have been a bit overboard, but I thought you'd like it…and if you don't like it then–"

"I love it," Harry interrupted, turning toward Draco with a bright grin. Draco's face lit up with elation and relief.

"Really?" Draco asked. Harry nodded, and Draco came over to kiss him passionately. Everyone else whistled and cheered.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Draco muttered huskily into his ear. Harry shivered slightly and grinned.

"Thanks, Draco," Harry muttered.

The party only went skyward from there; the food was delicious, the music was excellent, the guests were delightful, and overall it was the best night of Harry's life.

When Draco started playing the old records, Harry's parents immediately jumped onto the dance floor with Sirius and did their thing. The Malfoys were sitting there as if they didn't know the songs. Harry smirked to himself and muttered his observation to Draco. The next thing Harry knew, Draco yelled to his parents—so everyone could hear— "Don't act like you didn't play air guitar to this, Father!"

Everyone laughed as Lucius blushed very faintly. He glared at Draco, who was smirking in satisfaction. Harry was trying his hardest not to laugh at the situation. Narcissa was biting her lip and not looking at Lucius. It seemed like she was holding back laughter as well. Lucius rolled his eyes, stood up, and grabbed a now startled Narcissa's hand.

"Fine, Draco. But this is only because I've had some alcohol tonight," Lucius snapped. Narcissa looked like she wanted to say something, but Draco cut her off.

"Sure; say what you want, Father."

Lucius glared and then started dancing with Narcissa just like Harry imagined they would when Draco told them of their nightly…what did they call it again? Jamming? Harry chuckled to himself as he remembered "jamming" with Draco when his ghost parents walked in. Harry remembered it as if it were yesterday. They were right in the middle of listening to "Walk This Way." It was probably one of the most awkward family reunions Harry had ever heard of.

As the elder Malfoys and Potters were dancing to the 70's and 80's rock, many Weasleys joined in. Eventually Harry and Draco joined them as well. It was phenomenal. Everyone was having a great time, and Harry honestly couldn't have asked for more. Even the little children were jumping up and down in excitement.

After the dancing was accounted for, Harry was sung happy birthday to and blushed when he saw the large cake Draco had got him. His eyes shone a bright silver and Harry couldn't help but smile and peck him on the lips. Then Harry closed his eyes and made only one wish—he wanted to keep his family happy forever and have many more additions. When he opened his eyes, the candles were blown out and everyone was clapping. It made Harry grin ecstatically.

The cake was delicious. Little children were making themselves a total mess with the cake on their faces. Harry's heart tugged a little at watching them. He knew that it was terrible to feel jealous, but him and Draco could never have any biological children of their own. They could always adopt or use a surrogate, but it wasn't quite the same as having a product of their love in a physical form.

Harry pushed the subject from his mind as he ate his cake and watched the parents fail to clean their children's faces up. He laughed at Ron, who currently had cake smeared across his cheek from Rosie's chubby hand. Ron glared over at Harry, making Harry laugh even more.

"Hey," Hermione said behind him. Harry looked up and smirked.

"Looks like your husband is having a rough time with your daughter," Harry pointed out. Hermione looked over to the struggling Ron and laughed.

"It seems so," she replied, sitting down next to Harry. "How're you and Draco getting along lately?"

"Brilliantly," Harry said with a grin. His eyes immediately found the blond in question, who was talking to Percy Weasley. "I've never been happier, 'Mione."

"That's great," she replied sincerely. "You know, Ron and I are thinking of having another kid. What do you think?"

Harry smiled, but it was a bit forceful. He was happy for his friends, but well two guys couldn't truly have a child together. "I think it would be great. Little Rosie needs someone else her age to hang out with at home," he replied honestly.

"You know, Harry," Hermione whispered conspiratorially, "I found a potion that can get a man pregnant."

Harry stared at her, slack jawed. "Are you serious?" Hermione nodded vigorously, and Harry was so happy he could've kissed her.

The dancing started again, and Draco came up to Harry with a bright grin. "Hey, Harry," he enthused. "Let's go dance."

Harry smiled and left his pleasant chat with Hermione to dance with his boyfriend. They had a great time, and chuckled at their parents' antics. The way the Potters danced—it was almost laughable. The Malfoys ironically danced like complete buffoons and they had no shame in creating the most horrific dance moves England had ever seen.

Draco grinned and pulled Harry closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Remember this song?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear. He started singing softly, and Harry forgot all about his company for a bit, snuggling into Draco's arms comfortably.

"Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you

"Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

"Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you"

Harry looked into Draco's shining silver eyes and kissed him. He vaguely registered the wolf-whistles of their guests.

Draco looked at him with a grin after they parted. Just as Draco's eyes flickered away, the music stopped. Draco's grin didn't stop, even as he took Harry's hand and knelt down on one knee, pulling out a box with a simple gold band inside.

"Harry, I had the pleasure of working with your—our—amazing family to put this all together. I wanted to make tonight as special as I could. I think I actually made that a reality.

"My parents told me once,  
'The couples that are meant to be are the ones who go through everything that is meant to tear them apart and come out even stronger.' After all this time, I realised that they weren't just talking about their relationship. They were talking about any relationship I would get into. They were giving me advice.

"And for once, I actually took it. Everyone knows how much we've been through. Fights, hexes, insults, and yet…look at us now. Look at me now. I'm getting on one knee and proposing in front of everyone you—we—care about.

"I love you, Harry Potter, with my whole heart. The only thing I hope for is that you'll accept when I ask… Will you marry me?"

Harry was quiet for a moment, taking everything in. All of their friends and family were here. They were listening to the music they did when they started dating after Draco was poisoned. Draco turned the living room into a bloody Gryffindor Common Rom—and it was all for him.

And now—dear Merlin. Now Draco was on one knee, asking Harry to marry him.

"Yes," Harry finally managed. "I will." He practically assaulted Draco with his mouth, and everyone cheered loudly. Draco slipped the golden band onto Harry's finger, and Harry didn't think he could be any happier.

They got up off the floor and smiled like the complete lovesick couple they were. Congratulations were passed around, and eventually everyone left after the excitement died down.

Harry sighed contentedly as he sat on the couch next to Draco, who was practically half-asleep. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, who snuggled into him automatically.

"I appreciate everything you did today. I don't think I can thank you enough," Harry muttered into Draco's soft blond hair. Draco looked up and kissed Harry on the lips.

"It was nothing. They did most of the planning…well, after they accepted me wanting to propose."

Harry stroked the golden band absently, and then entwined his fingers with Draco's.

"I'm surprised that you didn't take over everything," Harry chuckled. Draco stuck his tongue out at him.

"So, Harry…" Draco trailed off, not seeming to know how to talk for a moment. "Did you talk to Hermione tonight?"

Harry furrowed his brow at the odd question. "Of course. Why?"

"Well, she encouraged me to take that potion. You know, the one that can make men pregnant? The thing is…it worked, Harry. I'm a week pregnant." Draco looked at Harry expectantly.

"Are you serious? You're pregnant? We're going to have a child of our own?" Harry asked incredulously. Draco nodded vociferously, grinning like a loon.

"Draco, I– Dear Merlin. I love you so much," Harry finally said. He kissed Draco with feeling, Draco returning the kiss with just as much enthusiasm.

Today had to be the best day of Harry's life. He turned twenty, he just got engaged, he found out he's going to be a father, and best of all, it was with Draco Malfoy. The one person he couldn't help falling in love with.

THE END:)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Idk when the next chapter will be posted. Kudos and comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
